The Nightingale's Lament
by Verya
Summary: Complete! Raven is attacked and nearly dies. Five years later Beastboy and Cyborg see her singing on stage in a bar. Can an old flame be renewed? Will Raven be able to confront her past? BBxRea, CyJinx, StarRobb Rated T for content. R&R!
1. Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not own TT.

Raven hovered calmly above the ground; her mind and emotions were at rest. She was a half demon, and she needed to be calm if she didn't want to destroy the tower. She liked being alone; silence was what really calmed her, especially with things going as they were. The situation was getting worse in the city, there had been a couple of escapes and attacks, and the titans were being blamed. It made Raven angry to feel the hate of the city. She had a feeling that the city would soon leave the law enforcement to the police, they had stopped getting calls. The city no longer trusted them. Raven put her feet down, someone was home.

She checked the security monitor and saw Beast boy and Cyborg come through the door. Cyborg was carrying, what looked like, a brand-new X-box. Raven sighed, and walked away. Beast Boy would be nagging her to play again. She went to her room and shut the door, suddenly she felt a presence in her room. Before she could turn she felt a horrible feeling in her mind, like someone was trying to break into it. She felt a pressure on her wrists and found that someone behind her was holding her there, a knife in his hand. He cut out her sleeve and pressed the knife into her skin. Her wrists and elbows were cut.

"It's time for you to die." The voice said. Blood flowed freely form her arms, Raven felt the life drain out of her, she screamed. Her powers were not working; the assault on her mind was too much to bear. Raven felt the world go dark and collapsed on the floor.

Beastboy came in, the new X-box controllers and a game in his hand. Raven was nowhere, probably sulking in her room again. She never did anything fun. He hid another bag; one Cyborg did not know about, under the couch and set the controllers down.

"Hey man," Cyborg asked, "Where's Raven?"

"Probably in her room again," Beastboy answered. He got the box and hooked it up to the TV, suddenly he heard someone scream. 'Raven!' Beastboy changed into a cheetah and sprinted to her room, the door was slightly ajar, Raven never left her room open. He knew that he should ask before barging in, but he had never heard Raven scream like that. He changed back and looked around, her room was dark, but written on the wall were the words like: "Titans beware" and "Get out freaks." Beastboy slipped on something sticky, he gasped. There was a pool of blood at his feet, Raven lay to his right. Her cloak was matted with blood coming from four cuts on her arms, she was deadly pale. He scooped her up in the bridal style and cried for Cyborg.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's Raven," he said, tearing to the infirmary, "She's been attacked."

"Where?"

"In her room, I need you in the infirmary." Cyborg dropped the controller and ran to the infirmary. Beastboy was already covered in blood, he had wrapped Raven in her cloak, but it didn't appear to be helping. Beastboy was pale, well a paler shade of green. Cyborg took Raven and laid her on a bed, removing her cloak, her purple hair fell back, fanning out on the pillow. The sleeves on her leotard had been brutally cut, as well with her arms. They were cut on her wrists and her elbow, two of the worst places to be cut. She had already lost a lot of blood.

"Are you sure she was attacked," Cyborg asked.

"She's dying," Beastboy said, "What other option is there?" He moved around to the side of the bed and handed Cyborg some antiseptic, liquid stitches, and bandages. Cyborg noticed that his friend's hands were shaking.

Beastboy looked down at Raven, she was barely breathing. Her alabaster skin was even paler. He felt sick at the thought that Raven might die. He reached over and pushed some stray hairs out of her face, smoothing her hair, the crystal on the center of her forehead was black. It was normally a vibrant red, or dark purple depending on her inner mood. It was black. He knew it was not a good sign. Cyborg was bandaging her arms.

"When Star gets back I'll have her change these," he said, moving her cloak away, "I'm going to take this to the lab. She looks like she's stabilized, she's lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be okay. Beastboy, if she wakes up I want you to let me know. When you asked what I mean, Raven's been pretty depressed, we all have with things the way they are. You know Raven doesn't have anywhere to go if we're forced out. I just hope it didn't get to her."

"Are you saying that she may have done this to herself," Beastboy asked, horror in his eyes.

"I'm saying its possible," Cyborg said, "What did you see in her room."

"People wrote a warning on her wall," he said, "There's wasn't really a struggle, I

I think she was attacked just before we came home."

"Still," Cyborg said, skirting the subject carefully, "Why didn't she use her powers. She screamed right before you ran out, she couldn't have lost that much blood or screamed while she was unconscious."

"She was probably in shock," Beastboy said, not allowing his mind to even consider that Raven might end her own life, "We don't really expect attacks when we're at home. Besides, if she wanted to end her life, why would she scream and alert us?"

"I'll be back later to check on her," Cyborg said, "Let me know if anything changes." Cyborg left and Beastboy was left alone with Raven. He looked at the bandages; her bleeding seemed to have finally stopped. She was shivering; Beastboy went to the cupboard and got a thick blanket, wrapping her in it. Raven was still shivering; he hesitated, then got up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, being very careful of her arms. She stopped shivering in a few minutes and slept soundly. Her breathing was slow, but deep and stable, her pulse had quickened a little but not enough to worry about. Beastboy heard Starfire and Robin come in; he suddenly realized his position and slid his arm from around Raven. He was not ready to let anyone know how he felt, even though Cyborg noticed.

"Hey guys," Robin yelled, he was probably wondering where everyone was.

"Friends," Starfire called. Raven shifted a little; Beastboy ran his hand over her

hair, hoping to calm her. She relaxed and he left for just a moment, even though he was hesitant to even let her out of his sight.

"Beastboy," Starfire said, "I had thought you would be using your device of entertainment by now."

"Keep it down guys," Beastboy said, "Raven was attacked."

"What do you mean," Robin asked, "How?"

"I don't know," he said, running a hand through his green hair, wishing he were back with Raven. "I want to go check on her again, can we talk during that."

"Yes of course," Star said. They began walking towards the infirmary.

"So," Robin asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly," Beastboy said, "Cyborg and I came home. We had just gotten to the couch when I heard Raven scream. When I went into her room there were threats on her walls and she was bleeding. I got her to the infirmary and Cyborg just finished stabilizing her a few minutes ago. She's fine, for now, but she lost a lot of blood, and her crystal's black." Robin looked through the glass and noticed that all the cuts were on her arms, and all with reach of the other arm. She had not been stabbed or slashed in the chest, the most likely places for an attacker to aim.

"I don't like how this looks," Robin said, "Are you sure she was attacked."

"Why would she not be," Starfire asked, "Why would she be hurt and not attacked?"

"We've all been down lately. . ." Robin began.

"She didn't do this to herself," Beastboy interjected, almost shouting, "She wouldn't! Raven's not like that, she may not be as eccentric as us, but that doesn't mean she's depressed!"

"Calm down Beastboy," Robin said, "I'm just leaving the options open." Beastboy was still steaming. "Is she still in her normal outfit."

"Yes," Beastboy said.

"Star," Robin said, "Can you get Raven into some more comfortable cloths, those are probably soaked with blood, and check her bandages. I'm going to go look in her room, Beastboy, come with me."

"I'm not leaving Raven," he said. Robin looked at Beastboy; he had never seen him this defensive.

"I need you to show me her room," he said, "You're the only one that's seen it. Where's Cyborg?"

"He's running Raven's cloak though the lab," Beastboy answered, resigning to go while Star was looking after Raven. The two boys walked silently to Raven's room, which it looked like Cyborg had already sealed. Robin ducked under the tape with Beastboy and immediately smelt the blood. It was pooled to his right, close to the back of Raven's door. On her wall were the threats against the titans. He signed and noticed a tile loose on the cline. He got up on a chair and took a flashlight out. All the security wiring above Raven's room was cut and there were signs of moved and crushed wire.

"Well," Robin said, getting down, "It looks like she was attacked, all the security's cut."

"I told you so," Beastboy said, not comfortable with Raven's blood all around him, the smell was assaulting his senses.

"Well," Robin said, "They're gone. I was hoping Raven didn't try to kill herself. But still, why didn't she defend herself and use her powers."

"Maybe they caught her by surprise," Beastboy said, "It's not like we're always attacked here."

"Still," Robin said, "She's not usually caught off guard." Suddenly Beastboy smelt something, something beneath the blood, something foreign. "What it is?"

"I smell something," Beastboy said, morphing into a wolf. He smelt the ground right behind where Raven fell. 'Someone was here. He smells like her, but he's different. Similar, but different.' "I think a demon was here. Whoever stood here smells like Raven, but he's different. Doesn't smell like the tea she's always drinking."

"Well," Robin said, "You can do whatever, I'm going to go check in the security booth, maybe there's a camera he missed before the wires were cut." Robin went off and Beastboy morphed into a rabbit to get to the infirmary faster. He got there and morphed back into his human form. Starfire was just coming out.

"How is she," Beastboy asked.

"She is stable," Starfire answered, "Her cloths are soaked in her blood, I must wash and mend them." Starfire walked off, the garments in her hand. Beastboy looked around the corridor and slipped into Ravens room.

'Raven, I'm going to find our who did this to you, and then I am going to kill him.' Beastboy looked at her, she looked different in normal cloths. Starfire had dressed her in a pair of navy jeans and a purple haltertop. Her hair had been arranged and her face had been washed of blood. If she wasn't unconscious then Beastboy would tell her how cute she looked, but she was wrapped from her upper arm to her hands in bandages and an oxygen mask was over her mouth and nose. Her hands were resting on top of the blanket, on was by her side and the other was crossed over her stomach. He pulled a chair up to her bed, facing the door and took her hand. Raven usually healed quickly and she was not normally hurt this bad. Her hand was lifeless in his. He put his head down on her bed and fell asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own TT. (I can't believe we have to put this on EVERY page)

Raven opened her eyes to a white celine, her arms and head hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't remember where she was then suddenly it all came back to her. The pain of her head being intruded, the knife on her arms, it was so much pain. She felt her powers come to her and immediately took control of her mind; breathing in slowly and she realized an oxygen mask was attached to her face. She tried to move her arms, but they hurt too much. She looked down and realized that someone had put her in jeans and a halter; her uniform had been soaked with blood.

Feeling in her limbs came back slowly. Raven felt a hand in her own; she raised her head a little and saw green hair lying on her bed connected to a green teen sitting in a chair. Raven was shocked, 'Beastboy always snores in his sleep. But, what's he doing here?' Raven, under normal circumstances, would have removed her hand immediately and smacked Beastboy with it, but her arms hut to much to move, and she kind of liked the warm hand over her own. Raven just gave a weak, but still rare, smile and lowered her head back down. Receding into her mind where the pain no longer existed.

Hours past and Raven's condition still had not changed, but her breathing was steadier. Her O2 monitors were higher and her face looked less pale. This was the Raven Beastboy knew, she bounced back pretty quickly. Beastboy woke up, still holding Raven's hand. He looked at her unconscious form and smiled. She looked more peaceful then she had a few hours ago. Beastboy leaned up and ran his hand over her hair. He looked peacefully at her, savoring the moment. Had Raven been aware she probably would have smacked him for touching her. He leaned in and gently put his lips against her forehead. He drew away and noticed that her crystal was back to its normal amythet color. He smiled and sat back in the chair. Just looking at her.

Raven opened her eyes for the second time, her head wasn't pounding anymore. Her arms still hurt, though more concentrated at her wrists and elbows, not the whole arm anymore. Beastboy was awake and leaning back in his chair. He was looking at her with eyes she had never seen before; they had a strange look she had never experienced. Suddenly he noticed her open eyes.

"Raven," he said. "You're awake." Surprisingly he got up and put his arms gently around her. It wasn't one of the eccentric hugs he normally gave her; this one was gentle and caring. Before Raven knew what she was doing she was hugging him, gingerly, back, her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly she felt safe, like nothing would ever hurt her again. Beastboy drew back and held her at arms length. "Raven, what happened?"

Raven, surprising herself, bowed her head. She had recognized the person behind her just before she passed out. She had thought he was gone, that he would never return, she had believed him to be dead. "I was attacked," Raven said, "I was just going into my room when he grabbed me. Then he cut my wrists and elbows, and left me to die." Raven felt her eyes water, she would never have believed him capable of something like that.

Beastboy looked at Raven while she talked, he noticed a very small tear run down her cheek. He reached up with a gloved hand and touched Raven's face, she gasped as his fingers neared her but did not pull away. He brushed the tear off with his thumb and looked at her.

"Raven," he said, his voice gentle, "Who was it?"

"I don't know," she lied quickly.

"Raven," Beastboy said again, "It's alright, he can't hurt you now. I'm here. Nothing going to happen."

"You don't know that," Raven said, "You can't know that."

"Yes I can," Beastboy took a gentle grip on both her shoulders, "Raven, please. I can't protect you if I don't know who's out there."

"I don't need protection," Raven said, she wasn't angry, she wasn't even annoyed; it was almost like she needed to protect him. Beastboy had no idea

"Raven," Beastboy said, "I know someone attacked you, and I know he was a demon."

Raven hung her head and shook Beastboy from her shoulders. Beastboy sighed and stood up, she probably needed to be alone. He looked back, she looked so vulnerable, Raven never looked vulnerable, he wanted to protect her, but he also understood that she needed her space.

Raven watched Beastboy get up to walk out. For a reason she couldn't explain, she didn't want him to leave. "He's my brother," Raven said, her sightline directed towards her knees. Beastboy turned and looked at her, a pool of hate, fear, and pain were reflected in her eyes. He sat on her bed and took her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more about the brother yet, just wait future next chapters.

Review, the more you review, the more I write.


	2. The Nightingale

Disclaimer: I (still) don't own TT or any on the songs in my fic.

Authors Note: Five years have passed between the attack on Raven and where the story picks up.

Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing. (BlackBloodyTears and MorganleFay88)

I welcome any and all criticism of my work. Please give me feed back.

--Verya

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue to Chapter:

Well things went on and the Titans were banned from defending the City. Each teen went their separate ways. Robin and Star stayed together and started a private detective agency. Cyborg went to college; he designed and built custom cars as well as some restoring on old models. Beastboy got his degree in computers and then became a game tester for several consoles. Raven, well, Raven went her own way. She worked several jobs and hid her demon heritage. It was five years before any would see each other again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beastboy walked into his flat, it was not big, but it was comfortable and well decorated. He did not know there was so much money in video games. He took of his jacket and threw it on a chair, old habits died hard. He clicked his message machine on and rewound the tape.

"Hey Gar, it's Keith," a voice said, "Listen, Bungie called back and they want you to test their new RPG next week. Call me back when you can check your schedule. Bye. Oh, by the way, you were right, that game you tested for the PS2 did flop, I owe you five bucks."

"Knew it," Beastboy said. His machine beeped and switched to the next tape.

"Hey Garfield, it's Ana Marie," Beastboy rolled his eyes, she was always calling him, "I was wondering if we could go out sometime, you know, just as friends. Anyway, don't be a stranger. Bye."

"Dream on," Beastboy said, Ana Marie was okay, but she wasn't his type. She had been a cheerleader in High School, she was blonde and lanky, and very, very perky/preppie. Looking at Marie reminded him too much of Terra, and he did not want to think about how that had turned out.

"Hey," a different voice said, "Why don't you ever call anymore man? I mean, come on Beastboy, we said we'd stay in touch. Anyway, I found something, I think it might be Raven's, but the receipts got your name on it. I thought maybe we could hang out soon; it's been too long. You know the number, if you don't know the voice by now, its Cyborg. Call me back buddy." Beastboy smiled and his answering machine clicked off.

'Wonder what he's got?' Beastboy thought as he pulled a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge. He ate it as he looked up Cyborg's phone number. He dialed it and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello," a voice said, Beastboy knew her voice.

"Terra," Beastboy asked.

"This is she," Terra replied. Beastboy felt sucker punched, Terra was at Cyborg's house, she was with him.

"Is Cyborg there," he asked.

"How do you know that name," Terra suddenly asked quickly, he could tell by the way her voice deepened that she was angry.

"It's me," he replied, "Beastboy, can you just put Cyborg on?"

"Beastboy," she replied, "It's been a while."

"Yes," he said, "Is Cyborg there?"

"He's right here," Terra said and put the phone down, "Vic, Beastboy's one the phone." Beastboy head Terra hang up as Cyborg picked up another line.

"Beastboy," he said, "You got my message man."

"Hey Cy," Beastboy replied, "Howya doing?"

"Good, good."

"How are things with Terra," Beastboy asked, he couldn't help but wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Terra."

"She just spending the week here," Cyborg replied, "Her landlord threw her out. Jessie suggested she just spend a week here until she could get a new place, she's leaving on Monday."

"Oh," Beastboy said, a weight was lifted from his chest. He had never really gotten over being dumped by Terra, and wouldn't have even started healing if it were not for Raven. "Who's Jessie?"

"My wife," Cyborg replied, "This is why you call man, you'd have known that. So, we need to see each other, its been to long."

"Sure," Beastboy said.

"Well," Cyborg said, "I'm free tonight, Jessie's having a girls night out with her sister."

"I'm free too," Beastboy said, it would also give him a reason to blow off Ana Marie.

"Cool," Cyborg said, "So there's this great bar downtown, it's kind of a club too. Do you know it?"

"Was it the one that was in the paper a few weeks ago," Beastboy asked, remembering an article about the new bar.

"Yeah that one," Cyborg said, "Anyway, my buddy said that they've got a new singer, supposed to be really good. Wanna go?"

"Sure," Beastboy replied.

"Catchya there," Cyborg said.

"Later," Beastboy said. He finished his pizza and looked in the mirror, he was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. It was really hard trying to find clothes that he didn't clash with. Most people were under the impression that his parents had accidentally let him wander into the lab and some chemical dye fell on him, turning him green for life. It was a lame story, but most people bought it. He ran his hand through muffled hair that hadn't changed in five years. He got his jacket and walked out the door.

He got in his car and drove downtown and parked it near the bar. He had some time to kill, so he walked down the strip to a bookstore. Inside he smoozed about, not looking for anything in particular. He was reading the back of a technology mystery when his cell rang. He picked it up and turned the volume down.

"Hey man," Cyborg said, "You on your way yet?"

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, putting down the book and walking outside, "I'm a minute away."

"Cool," Cyborg replied, "I just got here. I'll be waiting outside." Beastboy walked the block down saw Cyborg standing there.

"Cy," he called, "Man, over here." He waved.

"Hey," Cyborg said, he walked over and offered Beastboy a hand, "You look great."

"So do you," Beastboy said, he noticed the hot ride nearby. "It that you ride!"

"Yeah," he replied. "Come take a look." Beastboy gawked and drooled over the silver racer. "She's my own design, I crossed the t-car with a few other models and a few of my own designs, minus the weapons of course."

"Yeah," Beastboy said, not noticing Cyborg talking. This car made his vett look like a wind-up toy. They stayed outside for a little while and then entered the bar. Beastboy immediately took notes of the exits and guards in the room. Cyborg laughed.

"Old habits dir hard huh," he asked.

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, suddenly he just noticed a shoulder holster under Cyborg leather jacket. "You're one to talk."

"Hey," he said as the two got a table near the stage, "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. An old parole-e might recognize me even without my armor."

"Yeah," Beastboy said, "Its hard being green and not running into a few guys from the old days." A waitress wearing a tube top and mini skirt with short black and red hair came up, her nametag said Demeter, and took their orders. Then moved back to the bar and grabbed two bears on a tray.

As she set them down Cyborg asked, "When is the new singer going to perform?"

"She's up in two numbers," Demeter said, motioning towards the stage. "They should announce her."

"Thank you," Cyborg said, sipping his beer. Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"New singer," he asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, then noticed Beastboy's look. "Hey, I've never seen her. A friend down at the shop said she was a knockout though."

"She good-looking," Beastboy asked.

"According to my sources," he said. "Which are very reliable, she's got a great figure and will, direct quote, 'silence the bar with one glance' I kid you not."

"Any idea what she looks like," Beastboy asked, he would let Cyborg have his illusions.

"She's really pale and has dark hair," he said, "Eyes like an angel or a devil depending on how she's looking at you and she apparently doesn't take any crap from the creeps."

"Sounds a little on the dangerous side," Beastboy said.

"Sounds like your kind of girl," Cyborg said, taking another swig.

"My kind of girl," Beastboy asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I mean," Cyborg put his beer down, "Look at the girls your interested in. First Terra, she's powerful and beautiful, then Raven and we know her deal."

"Who said I was ever interested in Raven," Beastboy asked, "Besides, that was five years ago. If I liked her I probably would have stayed in contact."

"Hey, I'm just thinking," Cyborg said, backing off. "Raven went her own way. No one knows where she ended up. Oh, by the way. What made me think that you liked Raven five years ago," he said, reaching into his cargo pocket. "The last time I checked, you don't read Edgar Allen Poe, she does." He took out a bag from the bookstore; Beastboy already knew what was in it. It was the book he had bought for her 18th birthday five years ago, the day she was attacked. He was going to give it to her the next day, but he had forgotten. Raven had taken two weeks to recover, and then they were disbanded and had separated. He doubted if he would ever see her again.

"Thanks," Beastboy said, depositing it in his own cargo pocket and drinking his beer. Suddenly a hush came over the bar, the spot light had settled directly center stage. A man came from behind the curtain and tapped the microphone to make sure it was on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "I am proud to present the bar's current and most pleasant attraction. The Nightingale." Beastboy clapped and thought about the signer's name: Nightingale.

He overheard a conversation from the next table, "She's famous for singing sad ballads at a bar, who've thought she'd get famous for that."

"Yeah," the mans comrade said, "Usually its only strippers who get famous in this joint." The two men were quickly hushed as the curtain was rustled and the spotlight dimmed out. The bar was totally dark and silent. It was then that Beastboy first noticed a runway, kind of like the ones at modeling shows, coming out a little from the stage. There was a small sense of movement on the stage and the lights were brought to the lowest level. He could barely make out the slim figure sitting on a stool. All he could see it that she was wearing a halter dress with a slit up her right leg, which looked pale and beautiful. Suddenly the piano began a slow and mournful vamp. All the men turned their heads towards the stage and any noise behind the bar stopped as the lights came on just another level. No one could make out the figures shape, but they could now see her general outline. The woman began to sing, her voice was deep and enchanting. Its tone suggested something melancholy, but very filling in its depth.

(Her head straightened a little, but her face was still hidden in shadow)

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight. _

_Let you memory lead you._

_Open up, enter in._

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin._

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight._

_I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then._

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory live again._

The piano went into a vamp and the woman began to walk about the stage, keeping away from the catwalk. Her head was tilted back and a pale face was illuminated, but Beastboy could not make out any features. The woman mesmerized him and his jaw was hanging open.

_Burnt out ends of smokey days the stale cold smell of morning._

_A streetlamp dies another night is over, another day is dawning._

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in._

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too, and a new day, will begin._

The Nightingale leaned against the stage right wall. She looked out and sang her heart out to the audience. Beastboy could see a little more of her, but still no features. She was like a beautiful fallen angel, with a voice to match.)

_Sunlight though the trees in summer endless masquerading._

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading._

The woman came fully out onto the catwalk and the lights came up. She was wearing a blue sparkly halter dress that covered her modestly, but suggested invitation. She herself was a thing of beauty. Her skin was a pale alabaster, it looked finer the porcelain. Her eyes were beautifully set under thin, shapely brows. Her darkened mouth blended with her shadowed eyes. She reached out her alabaster arms without putting them in front her so her wrists her parallel with her hips. Her wavy lavender hair was pulled away from her face except for two strands, which framed her face. Beastboy sat stunned, Cyborg waved a hand in front of his face and smiled, Beastboy did not notice a thing.

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory of my days in the sun._

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is._

_Look a new day has begun._

The crowd sat stunned. The lights dimmed out on the Nightingale and she disappeared from the stage and mist replaced her. Beastboy's jaw was still level with the table. Cyborg learned over and closed Beastboy mouth for him, smiling all the time.

"So," Cyborg said, leaning over his beer. "I thought she was pretty good."

"Good is a rather large understatement," Beastboy replied. Suddenly he noticed men getting up to leave the bar. "Where are they going?"

"There's a flower shop down the street," Cyborg said, "Twenty bucks in my pocket say that they're going there."

"Hmm," Beastboy mused.

"You aren't even considering..." Cyborg began.

"No," Beastboy said, "Well, not yet." Twenty minutes passed, all the men came back, each one had a rose in his hand, one had a bouquet of twenty roses. They all went to the backstage door and waited patiently. The girl with black and red hair was guarding the door. All were turned away roses and all. Two bodyguards moved large trashcans near the door for men to deposit the flowers in on their way out or back to the bar for stiffer drinks. Beastboy put down three dollars for his beer and looked at Cyborg.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Think you got a chance," Cyborg asked.

"Maybe," Beastboy said, "After all, green is my lucky color." Beastboy smiled and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Beastboy went down to the flower shop and looked around, the store was entirely sold out of red, yellow, and white roses. He looked around, there were many other kinds of flowers there, but a rarity caught his eye. They were black orchids; they were the most rare flowers in North America. There were only twenty on display. He thought about the beautiful singer, there was something about her that reminded him of someone he knew, but he could not put a name with a face. He selected all twenty and paid $58 dollars for the lot. He walked back, and suddenly wished that he had combed his hair before coming to the bar tonight. He walked in, hiding the flowers under his jacket. The girl with red and black hair was still guarding the door. He walked up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said. "Could you please give these to the Nightingale and tell her that I would be delighted if she joined me for a drink." Demeter looked Beastboy up and down, she saw that he was green, but all that aside he was not unfortunate looking, in fact he was downright handsome. She took the flowers and noticed what they were, black orchids, she was going to love these.

"I'll be right back," Demeter replied. She walked into the back, making sure the guy didn't follow her. She unlocked Nightingale's door and walked in. She saw the woman bushing out her purple hair, she had already changed back into her black miniskirt and halter, and her boots were back on too. She was one of the few who did not show off their midriffs. "Hey," Demeter said, "These are from a guy outside. He wants to meet you."

Nightingale looked at the black orchids, they were her favorite. She smiled and put them in a vase, taking in their sweet and tender scent. Nightingale set the vase on her makeup table and sat down in her chair, suddenly wishing that she still had her dress on.

"Send him in," Nightingale said, "But make sure he's clean."

Demeter smiled at her friend, "Don't I always?" Nightingale smiled and let her hair out again, bushing it gently to sheen.

Beastboy had been waiting for three minutes. Many of the guys were whispering about him, she had accepted his flowers. Suddenly the waitress came back out, hiding a smile behind her expression. With a flick of her hand two guards came over searched him for weapons. They didn't find the only knife he always carried on him in his boot.

"She'll see you now," Demeter said. She walked him back and motioned to a door. "She's expecting you." Beastboy knocked anyway.

"Enter," the voice said. He walked in to find the Nightingale sitting at her vanity brushing her dark violet hair; she looked in the mirror at him and froze, then turned to face him, her makeup gone. It was Raven who stared into his eyes; no one who knew her could mistake the telltale crystal in her forehead.

Raven saw dark green hair on top of a lanky, but muscular, figure enter in. Suddenly she saw the mans face and froze, there were not many people with green skin. She turned around, her hair whipping past her. She looked straight into his eyes, which had deepened with age to a perfect emerald color. She was suddenly happier then she had been in five years.

"Raven," Beastboy said, finally breaking the freeze on his brain. She was sitting right there in front of him, looking very hot he had to notice, she was all right.

"Beastboy," Raven said, and very uncharacteristically got up and threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you."

Beastboy froze at Ravens touch, her skin was soft and warm, the sent of her hair was beautiful and overpowering. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, inhaling her sent. Her body was pressed lightly up against his. He had dreamed of this moment since she had shaken his hand in farewell five years ago. He wondered why he hadn't hugged her then, and why he was not kissing her now. "It's good to see you too Raven."

Read and Review please. Reviews spur my imagination.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own TT. (Am I the only one sensing a trend?)

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. (And putting me on your favs. **Squeak**)

MorganleFay88, YOU ROCK!

BlackBloodyTears, I hope this proves my single shred of kindness does exist.

Darktank, have no fear, though I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Evilator, trust me, I ask no more, the first couple chapters are always boring.

TDG3RD, keep doing what you're doing.

Im rae and bb 4 ever, thank you.

Neko 1392, rock on, I'll get the next chapter up soon (I hope).

And all the people who read my fic without reviewing, I love you too.

In fact. . .

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Now then, on with the fic.

Raven went to her manager and asked for a 15-minute break to meet with a customer, cover-up now hiding her crystal. The next thing Raven knew she was following Beastboy over to a table where a very familiar figure sitting in it.

"Raven," Cyborg said, standing. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm great," Raven said, giving him a quick hug before taking her seat, very close to Beastboy. He noticed the several dark looks coming his way because he was sitting with the Nightingale. They sat down and Raven leaned back. "Joe, can you get me something good and put it on my tab?"

"Good as in strong or good as in taste, Joe asked.

"Taste," she replied.

"Sure thing Rea," Joe said.

She turned back around and looked back at her two friends. "So Cyborg, how's life treating you?"

"Everything's great," he replied, sipping his beer, "Me wife, Jessie, and I think that we can afford a kid soon."

"Good," Raven said. "So, what did you end up doing?"

"I design and build custom cars," he replied, "I also do some restoration on older cars for museums and such. It pays pretty well, but I'm a new company so, you know how it goes."

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, "I test video games. One day I'm gonna try to start designing, but it usually takes a while to get started."

"What about you Raven," Cyborg asked.

"Well," Raven said, "I work here, I'm work at an arcade and I work stage crew at the Orion." Orion was a theater down town, it was known for some of the best productions in the world, second only to Broadway and London.

"That's great," Cyborg said, "Though with your voice I though you would be performing."

"Nah," she said, taking the drink from Joe and taking a swig, she looked at it and smiled, "Vodka on Rocks?"

"I know it's your favorite," Joe said, "It's a double."

"Thank you," Raven said and turned back to a very shocked pair of men. "What?"

"You drink straight Vodka," Cyborg asked, his jaw open. "In a glass! You must have some tolerance."

"I work in a bar, Cyborg," Raven said, "Of course I have a high alcohol tolerance. Do think that I've worked in a bar for three years without getting challenged to some drinking games?" Cyborg's jaw dropped again, 'Was Raven just being sarcastic!'

"No," he said, "I guess you would have a high tolerance." Cyborg sipped more of his beer, he noticed Beastboy's hand casually drift over Raven's, Cyborg looked towards the stage and pretended not to notice. Soon Raven had to leave to tend the bar.

"I have to go back to work, I get me next break a little after 11," she replied, "If you guys are still here I'll talk to you then." Two minutes later another round of beers came without an order.

"It's from Rea," Demeter said, putting the beers on the table, "She says it's for old times sake. So, you guys are old friends of Rea's?" The two assumed that "Rea" was Raven.

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, "We used to hang out together."

"Cool," Demeter said, "I'll see you around." Demeter left and let the two friends to their beers. They talked and soon they noticed the bar go quiet again, Raven was coming back on. She sang the same number, just after she came off Cyborg looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh," he said, "It's after 11, Jessie's gonna kill me. Tell Raven I'll see her around." Cyborg put own a ten to cover his share and left, clapping Beastboy on the shoulder and walking out of the bar. Beastboy decided to wait for Raven; pretty soon she came over once again clad in a mini skirt and boots with halter. Now she was sweating a little from the lights and fighting her way through rose-wielding men, her cover-up that covered her crystal was smearing a little.

She sat down with a sigh and looked at him, "Cy go home?"

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, "He promised his wife he'd be home by midnight."

"Oh," Raven said, "Well, its nice to see you, Gar." Beastboy jumped, she had never called him by his given name, Garfield. He was always Beastboy to her; he assumed that she was keeping his cover.

"Yeah," Beastboy replied, "It's good to see you too." Suddenly there was an enormous crash of thunder and the power went out, several girls screamed and people began to panic. Raven sighed.

"Come on," she said, "The bar's going to close." Raven led Beastboy out to find it was pouring rain. She walked him out-front and his car was gone, suddenly his cell phone buzzed a message, he must not have heard it over the music in the bar. He picked it up and dialed his number.

"Hey man," Cyborg's voice came over the phone, "Someone slashed your wheels, I had it towed to my shop. I'll call you when the patch is done. If you need a ride call a taxi and I'll cover it. Laters dude." Beastboy snapped his phone shut.

"Someone slashed my tires," Beastboy said, "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure," Raven said, looking up at the rain, "It's only going to get worse, though. You can crash at my place tonight it's closer, besides tomorrow's Saturday, so I get off at the Orion."

"Thanks," Beastboy said, he followed Raven to her motorcycle and she hitched him home. Both were soaked to the bone by time they were outside Raven's building due to the fact that neither had brought a jacket. She chained up her bike and walked inside, a nice elderly lady was sitting in the hallway.

"Rea darling," she said, "I'm glad you got home safely, I was worried, Demeter got in just a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Mrs. Dubbinton," Raven said, "How're your grandchildren?"

"They're dolls," she replied, "Just absolute dolls. Who's your gentleman friend?"

"This is Garfield," Raven said, "He's one of my old friends."

"Very good," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Raven and Beastboy got into the elevator and she hit the 'door close' button.

"See you tomorrow Mrs. Dubbinton," Raven said. She took a key from her purse and turned it before hitting the button for the fourth floor.

"You live here," Beastboy asked.

"Yeah," Raven replied as the doors opened out unto a spacious flat, "Demeter and I rent here, it's not much but it's cheap." Inside was pretty nice. There were Japanese paper walls dividing the main area into a living room, kitchen, dance room/dojo, and a very small meditation chamber. Other then that there were three bedrooms and bathrooms. Beastboy knew it was not like his flat; this was simpler, yet elegant at the same time. It was almost like entering a Zen parlor, though the stereo system suggested that these two did have fun once in a while. Demeter came out of the kitchen with her hair back and a towel over her shoulder.

"Hey Rea," she said, not noticing Beastboy, "I've got the pasta on and the sauce is almost ready..." She did not finish her sentence; she saw the emerald haired, soaked, man with her roommate. She immediately whisked Raven off to one side. "Isn't that the guy with the black orchids?"

"He's an old friend," Raven said, moving back to Beastboy, "We'll talk during dinner, right now we need to get him into something dry." She looked back at Beastboy. "Here. I'll get you situated in the guest room, you can take a hot shower and then we'll eat." She led him into the back part of the house where the bedrooms where. Raven quickly ducked into her room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee, blushing madly. (Quite a feat for someone with grey skin) "I nicked these from your room the day before we were disbanded." Raven could not believed that she had just told him that, she had just wanted to keep a part of him with her. Beastboy just smiled, his own blush forming (he himself had stolen one of her capes from her closet), took that and a towel and walked to the guest room. She walked back into her own room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee. She showered quickly and walked out to find dinner ready and her two friends waiting.

"So," Demeter said, "Raven, I've been wonder who this dashing young man is. So, who is he and is he single?" Raven suddenly felt her stomach boil, 'HANDS OFF!' her inner voice screamed, but Raven kept her cool, wondering why it was thinking that way.

"This is Garfield," Raven said, "He's also known by his more personal friends as Beastboy." Beastboy looked at Raven, she looked back. "Demeter's cool, she knows about who I was."

"You were a Titan," Demeter asked. Beastboy nodded. "That explains a lot." Demeter did not press information from either of them. Dinner went smoothly and soon it became to late for them to stay up any more. They all retired, but soon Beastboy heard movement in the next room. He got up, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing jeans, and plodded over to Raven's room. Demeter was already there with a hooded flashlight. Raven was thrashing about on the bed, mumbling something in a demonic tongue.

"She gets nightmares every year this week," Demeter said, "She won't tell me what happened, but I know how it feels to have fear like that. Not many people live through trauma without some scars. She was attacked, wasn't she?" Demeter looked at Beastboy, she looked afraid for her friend. "She tries to hide it, but I know what's on her arms." Beastboy nodded, he did not need to be reminded of what happened five years ago. "How bad was it?" He hesitated. "If she finds out it will not be from me." Beastboy brought her away into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, poured stiff drinks for both of them, and seated himself across from her.

"It was five years ago," he said, Beastboy had told no one about this day for many, many years. "Cy and I came home after just getting a new game consol, I was looking for her when she screamed. When I got to her room she was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Someone, we never found him, had cut her wrists and elbows open. She almost died." Demeter sat in horror; she knew just how much blood there would have been from such injuries. "I got her to the med center and stopped her bleeding, but we never got the stains out of her uniform. Later, when I asked who attacked her she said it was her brother. I've never really gotten over the look on her face when she told me, I was surprised nothing in the room exploded when she cried." There was a hanging silence between them for many minutes, the drinks someone seemed to empty themselves for neither remembered ever drinking them.

"I had no idea," Demeter said. "I can see why she didn't tell me, she doesn't normally let her emotions show. It's been better over the years. One day she disappeared, a week later she came back. Rea was tired and beat up a little, but ever since that say she's been happier. She smiles more." Suddenly a weak, muffled, scream pierced the night air and cut off, Beastboy was on his feet in a moment. Demeter held up a hand. "She does that during her nightmares, it's nothing." Beastboy looked towards Raven's room, unconvinced, he would never forgive himself is she was hurt again. "You really care about her, don't you?" Beastboy looked to the ground and said nothing. "I thought so. Well, I'll be in bed. Thank you for telling me what she's been though. Raven's not the only one with scars." She tilted her head back to reveal a horrible, jagged, scar on her own neck. "But that's another story for another day. I'll see you in the morning." Demeter walked back into her room, but Beastboy walked to Raven's doorway; it was almost five years to the day since the attack.

He looked down at the woman he loved, his eyes now fully used to the darkness around him. She was tossing and turning a littler bit, still muttering incoherently. Beastboy, his protective sense coming over, eased next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. It was almost like she could sense his presence and she calmed a little. He stroked her hair and held her in his arms for a few more minutes. It was only then that he noticed that his hands were only coming in contact with bare skin. Raven was wearing a small pair of boxers and a tank top, 'Hot' was his frame of mind. She calmed more and more and he stroked her hair. After what felt like an eternity he decided that she was calm enough to be left alone, she probably wouldn't like it if she woke up and found him holding her. He shifted slightly and moves to get out of the bed.

"Please don't," he heard behind him, Raven was slightly awake. The look in her eyes was different then any other he had ever seen, even though she was half asleep. "Please don't leave me." Her voice broke a little as she spoke again. "I don't want to be alone."

"All right," Beastboy said, lying down next to her again. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. The top of her head was just below his chin, he pressed his lips to her hair, he had always loved how her hair smelt, it was scented, very faintly, of lavender. His eyes closed and a shiver ran down his spine as their legs bushed up against each other. He kept his head clear from thoughts of her to avoid any, changes; he did not want Raven to feel uncomfortable around him. His leg was slightly over hers and he just held her, keeping the nightmares away.

Raven held onto Beastboy. Her head was resting on his bare shoulder; his arms had filled in nicely over the years. His skin was warm beneath her cheek. She just let him hold her; Raven felt his lips touch her hair and felt a shiver run down her spine. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling safer then she had in years. A greater peace then any hours of meditating could obtain.

Awe, so cute.

Thank you for reading.

Review please. I'll update soon.

Just so everyone knows I write long fanfiction, that is just the way I am.

(Please review, I don't really care what it says, you can say I'm the worst writer ever, just tell me so I can improve.)

P.S. Look out for any of my other fics.

-- Verya


	4. Second Time Round

Hey yalls. I'm back, sorry this chapter took a longer time, but I had a few other ideas to jot down.

Thank you to:

BlackBloodyTears: I freaking love you dude (I call everyone that)! Keep on rocking, let me know about any fics you write. Thank you for reading!

darktank: BBRAE FOREVER! wOOt! Here's the next chapter for ya.

AddictiveJon: Thank you for your lack of future comment. Keep reading, it gets better.

Evermore Forevermore: ROCK FREAKING ON!

purplerave: thank you thank you thank you (keep going for five pages and you get all my gratitude)

Jngirl: thanks a lot for your support, here the chap.

Kenji Star: keep rollin buddy!

RaventhePortal: Raven just rocks; period.

wolf of raven: thank you soo much.

In fact:

I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS!

(377 hits wOOt! Sooo hyper over it! **does happy dance**

Nywho, on wit da fic.

Disclaimer: I (yet again) do not own TT.

Beastboy opened his eyes the next morning to find Raven still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked down at her, love in his emerald eyes. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm that relaxed Beastboy. He remembered it was Saturday, he didn't have work today so he could afford to sped time with the girl he had loved for five years. He leaned in a little and pressed his lips against her warm cheek. He leaned back and pulled Raven closer. Her eyes were closed, but they blinked open, their beautiful Amethyst orbs looking into his own.

Raven opened her yes, feeling more peaceful then she had in five years. Suddenly she realized that she was in Beastboy's arms. She racked her mind and remembered dreaming that he had held her through the terrors of the night, then she realized that it was not a dream, she _had_ asked him to stay. Raven felt Beastboy's arms tighten around her, but she was not afraid of his touch. Still, even if she had purged her body of her fathers evil and gotten more control over her powers, she felt different in a mans arms. Suddenly they heard a stifled laugh come from the doorway and they sprang apart like rabbits, Demeter had just ducked into the kitchen hallway. Both were blushing madly. Beastboy mumbled something about getting a shirt and walked out of Raven's room.

Raven watched Beastboy leave, her heart screamed to speak out, to stop him, to call him back to her. Still, that was how Raven remained, still as a stone. The years of holding her emotions in kept her in check. She just watched him leave, her heart screaming, her mind silencing. It was her mind that won, her mind always won over her heart. She sighed; Beastboy cared for her like a sister, nothing more and nothing less. It sounded convincing to her head, but her heart still was not convinced. Raven walked over to her dresser and pulled out some dance pants, a tank top, and an overlarge ballet top to cover her arms. Raven, still barefoot, plodded out to the kitchen to make her traditional tea before morning meditation.

Beastboy left Raven's room, all the time knowing that he should say _something_, though at that point he would settle for anything. He pulled a white tee on over his head; he noticed he was still wearing the jeans Raven had given him. He looked in the mirror. "Chicken," he thought, "Why didn't you just kiss her, why didn't you tell her that you love her?" The other part of his brain answered the question. "Because, she'd probably blast us where we stood and leave nothing but a crater. She doesn't love us like we love her, she thinks of us as a brother, nothing more. And we don't love her; we thought we loved Terra too, and look where that got us. Just leave her behind, we aren't Titans anymore." Beastboy's heart, thankfully, was stronger then his head. "You know what," he told both personalities, "Both of you SHUT UP! I'm going to deal with this. Just drop it and stop bickering." Beastboy looked back in the mirror, then glanced at his watched and jumped. Ten minutes had passed while he was arguing with himself. He mussed his hair up a little more, attempting, and failing, to tame it. He walked out into the kitchen; the girls were not there. After a moment of panic he noticed the note on the table.

"Beastboy," it said, the note was in Raven's handwriting, "Demeter and I meditate every morning before breakfast. We should be back in a few minutes. There's some tofu in the freezer. Help yourself, I know you to well to classify you as 'company.' After that we usually spar and work out. You're welcome to join us, if you're not too rusty. –Raven."

Beastboy smiled, tofu, she must think of everything. He put the tofu in the microwave and let his mind wander aimlessly, knowing that several of his friends would be worried that he had not called since he was not at his apartment. The timer rang and he pulled out a steaming plate of tofu, and his stomach rumbled. He found a fork and sat down at the table. He finished scarfing down his food to find Demeter walking in; she looked just a little sweaty.

"Hey Gar," she said, taking a towel from her shoulder and rubbing down her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, "How're you?"

"Good," she replied, "I always feel energized after sparring in the morning. Anyway, I've got the early shift at the arcade. Raven says you're welcome to join her when you're ready. She's practicing forms until you get there."

"Thanks" Beastboy replied, depositing his dish in the sink. He smoothed his hair again; whishing it didn't fuzz like it always did after a thunderstorm. Suddenly Beastboy heard a scream come from the dojo.

"Shit," Demeter said, and ran off towards the room. Raven was kneeling on the floor, her hands clawing at her head; her breathing was jagged between screams. Her body was racking and trembling violently. Her hands were morphing into claws and her hair was slowly turning white. Demeter must have somehow been related to a NFL player, Beastboy had seen some good tackles, but Demeter took Raven down so efficiently that he doubted a linebacker could have faced the slight woman. Demeter was quickly thrown off, but she rolled and soon had Raven in a headlock on her knees. It was only then that Beastboy got out of shock and was able to act. He began to run towards her to help.

"Stay back," Demeter growled, still struggling with Raven, "It's her demon side. She's been battling with it for a while." She turned her attention back to the half-demon in front of her. "Raven! Raven, I know you can here me! Fight it! Raven this isn't you, come back!" It didn't seem to be working. Raven's voice was deeper and her hair was now fully white. Her frame had also expanded, her shoulders now half as big as they had been before. Her crystal was searing gold.

'Wait," Beastboy thought to himself, 'I've seen this happen before. When she lost control her katra still remained amethyst.' He saw Demeter still struggling; also, hair color did not change. He remembered the demon brother who had attacked her five years ago. He saw her crystal flash black and heard her mumble something.

"Not me," she whispered before screaming again. Demeter was about to put a sleeper hold on her when Beastboy stopped her.

"Wait," he said, "It's not Raven." He broke Demeter away from Raven and took her head in his hands, kneeling down next to her. "Raven, fight him. You're stronger then he is, you've already proved that." Her voice rasped and gagged, almost like it was failing for a moment, then it drawled out one word.

"Bastard," the voice said, but it wasn't Raven. This voice was deep, the voice of a true demon. Beastboy almost let Raven go when he heard that voice, then he remembered what Raven had said.

Flashback:

"Raven," Beastboy said, "I know someone attacked you, and I know he was a demon."

Raven hung her head and shook Beastboy from her shoulders. Beastboy sighed and stood up, she probably needed to be alone. He looked back, she looked so vulnerable, Raven never looked vulnerable, he wanted to protect her, but he also understood that she needed her space.

Raven watched Beastboy get up to walk out. For a reason she couldn't explain, she didn't want him to leave. "He's my brother," Raven said, her sightline directed towards her knees. Beastboy turned and looked at her, a pool of hate, fear, and pain were reflected in her eyes. He sat on her bed and took her hand.

End Flashback

"You bastard," Beastboy growled, "Get out of Raven. Let her go!" He shook Raven a little. "Raven, I know you're in there! Stay with me! Fight him, you're stronger then this! Where's the girl who took on her father and won? I guess this is what happens when you don't train, I never thought you'd be one to go soft!" The challenge seemed to be exactly what Raven needed. The next thing Beastboy knew she was unconscious in his arms, her katra back to its normal amethyst color.

"What was that," Demeter asked, "Or who?"

"It was her brother, I think," Beastboy said, lifting Raven in his arms, "I guess he was trying to get into her head."

"I thought it was just another slip," Demeter said, "Sometimes her demon side has come thought, but its never been that bad before."

"Her katra changed," Beastboy said, "That's how I knew. If she just lost control her katra could still be its normal color."

"Oh," Demeter said, not knowing anything else to say, "Get her to her room. I'll be right back." Beastboy carried Raven into her room and put her on the bed. Demeter came in soon after wards, her finger on her lips and a cordless phone by her ear. "Jack," she said, "Yeah its me. I'm going to be a few minute late."

"Why," he heard over the phone.

"Rea had an episode," she said.

"God," he heard, it must have been Jack, "Will she be alright? Do you need me to send someone over?"

"She'll be fine," Demeter said, "It wasn't a bad one. We'll still be in today."

"Tell Rea that if she need to take off she can," Jack said, "Tell her she can take the weekend off if she needs to."

"Thanks Jack," Demeter said, "But she'll probably come in. You know how Rea is; don't tell her you know okay. She'll kill me."

"Yeah, I know how Rea is," Jack said, "I'll have David cover for you."

"Thanks," she said, hanging up the phone and looking at Raven. Beastboy raised an eyebrow at Demeter. "We told everyone at the arcade that's she's epileptic. It will cover for any episodes she has like this if we're ever in public."

"It looks like she'll come around soon," Beastboy said as Raven stirred a little. "She usually bounces back pretty quickly." Sure enough Raven blinked her eyes open.

Raven looked up at a very worried Beastboy and Demeter, wondering why she was in her bed and not in the dojo. Suddenly the pain in her head hit her back as she tried to sit up. She decided that getting her head intruded by her demon brother was not on her "to do" list anymore then it used to be.

"Ow," she groaned, putting a hand on her head.

"Relax," Beastboy said, putting a pillow behind her back, "You were just attacked by your brother."

"Remind me to kill him," she said.

"If only you could," Demeter said, darting into the bathroom for a damp washcloth. She applied it to Raven's forehead. "Is this going to be like when you had to get rid of your father?"

"No," Raven said, "This is different. I'm just going to have to deal with him."

"I could always go after him," Beastboy prompted, imagining all the ways to torture Raven's brother and eventually kill him.

"No," Raven suddenly snapped, and then put the cloth back on her brow, "If I can't take him then you certainly can't. Facing a demon isn't like facing guys in the old days."

"After the fight with her father she came home and crashed for a week," Demeter said, "I was almost afraid she would die. She came pretty close." Beastboy looked at Raven, his heart breaking at the thought of loosing her again.

"Besides," she said, "I'm not the portal into Azerath anymore. Not since my father's evil was removed from the universe."

"I thought you couldn't kill him," Beastboy said.

"No," Raven said, "But I did through him into Oblivion. It a dimension far outside any of the others, including my home dimension. It's going to be a long time before he ever finds his way out of there." Demeter saw the way Beastboy was looking at Raven and got up.

"I need to get to work," she said, "You don't have to come today, I'll cover for you."

"I'll be there," Raven said, "You know we can't afford it."

"Yeah, yeah," Demeter said, "Anyway, Beastboy I don't want to leave her alone. Can you stay for a while?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll look after her."

"I don't need to be babied," Raven protested, attempting and failing to rise from the bed. "I hurt Mikal (Me-keye-el) pretty bad."

"I'm just worried about you hurting yourself," Demeter said, sticking her head out of her room, "I'll put the tea water on and see you later." She waved goodbye and locked the apartment on her way out. Beastboy and Raven sat in an uncomfortable silence after that, it wasn't until he saw Demeter's car pull out of the garage that he rushed back to the bed and threw his arms around Raven.

"I was so scared," Beastboy said, "I thought I might loose you again." He just held her close, Raven's surprise and Beastboy's arms kept her from moving anywhere, even if she had wanted to.

"It's all right Beastboy," Raven said, finally squirming enough to get her arms around his neck, "You couldn't get rid of me that easily." Raven just let him hold her; it just felt so right to be in his arms. She felt safe, like Mikal could never hurt her again. Her chest was pressed up against his, she was suddenly aware of how close they were, and of how little she cared.

Beastboy felt Raven's arms slide around his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. His arms tightened around her and she squeaked a little. Beastboy loosed his hold and drew back, looking deep into her eyes. He fell into the jeweled orbs like a man drowning in water, but he felt like he was falling upwards. 'God, I love her.' He thought to himself. She just looked back at him, her mouth slightly open. He could not help himself; he imagined her smooth lips under his own and leaned his head in. He tilted his head to the side, time slowed down. They were inches away; he could feel Raven's surprise, her breath mingling with his own. They were centimeters away, so close, so close. They were nearly touching, and...the tea water shrilled loudly as it boiled causing the two to jump.

"I'll get it," Beastboy said, tearing himself unwantingly from Raven and hurrying to the kitchen, cursing the tea in his mind.

BWA HA HA! I laugh at my evilness. You actually thought they were going to get to kiss this chapter didn't you? Well, you were wrong. I'll update soon. Keep checking.

Thank you so much for reading!

I love you all!

Authors note: I am looking for the name of the Covenant Elite who becomes the Arbiter in HALO 2, if any of y readers know this information please review and get it to me. Thank you.

-- Verya


	5. Finally

Hey everyone!

I'm back!

Once again, I do not own TT (this is really getting old)

Responses (and thank you's) to:

EtRaven: Here you go.

RaventhePortal: Thank you very much. It great to have your support.

darktank: Just wait, it gets better.

JNgirl: Yes, yes I am evil. Pure evil to be exact. Talk to my friend, they'll back you up. Thanks for reading. I hope this is soon enough.

BlackBloodyTears: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep rocking. Ur fics RULE! I have been on the lookout for an army of sporks, I hope I don't see them. I'm just glad I missed the evil tofu. Keep rocking.

To all me readers (633 hits **does back flip**):

THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Beastboy stayed with Raven for the rest of the day and all of Sunday. He was too nervous to leave her so soon after an attack. Monday came and Raven agreed that he needed to go back to work. He gave his cell number to Demeter and Raven with strict instructions to call if _anything_ happened. As soon as he stepped off the elevator into work he was ambushed by his co-worker, Keith.

"Dude," he said, "Where were you all weekend, I called you house almost twenty times." He stopped for a second and then dragged "Gar" down a side hallway. "Ok dude, who was she?"

"What do you mean," Beastboy asked, shrugging Keith off. "Who was who?"

"This chicks house you were at," he said, "Who was she?

"What makes you think I was at someone house," Beastboy asked, "Most especially a chicks?"

"Dude," he said, "You didn't call me back; you ALWAYS call me back; especially when I owe you case. Also," Keith said his next phrase very seriously, "You smell like lavender."

"I do not!" Beastboy walked down the hall past several offices and large gaming stations. "She's an old friend," Beastboy said, sitting down at his "desk." His "desk" was really a chair in front of a pretty good monitor with several game consoles on shelves nearby along with an assortment of controllers and memory cards. He plunked down and took a look at his "to test" box. "Nothing happened."

"You still haven't told me her name," he said, leaning against the wall and Beastboy hooked up his PS2 system for his first game of the day.

"No," his voice was muffled from his position behind the TV monitor, "And I don't plan to."

"Come on Gar," he said, punching his shoulder, "I told you when I met Laura."

"Didn't you also inform me when you broke up with Laura," Beastboy replied, now out form behind the TV. He un-wound a controller and plugged it in. Keith sighed, and unplugged Beastboy's power strip.

"Her name," her said, holding the plug in his hand.

"Come on Keith," Beastboy whined, "I've got work."

"Her name or I'll cut it," he replied.

"Will you settle for her stage name," Beastboy asked. Keith was a womanizer; he did not want Keith anywhere near Raven. He would find out the consequences if Raven even mentions some by his name.

"Sure," he replied, plugging the power bar back in.

"Nightingale," Beastboy gave, "You also owe me twenty. That game last week flopped."

"Fine," Keith said, handing over the cash, "And I get a date with your mystery girl when I find her."

"You'll also get a date with my boot," Beastboy said without even thinking as he took his money. He had no idea where his feelings for Raven came from sometime. He knew Keith was just joking, or was he. "That is, if you can get close enough to touch her."

"She a wild one," he asked.

"No idea," Beastboy said, the games menu came up. "Now go away, I've got time and terrorists to kill."

"See you later." He said. Beastboy zoned out and focused on the game. It was not long before he had beaten the game and moved on to the next one. He set some pretty quick high scores and got done early. He reached over and found that there were no more games for him to test. He shut down his systems and walked over to Keith's station.

"Hey Gar," Keith said.

"I'm done for the day," Beastboy said, "I'm heading back."

"See you tomorrow," Keith said, still playing furiously with the controller. Beastboy shrugged his jacket on and walked down to the mall. He was walking around when he saw something in a window.

"Raven would like that," he said to himself and walked inside. He bought the item and slipped in into his pocket. It was five, not late enough for Raven to be on stage, but certainly early enough to go home and change. Beastboy opened his apartment door and the phone rang. He locked it behind him and picked up.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hey Beastboy," Cyborg said over the phone, "Are you going back to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah," Beastboy said, "I was going to go see Raven again."

"I heard you stayed with her all weekend," Cyborg said.

"Does anyone not know about that," Beastboy asked.

"No," Cyborg said, "Anyway, that's not what I called about. Jessie's coming tonight, Star and Robin will be there also."

"Cool," Beastboy said, "It's going to be just like old times."

"I'll se you there," Cyborg said. He hung up and got changed, he still smelled like Raven's apartment. He pulled on a black tee and jeans. He decided against driving and hoofed it to the bar. Getting there close to 7 (he stopped and shopped along the way **cough cough boarders cough cough**) when he walked in her saw Cyborg sitting across from a woman with pink hair.

"Beast," Cyborg called when he saw him, "Over here." He stood and walked over. "I think you already know my wife." The woman turned.

"Jinx," Beastboy exclaimed, "Whoa, didn't expect to she you two together."

"It's Jessie now," she said, hugging the green man, "I had to change my name when I ran away from H.I.V.E., but that was before I became a Titan. You know the story from there. Anyway, how are thins with you?"

"Great," he replied, pulling up a chair, "How are you two doing?"

"Wonderful," she said, "Cy and I think we'll be able to afford some kids soon." Suddenly Jinx was tackled from behind, a blur of red flew by.

"Friend Jinx," Starfire exclaimed, crushing Jinx in a hug, "It has been far to long."

"Hey Kori," Jinx said, she was nearly turning blue, "You're kinds crushing me." Star let Jinx go, laughing a little. Robin walked up.

"Is she crushing people again," he asked, the former boy wonder had grown up as had star. Star's hair was longer and she had learned better English. Robin's hair was the same length, but he had lost the boyish features and his face had matured. He pulled out a chair and settled in it, Star making herself comfortable in his lap. They all drank, responsibly, and waited for Raven to perform. She sang another sad love song and disappeared to roaring applause. Beastboy suddenly felt a lion in his chest roar when the men came in with flowers. He waited until the line got nice and long before walking up to Demeter, who was guarding the doors again.

"Hey Demeter," he said, smiling.

"Go on back Gar," Demeter said, "She's waiting for you." He smirked as the men in line gaped. He walked right back and knocked on Raven's door.

"Come in Beastboy," she said. Raven was still in her dress. A dark purple strapless piece that hugged her form in just the right places. She hugged him and smiled as she sat down. "No flowers tonight?" He saw still had the black orchids on her dressing stand. She pulled her hair down and began brushing it up into a ponytail. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes," he said and took the box swiftly out of his pocket. He kneeled down and took the object out. Quickly fastening it around her glorious pale neck. He stood back up. (Ha! Not proposing.) "Look."

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. Around her neck was a fine silver chain holding a moon pendant. The moon was made of white opal and in the center of the full moon was a raven with spread wings in black opal. She touched it gently; the chain held in just below her collarbones, a perfect fit. He was crouching just behind her.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it," Raven replied, still facing the mirror. She turned to thank him, and his face was right there. Beastboy leaned in a little further, Raven looked at his eyes, she knew she couldn't resist. Raven tilted her head to the right and let him kiss her. (Finally)

Beastboy had to keep from shouting in joy when she let him in. He brought his arms around her and she slipped hers around his neck. Beastboy pulled her off the chair, closer and they were keeling in front of each other. Her deepened the kiss, letting his tongue flash across her lips. Time slowed as their tongues melded. His arms wrapped her even closer, easily enveloping her waist and back. It seemed like an eternity before they finally parted. Beastboy looked around, nothing had exploded. Raven was smiling, looking incredibly happy.

"Well," he said, sitting on the chair and pulling her on his lap, "That was only five years in the coming. I almost forgot this." Beastboy pulled a wrapped package out of his cargo pocket and handed it to her. "Happy birthday Raven." Raven smiled.

"You remembered," Raven said. Kissing him lightly on the lips. She opened the gift and gasped once again. It was beautiful black leather bound book. In gold letters it proclaimed the title. "The collected works of Edgar Allen Poe! Oh, thank you!" She put the book on her table and wound her arms around Beastboy's neck again, kissing him soundly on the lips again.

"I could really get used to that," Beastboy whispered to Raven.

"So could I," she replied, "Be right back." She slipped behind a dressing curtain and emerged in tight black pants and a tight purple tee. She slid her feet into boots and grabbed his hand. "Come, let's go. I'm on break." She walked out to see Jinx, Robin, and Star sitting at a table with Cyborg. Star squealed and gave a crushing hug only Star could give.

"Friend Raven," she said, "It has been to long. How are you, I had no idea your voice was so well for performing." Raven took a seat and ordered rounds for everyone. The guys soon began talking loudly about old times and Jinx leaned over to her friend.

"So I take it you and Beastboy were making out in the back," Jinx asked.

"How did you know," Raven asked, blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's kind of hard to miss a few tables and chairs levitating and glowing black," Jinx said, "Don't worry, I put everyone under illusion, they didn't notice anything."

"Thanks," Raven said, "Yeah, I guess." She saw Demeter look over and Raven and raise and eyebrow, then nod her head in the direction of the bar. "I'll be right back." Raven walked over to her friend.

"Hey," Demeter said, "Boss says you can take off for the night. I told him your old friends were in town."

"You shouldn't have done that," Raven protested.

"But I did," Demeter replied with a smile, "Go ahead. I know you haven't seen any of them in five years. You should keep in touch with them Raven; you never know when they're going to come in handy. If I counted the times all my friends pulled my ass out of a sling, I would be counting for, well, a very long time. I'm just watching out for you kid."

"Thanks," Raven said and walked back to her table, "Hey guys, lets go somewhere. The boss just let me off."

"Great," Robin said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Clubbing," Jinx and Star said at once.

"I think that settles it," Cy said, taking Jinx's hand, "Shall we." They all piled into different vehicles and drove to a dance club near by. They all walked in. Star shed her jacket to reveal low jeans and a pink tube top. Jinx let her hair down and was wearing a black top with blue designs and a black skirt with boots. Raven was still in her attire of black leather pants and purple top, her hair was out of her face and she had taken her makeup off, showing her katra.

"Let us do the dance," Star said, puling Raven and Jinx towards the dance floor.

"Hey," Jinx said, "Want to make the guys drool?" The two other nodded. "Good, lets dance." Jinx, Raven, and Star all began dancing together in a rather risqué manor. Raven looked out of the corner of her eyes and had to struggle to keep from laughing. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin had all stopped dead in their tracks. Gaping at the three girls. Jinx saw this too and began throwing her hips around a little more, totally breaking it down. Star was doing very nice moves with her hips, though slightly understated then Jinx. Raven was in a whole other league. Her arms were twirling above her head and running down her hair. Her hips moved sensuously form side to side; her tee rode up and showed ff her thin form.

It was not long before three random guys came and tried to get in with the three vixens. The boys were on them in a heartbeat. Thrown away, the men cussed and the Titans took back their dates. Robin faced Star and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jinx and Cyborg started breaking down and tearing up the floor. Beastboy and Raven were, once again, in a whole other league. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nothing could have pried him away from her. She leaned back against him, and all he could think of his how her back felt against his chest. The song ended far to soon for Beastboy's taste, and he did not release Raven. She did not squirm away.

Raven felt a swirl of emotion deep inside her. A new emotion had surfaced, but she could not identify it. She was too preoccupied with Beastboy's arms that were linked about her hips. She switched the records on the DJ table and spun in Beastboy's arms, winding her own around his neck. A slow song began and they began swaying with the music. The world slowed down, and she felt like she was the only one there. Just her and Beastboy. He pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He had grown in five years, once the shortest, he was now almost a head taller then Raven. She smiled and tilted her head up; Beastboy leaned in and kissed her. She smiled, happier then she had been in years.

Yup, they FINALLY kissed. Keep reading, I'll update soon.

Review please, they spur my imagination.

-Verya


	6. Sister talk

Hey, I'm back.

Here comes Chapter 6.

Thank you so much to everyone for reading. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Special thanks to:

Starfireandravenrox

Mental Mess

Hope Rising

Fantasy Obsessed

darktank

SddictiveJon

Tenshi Takai

JNgirl

Kenji Star

And (last but most certainly not least)

BlackBloodyTears (I LOVE U!)

I think you all know my weird writing styles now, with what means what.

For those of us who forgot:

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I (yet again) do not own TT. (this is really starting to get old)

And on we read fellow fans!

The three couples danced the night away, emotion swirling in the air. Beastboy and Raven forgot the rest of the world in each other's arms. Beastboy took Raven back to her flat and dropped her off. The two shared a passionate goodbye kiss in the elevator. Raven entered the flat to find a very smug Demeter sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you smirking about," Raven asked, hanging up her jacket.

"Nothing," Demeter said, "It's just funny. From what you tell me that was only five years in the coming." Raven looked over her shoulder and glared.

"So," she asked.

"I'm just glad you found someone," Demeter replied, "You know I worry about you."

"Yeah, well," Raven replied, "You've got someone you won't tell me about. I worry every time you go out to meet him. At least you know my guys."

"Guy," Demeter corrected, Raven had never brought anyone back to the apartment, "As far as I know you haven't been on a date in five years."

"That's my business Demeter," Raven said, "You've never even brought anyone back for me to meet. I don't even know your past."

"And you're just a wide open plain," Demeter retorted, the two seemed at odds, but they never were. Demeter and Raven were like sisters, but they enjoyed bickering. It kept them both on their toes like any friendly sparring match. Raven and Demeter laughed, Raven was just too happy to keep up the match. When they calmed Demeter was happier for Raven then Raven was for herself. "Well, you must be head-over-heels if he's already got you giving up our bickering."

"Yeah," Raven said, reflecting on the night and how she felt in his arms, she smiled. "I guess he does make me feel like that. Ever felt that way?"

"Once," Demeter said, "You'll meet him. You know how I am about guys."

"Yeah," Raven said, "We both have reasons to be wary." Demeter's and Raven's past remained a verbal mystery, but both knew that the other had scars in their early life, and not the ones they each sported on their skin.

"I guess this is a funny time for the past to come up," Demeter said, "The worst experience at the best time."

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "It's funny how that happens." Raven and Demeter looked into their teacups, caught in thoughts of the past and the future. It was always funny how people were connected.

'It is funny,' Raven thought to herself, 'Star and I were like sisters, but so are Demeter and I. Well, Star and I are tied by the time we spent together. After all, we were the only two girls on the Titans until Jinx came, but that was later, much later. Demeter and I are tied by so much more, experiences, personality, kind of. We both have dark pasts that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. Still, we're living pretty well. It's strange, five years ago I couldn't show emotion. Star helped me though mastering my powers, Demeter helped me though mastering my emotion by helping me defeat my father. It's funny how life leads you to those who you will help and who will help you. I guess life's just like that.'

Raven and Demeter spent the rest of the night in silence, just thinking. They had done it before, there was nothing to say, they rarely talked about their pasts. It was a strange relationship, sisters who did not chat and were not related in any way.

OK, I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted a chapter devoted to the relationship between Raven and Demeter. It will come into greater light as the story continues. Just remember, Demeter is not all she seems (remember the scar on her neck). Keep reading, I'll update soon.

Review please, I welcome all criticism, praise, and flames.

--Verya

P.S. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled on the 17th (ouch) so I'll probably be unconscious until the 19th. I probably won't update until after that. Bear with me here, I don't want them out.

-Verya


	7. The Invitation

Hello everyone.

I'm back and writing, even though I feel like a chipmunk.

Special Thanks to all my readers, but especially to:

oranfly: thanks, the luck helped.

darktank: Just wait, you learn to love Demeter.

Starlit Moonshadow: I hope this is soon enough.

ravenmasteroftele: thank you.

WickedWitchoftheSE: It's really not that bad. I was only knocked out for a day, and that's just because my body mass is so insignificant compared to the medication I was on. Wisdom teeth, meh, not that bad. Just wait, the brother is in a few more times.

AddictiveJon: sorry, I was on my meds and kinda stoned when I posted last. I love you so much for reading, please forgive me. kneels and begs

BlackBloodyTears: Oh my God, I love you. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad the bionic monkeys have not yet attacked me. Here is the next chapter.

JNgirl: Thank you, and no, Demeter is not just out of the blue. I won't say more because it gives away the story, just keep reading.

All my readers: I love you all.

Read on fellow fans.

Disclaimer: I (totally not getting old) do not own TT.

Raven got up early and meditated without Demeter, who always slept in Tuesday mornings for some reason. She was still wearing the pendant Beastboy had given her. She finished her workout and put the tea water on. She slipped into the shower, she thought of Beastboy when she was running soap through her waist-long purple hair. 'He said he liked my hair,' she thought to herself, 'How it smelt. Hm. Maybe I should wear it down more often.' She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She pulled on her traditional black jeans, work boots, and black Orion's tee shirt. She put her ID on her belt and grabbed her leather jacket. Her tool belt stayed at the theatre for most of the year.

"Hey sleepy head," Raven called, "Hurry up, we get our new assignments today." There was a new show every ten weeks at the Orion, which meant each stage crew had an enormous job. Each set was constructed in less then a week and usually had to be taken down a few days after closing night while auditions for the next show were going on. In between those periods were touch-ups, cleanings, and fixes. Raven and Demeter were very thin and therefore invaluable to the tradition theatre team. There were eight teams at the Orion, one for each stage. There were three theatre-in-the-round stages and five traditional stages. The theatre was old, and all the stages were flat, not raked (at an angle) like they were now. So every time they did a production they had to build a set floor above the existing theatre floor, so Demeter and Raven could fit under the wood framing to bolt platforms together.

"Five more minutes," Demeter groaned, a pillow over her head. Raven sighed; she walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold-water tap. (Guess how Raven gets Demeter up. It involves a freezing cold washcloth applied directly to the face. HA HA, so evil.) Demeter bolted upright. "I'm up, I'm up!" She saw Raven still in the room. "That wasn't nice." She threw a pillow at Raven; she blocked it easily and soon returned the missile.

"Neither is getting the shit end of the stick when it comes to crew assignments," Raven said. "Hurry up, I'll make breakfast." Demeter stumbled into the kitchen, her hair mussed from the pillow. She ate with her eyes closed and got out her own jacket.

"Lets go," she mumbled. Raven got their helmets and they went downstairs. They said goodbye to Mrs. Dubbinton and drove to the Orion Theatre three miles away. Raven was glad no one knew of her episode, they all thought she was epileptic. Raven turned off her bike and locked it into the back of the building.

"Morning Jason," Raven called.

"Hey girls," he replied, hugging them both. "How are you guys today?"

"Great," Demeter replied, "I'm going to go pass out backstage now." Demeter walked off and passed out on Brian's shoulder, he smiled and set her on a set of sandbags. Raven felt a pair of hands behind her and they covered her face.

"And I am," the deep voice asked. Raven smirked.

"Hey Nick," she said. He was in the cast of the show, he had a great voice for musicals and the teens loved him. She had to admit, he was pretty hot, and straight, a rarity in theatre.

"You always know me," he said, spinning her around. He smiled at her.

"You're straight," Raven said, "It's not that hard to pick you out." She smiled and ducked out of his hold to go talk to Jeremy. Pretty soon their stage manager, Brian, called them all in.

"Posts up," he called, "Check your lists and see what show you're on. Auditions are in two weeks, so be ready."

"Rea," Nick called, much taller then the two girls, "You're on the Wicked crew, Dem's on Les Mis."

"Thanks Nick, you're a doll," Rea said, then ran off to find Demeter, napping backstage where Brian had left her. "Hey, come on. You're on the Les Mis. Crew. Again."

"You know," Demeter said, "I got tired of that set the third time I built it. You think that they would put me on a new set after eight years." It had been Demeter who had gotten Rea the job at Orion's; she had been working here far longer then most.

"You think they would get a new show," Raven said, helping her friend up.

"Come on. Let's get started, we're going to get stage cleaning again."

"The downplay to being the only two to fit under the stage," Demeter said, standing. "Come on." The two grabbed their tool belts, wheeled trolleys, goggles, and dust masks.

"Rea, Demeter," Brian called.

"Get started on stage cleaning," they said in unison, "Stages 7 and 4." Brian smiled.

"Good girls," Brian said, "I don't know what'd we'd do without you."

"Suffer a dirty stage," Demeter suggested, "Or give us a pay raise."

"Not my department," Brian yelled, climbing up to stage 7 loft, "That's the boss's department."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven called, "Talk to you at lunch. Oi, John!"

"What," Jon asked, walking over. Raven lay down on her trolley and put on her dust gear.

"Roll me under," Raven instructed, turning on her lamp and opening the under-stage hatch. John grabbed her ankles and shoved.

"Going under," He called. John and Raven had an understanding between them of how to work. "Clear or block."

"Clear right," Raven yelled, "Straight blocked. Let me go!" Raven felt his grip leave her ankles and he closed the hatch. She worked for God knows how long, she loved the stage. The only downfall came when people began to walk across the stage. She banged four times, her own specific code, on the roof.

"Oi," she heard Brian shout, "Get off the stage, we got people under there." Raven heard scurrying footsteps and the pressure on the wood above her left. "You all right? Who's down there?"

"It's Rea," she called, her voice muffled, "What time is it?"

"Twelve minutes to lunch," Brian answered, "I'll get John to pull you out, I was just about to send out a search party." Raven crawled back to her trolley and reached out, she felt John's hands grip her wrists.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her out. Raven came out from underneath the stage accompanied by a large puff of dust and grime. John coughed. Raven smiled.

"Thanks man," she was filthy. Dirt was in her hair and all over her face except for the part where her goggles had been. Demeter was much in the same condition.

"You look like shit," Demeter commented, her tool belt over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Raven replied, "And you're a picture of beauty yourself. Come on, let's go get lunch."

"Brian ordered pizza," Demeter replied, "If we chip in we get one."

"Point the way my friend," Raven said, throwing her arm around her friend and walking towards the crew cafeteria. They were halfway through a pizza when Nick walked over.

"Hey Rea," he called, "There's a guy on the phone claiming to be the father of your child!" The crew and cast messed around with each other like that. They all teased each other and a guy came and put his arms around Raven, taking the phone off the wall and talking into the phone piece.

"Get off," Raven said, smacking John away, "Go, shoo. Hello?"

"Hey Rea, when are you due," Beastboy said, Raven smiled, her whole face lit up when she heard his voice.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to a romantic dinner tonight, my place, say around, seven?"

"Sure," Raven said flirtatiously, "May I ask the attire?"

"Anything," he replied, "Though I would prefer a dress, if you wear something, I'll be wearing a jacket."

"See you then," Raven replied.

"Not if I see you first," Beastboy said, "I'll pick you up."

"Bye," Raven said.

"Bye," Beastboy said. Raven hung up the phone to a crowd of expectant faces.

"What," she asked.

"Rea's got a date," Demeter piped up from her pizza, "Is it that hot guy from the other night?"

"Demeter," Raven said, and then was swarmed by questions.

"Who is he," John asked.

"Rea's got a date," Nick asked, "Where does he live?"

"Do we know him," Kelly asked.

"Is he gay," John persisted.

"Is he straight," Laura asked.

"Can you introduce us," Nick asked, "You can't go out with him without our stamp of approval."

"Get away," Raven teased, "Demeter, you're horrible!"

"Yes I know," Demeter replied, continuing to eat. "Fill me in."

"Date, tonight," Raven said, "Just dinner."

"You're taking your knives right," Demeter asked, "You know what most guys think comes after dinner."

"Gar's not like that," Raven said, taking another slice of pizza, "He would never ask for sex on the first date."

"And the club was," Demeter asked.

"Hanging out with old friends," Raven replied, "Besides Cy is like my older brother, he would kill Gar if he even suggested sex. One wrong move on his part and Cy will blow his head off."

"You're still taking your knives," Demeter said, "That wasn't an option. Also, I will help pick out the outfit. I'm going to count this as a second date, seeing as how you've known each other for five years." The girls threw away their empty pizza box and grabbed a soda.

"He's already seen enough skin," Raven said, "Between five years ago, three nights ago, and the club."

"Yes," Demeter agreed, "But it's time to show you off. I'll be doing your outfit, makeup, and hair."

"No," Raven said.

"This isn't a discussion," Demeter said, "I'll call Jo, she owes me. Jo can cover for you tonight and I'll get my contact to dig up some stuff on Gar."

"His info is classified," Raven said quietly, "Just like mine, by the way, who don't you know and who doesn't owe you a favor?" Demeter stopped walking, thinking. She was actually puzzled. "The fact that you have to stop and think of a name proves my point, Dem."

"Can I get back to you on that," Demeter said, still thinking.

"Sure," Raven said with a smile, "Tell me when you're done cleaning the bottom of 4."

"That will take forever," Dem said.

"My point, once again, precedes me." Dem laughed and headed back to stage four while Raven went back to seven. Raven thought only of her date with Beastboy for the rest of the day.

Review please.

I love you all.

--Verya


	8. The Date

Hey everyone, I had another break of writing inspiration.

Thank you to all who are reading this now because it means that you're reading my story.

Special Thanks to:

dancingirl3:

ravenmasterofthele

midnightmoo220

darktank

bb-and-raven-rock

BlackBloodyTears

And

To all my readers, I love you all.

Here we go!

"talking"

'thoughts'

_emphasis_

(my own little notes)

Read on fellow fans.

"This one," Demeter said, throwing another dress at Raven. Raven took one look at it.

"No," she said, it was dark blue, but it was strapless and had frills at the bottom, "Not that one. Look, we've been at this for an hour. I'll pick out my own dress."

"Just make sure it's something different," Demeter said, "You always wear black and purple, show a new side, knock him off his feet. Guys need that every once in a while or they get bored."

"Thanks," Raven said sarcastically, shuffling through her closet. She had brought home a number or shorter dresses she used on stage, but they were all to glittery for a casual date. "Agh. I had so many good ideas, this needs to be perfect. I need something that will show me off but won't make me look like a skank!"

"Sweetie, that's something I will pay to see."

"You're not helping." Raven shifted through her closet one more time. "And I still have nothing to wear! It's almost 6:30!"

"Come here," Demeter said, dragging Raven to her own room and opening the closet. "Have at it! You've been through your closet five times; you're not going to find anything new. The stuff on the left is smaller then that on the right." Raven thumbed through the dresses and pants, looking for something to wear. Suddenly it jumped out at her, the perfect dress. Raven pulled it out and showed Demeter, her teeth biting her lower lip. "Heaven knows I've never worn it, though, he may just tackle you when he sees you in that. Also, I know for a fact you've got a great pair of little black heels that would go great with it."

"How do you know about my heels, I just bought those last week?"

"Because I raid you closet dummy! Now, lets get your hair and makeup done, we don't have much time."

Beastboy got out of his car and buzzed up on the intercom. "It's Gar."

"Come on up," Demeter said, he could hear Raven freaking out in the background, "She's almost ready." Gar, taking his small gift of flowers with him, walked past the little old lady in the hall and went up the elevator. Demeter was waiting for him.

"You know," she said, jokingly/flirtatiously, "You don't have to go out with _Raven_."

"You're right," Beastboy said, "I don't have to, but I want to." Demeter smiled and smacked his arm lightly.

"It'll take more then that lover boy," Demeter said, "I already got my man." Beastboy smirked.

"Come on Raven," he said, remembering old time when Star used to get Raven dressed up. "Even Star couldn't keep you this long." Demeter walked back, smirking. She put the flowing in a vase and looked at Raven.

"Relax kid," she said, "He'll eat every one of those words once he sees you. Go knock him dead." Raven walked forward a little. "And I don't mean literally." Raven smiled at her friend and walked out from the behind the paper and steel wall.

Beastboy did eat every one of his words. She walked from behind the wall and his jaw hit the floor. Beastboy thought of every single reason why he should go out with Raven, and why he did not deserve a beauty like her. Raven (Beastboy started at the top and worked his way down) had her hair pinned loosely up and trailing down her back in a cascade of loose curls, two tendrils framed her face. Her eyes were neatly outlined, but down drowned out by, eyeliner and a slight dual amethyst and onyx shadow. Her pale cheeks glowed with a slight silver sheen (seeing as how Raven's to pale for any other color) and her lips were dyed a dark and dusty red. Her whole makeup was understated, which, for some unexplainable reason, only magnified her beauty. Her dress had wide (but not to wide) straps, she was wearing the pendant and chain he had given her the night before.

Her dress itself was a work of art. It was black, longer on the right then the left by two inches. The right side had a slit to make it even. On the dress were three silver rose embroidered on the bodice of the dress. It covered her modestly, but hugged her form in exactly the right places. There was a dainty silver belt at the waist for decoration, a moon charm at the end of the chain. Raven wore stockings with a silver sheer and little black sandals with a ribbon tie that made her four inches taller. On her right wrist was a delicate silver chain with a star charm on a matching one on her left ankle with a raven charm. She was beautiful, what Beastboy did not see was the two sheaths on her inner thigh's, a loan from Demeter. She was beautiful, Beastboy had not moved in at least twenty seconds. Raven could not help but laugh.

"Close your jaw," she said, putting her finger under it and closing it for him, "You may eat flies as a frog, but I'm sure they don't taste good now." Beastboy was still stunned.

"You look beautiful," he stuttered as he helped her with her coat.

"Thank you," Raven said, kissing his cheek, "You don't look so bad yourself." Beastboy could not help himself as they got into the elevator, his hand wandered to his cheek where she kissed him.

'Note to self:' he thought, 'Never wash this side of face unless dire need presents itself.' Beastboy offered Raven his arm and led her out to the car and up to his flat, still having to pinch himself to make sure this was real. He opened the door of his flat antechamber and stepped aside for Raven.

"Wow," Raven said, removing her coat, Beastboy took it and hung it on a nearby wall rack. "Looks like you did pretty well for yourself." Beastboy's flat was very clean and tidy (so un-Beastboy), mostly tan and black. He had a few modern paintings on the wall and some other art added, though you knew it was Beastboy by the entertainment system in the far corner of the living room. "I never pictured you as the contemporary one." Beastboy smiled.

"Well, it's not the tower," he said, pouring her some wine, "But it's homey enough. I certainly don't miss Cyborg's taste for meat."

"Neither do I," Raven said, "Do you remember the time he tried to cook steak with his mechanical arm because the stove was broken?" Beastboy chuckled, he remembered all to well, he even had the burn scar to prove it. He turned to stove on, having prepared everything in advance, and made some very good tofu steak. Raven sat on the couch, he soon joined her, she was staring out over the city in his picture window.

"The city looks peaceful now," Beastboy said, the sun had just set and the lights were beginning to blink on. "I've always loved the city at sunset, it's almost like the city freezes and watches as another day ends."

"Just welcoming the stars and watching," Raven said, moving closer to Beastboy. "I've always loved this time too. It was when the city was quiet and peaceful, before night fell and all the creeps came out." She slipped into the circle of Beastboy's arm; a shiver ran down his spine just by the sight of the beauty before him.

"Do you ever miss the old days," he asked, "You know, no school, no job. Staying up late and watching movies with Star and Robin, teasing them because they never got together. Watching Cyborg and Jinx grow closer."

"I don't miss the last part," Raven said, Beastboy looked at her, confused. "You weren't the one who walked in on one of their little "training sessions." I still don't think I've gotten over that." Beastboy mocked shuddered, though not without a hint of true horror.

"I really did not need to know that," Beastboy said. He got up and walked over to the stove.

"Neither did I," Raven said, standing. "Though I do miss hanging out with everyone. Are we still even allowed to say 'hang out?' We're all in our twenties now. The other four of the Titans have already moved on and a building happy homes." Beastboy had to notice that they were the last couple in the Teen Titans; every other had already married their counterpart.

"Yeah," Beastboy said, stirring the potatoes, "It doesn't seem like that long ago we were out fighting crime. Still, we were so young then, so careless and reckless. Sometimes I shudder at half the stuff we did." Raven laughed, a deep hearty laugh that was rarely heard. "What?"

"You," Raven said, she was not hysterical, just laughing, "I would never have pictured you to ever be the cautious one. I would have pictured you the one ready to go back out there and jump off buildings again, transforming just before you hit the ground. You used to get me every time when you did that."

"Really," Beastboy said, "I guess things change as you grow up. I doubt I could watch you take on some stooge again without looking over to see if you were okay. That one time when that gang had us on the roof scared me."

"You mean the time when it was those ten guys vs. the two of us and they threw me off the roof," Raven asked.

"Yeah," Beastboy answered, moving the Tofu onto a serving dish with the rest of the meal, "And you hit the dumpster five stories down and broke your arm. That was scary." Raven felt the emotion pour of Beastboy, not the kind she felt of Cy or Robin, this was strong and passionate care, more then brotherly love. There was a small silence before Beastboy leaned over and kissed Raven gently on her lips before pulling her chair out for her.

'Wow,' Raven thought to herself, sipping her wine, 'I'm really getting used to this and it's only, technically, our first date.'

"Well," Beastboy said, completely back to the fun-loving guy she knew, "Have at it. I'm also glad we no longer have to cook for Cyborg. You know, I still call him over when I need the fridge emptied." The reminder of Cyborg's stomach capacity brought a smile to Raven's face, and took some tofu and passed the dish on to the green man across from her. Beastboy and Raven talked for the rest of the evening and retired to the couch. They had just settled down when a knock came at the door.

"If that's Nick I get twenty bucks," Raven said, "I already bribed Demeter to stay away." Beastboy laughed and suddenly became serious.

"Who's Nick," he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Go answer the door," Raven said as the person knocked louder, "I'll tell you when you get back." Beastboy walked into the other room and opened the door a little, then thanked Robin for the years of training. He leapt back quickly, performing a wonderful gymnastic feat and keeping three points of contact upon landing. He skidded back into Raven's view and she leaped over the couch, her hands glowing black with her power.

"Gar," a very feminine voice shrieked. Raven raised an eyebrow, Beastboy looked as though he wanted to run far, far away. A woman with blonde hair and a pink dress walked in, she did not see Raven. She ran towards Beastboy, who dodged once again.

"Ana Marie," he asked, still dodging, "What are you doing here? I'm kind of busy right now."

"You can't deny me any longer Gar," she said, charging towards him and latching onto his arm, "I'm not going to wait for you to call me back, I've left dozens of messages."

"Can you take a hint," Beastboy asked, "I'm not interested in you Ana Marie. You're a nice girl, but you're just not my type." Ana Marie would not take "no" for an answer, she squirmed, trying to reach his face and kiss him.

"Garfield," she whined. Raven decided to make her entrance here.

"Hi," she said, Ana Marie looked up from Beastboy, "I'm Gar's girlfriend and I don't like skanks."

"Gar," Ana Marie screamed, "You're cheating on me!"

"We never had anything," he said shoved her, gently, away. "I can't cheat on what isn't mine."

"I'm Rea, by the way," Raven said, offering her hand, the dumb girl took it. She spun Ana Marie faster then Beastboy had ever seen her move and shoved her out the door. "It was nice meeting you, oh, and by the way, if you ever bother Gar again, I'll personally rearrange every finger on your manicured little hand. Have a nice night." Raven slammed the door and locked it, Beastboy stood in shock. The look that had been on Ana Marie's face had been priceless, shock and anger make a funny expression when mixed with artificial blonde hair and an all pink makeover. "That was fun. It's to bad she wasn't around five years ago, Robin would have installed her as part of your training."

"She's better then simulations," Beastboy said, "She's my neighbor. Ana Marie has been trying to latch her little pink claws in me since she moved in last year." Raven looked at the wall.

"That certainly explains the high-tech security system," she said, smiling. Beastboy laughed and stood upright again.

"By the way," he said, "The way you threw her out of here was incredibly sexy."

Raven smiled and turned her left heel out and said in a cute voice, "Think so?" Beastboy smiled and kissed her.

"So," he asked as they settled on the couch again, "How did you know I wasn't interested in her."

"One:" Raven began, "Definitely not your type, she's to prissy. Two: Your reaction to her walking, excuse me, breaking in, the door. Three: Ok there is no three, but I'll probably come up with one later."

"By the way," Beastboy asked, "Who's Nick."

"An over-protective guy who wants to be my boyfriend," Raven said.

"Can I kill him," Beastboy cut in.

"No," Raven said, "He's harmless. Besides, he'd have John, Brian, and all my other friends between the bar and the crew after him."

"Brian, John," Beastboy asked, curious.

"John's gay and Brian's married," Raven said, "Most of my friend are either of the two."

"Oh," Beastboy said.

"Basically I'm hanging around the equivalent of twenty Cyborg's," she elaborated. Beastboy completely understood. When Raven was seventeen a guy tried to follow her home and ran into Cyborg, he was released from the hospital two months later in a wheelchair. Beastboy laughed at the image and so did Raven. Their laughter died slowly away and she snuggled into the circle of his arm, her sandals had been discarded after Ana Marie left and her feet were tucked neatly under her knees. Beastboy felt Raven's had on his shoulder and let the tender moment live on. If either had broken the silence, the moment would shatter and break. Beastboy and Raven were both collecting the seconds like precious diamonds falling from the sky, letting them fill up their hearts and souls with happiness.

Raven shifted a little, looking up into deep emerald orbs, her hand on his chest. Beastboy was looking down into her eyes, his arm around her shoulder. Neither knew who kissed whom, their lips just melded. Beastboy's other hand cradled Raven's neck as the kiss deepened. Raven slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her silky leg brushed the back of his and Beastboy almost shouted, he loved everything about the woman in his arms. Raven felt safe and whole, their tongues battled and Beastboy's hands pulled her closer, pulling her to him. An eternity later they parted, Raven curled in Beastboy's lap. They had kissed, nothing else, but it filled each to the brim with joy. Raven felt Beastboy's arms encompass her, but she did not shield away for flinch, he would never hurt her.

'Damn,' Beastboy thought, his arms around Raven, 'We've only been together again for a few days, and already I'm head-over-heels for her. If this is how Robin and Star felt, it's no wonder they married as soon as they hit 18. I'm almost glad this did not happen then, because I might not be holding her now.'

'How can I change this quickly,' Raven asked herself, safe in his arms, 'Four days ago I was turning down offers left and right, I'm sure he was too. Now I can't picture life without hearing his voice. I could barely keep from shouting when he called me today. What is this?' Something deep inside her answered. 'Love, Raven, I'm called love.' Beastboy kissed Raven once more in his apartment, softly and gently, his lips just brushing over hers. He took her back to her flat and drove back alone. Even a barrage of phone messages from Ana Marie could not get Beastboy's spirits down. That night he transformed into a raven and flew about the city, whooping and cheering for joy.

"So," Demeter asked, curious on why her roommate was back at two in the morning, "How'd it go?" Raven felt Beastboy's presence leave the radius of her powers. She, very calmly, removed her shoes and jumped in the air, whooping for joy, she even did a back flip (so un-Raven, but, hey, the girl's in love). "I'm guessing it went well."

"It went fantastic," Raven said, all the furniture in the room levitating with her joy, "Just fantastic."

Thanks for reading.

Please Review, I welcome any and all criticism (flames included). Just let me know what you think.

Thanks again.

-Verya


	9. Fire

Hey everybody, I no longer look like a chipmunk! Yea! (I got my wisdom teeth out )

Anyway, I'm going to put my "thank you's" at the end of my fic.

Oh, yeah: I YET AGAIN AND FOR THE REST OF TIME don't own TT.

So read on fellow TT fans!

Beastboy opened his eyes five minutes before his alarm was set to ring. He linked his arms behind his head, still remembering his date with Raven last night. He could still taste her lips on his, the sweet texture of her mouth gliding over his own. Beastboy could not help himself; he had imagined Raven waking up next to him, like when he had held her through the nightmares. He shut off his alarm clock and got up. He went though his normal morning routine: workout, shower, and breakfast. Raven was never far from his thoughts.

'Damn,' he thought to himself while he drove to the office, 'I've only been on, technically, one date with her and I'm already waiting for her to call. She's probably busy at work already, I'll call her when I'm at lunch.'

"Gar," Keith called, he was just walking in. "Hey man, what's new?"

"What do you mean," Beastboy asked as they walked from the parking garage to the office building. "We just talked yesterday."

"You," Keith replied, "I've known you for two years and you've never had that much bounce in your step. Was it this Nightingale creature you're still worked up about?" Beastboy saw no point in lying, Keith knew him to well.

"Yeah," Beastboy said.

"So," Keith asked, as the elevator door closed, "How was it? I mean, besides awesome, the girl's still got you on cloud nine. Come on, man, tell me what she's like."

"She's perfect," Beastboy said, "She's smart, funny, she's got a wonderful voice,"

"Pretty," Keith asked as they got out.

"Drop dead gorgeous," Beastboy corrected, "I've never met anyone like her."

"I hope to God you're not talking about Ana Marie," Keith said when they stopped at Beastboy station.

"Oh," Beastboy said, "She barged in last night when Rea was over. She had dinner at my place, right when we finish eating she barges in."

"What'd she do," Keith asked, laughing.

"Well, Ana Marie dug her claws in my arm," Beastboy said, "Rea, oh my God, she was amazing. She throws Ana out and slams the door right in her face. It was the sexiest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Tell me this Rea chick was scantily clothed at the moment," Keith said.

"Slinky dress," Beastboy corrected, "But she's not a skank, she's not like that at all."

"Good," Keith said, "Two questions, 1: where'd you meet her, 2: does she have a sister?"

"I met her at a bar," Beastboy said, "But we knew each other before that, we went to the same school, and no she does not have a sister, roommate though, oh, no, wait she's taken."

"That's all right," Keith said, "maybe she's got some friends at the bar. So, her name's Rea?"

"I shouldn't have told you that," Beastboy said, getting his first game out.

"Probably not," Keith said, "But I know how it goes, she's yours and I'm don't do break-ups, I can get my own dates. So, when you going to call her?"

"Lunch," Beastboy said, hooking up his Nintendo system, "She's got a day job at the Orion, I figured I'd call her then."

"Cool," Keith said, "Talk to you later man. I'll buy lunch, but you owe me details." Beastboy shook his head and hooked up his game system. Two and a half games later he was still at an emotional high from Raven, he went to the lounge to grab a snack before tackling the second half of his game. A few of the guys were watching the news; Beastboy plugged in his number for a soda and turned to watch the news bulletin. The soda fell out of his hand and crashed to the floor. On the T.V. a building downtown raged with fire and smoke billowed into the air.

"Laura Ryan reports," the anchorman said.

"Hello," Laura said, "I'm downtown at the Orion Theatre, which has just fallen victim to another act of pyromaniac who has been terrorizing out city. This one worse then the others, it appears that someone, authorities still have not found the bomber, set fire to the buildings that make up the Theatre." Beastboy felt as though someone had replaced his guts with ice. He grabbed onto a chair to keep from blacking out.

"Gar, hey man," someone said, "You, ok?" Beastboy didn't answer; he could not find any words. He had to hear if Raven was safe.

"Gar," Keith asked, having heard the commotion in his station, "Man you o…h shit."

"The wounded are still coming out of the building," she continued, "Reports of massive structural damage have come in, we do not yet have a number of the wounded. Some of the theatre's managers are busy arranging crews to see who is still missing. Thankfully this is an in-between period for many of the theatres so the auditoriums were not full. Back to you." Beastboy turned, black crawling at the edges of his vision.

"Come on," Keith said, grabbing Beastboy, "Lou, tell someone that we'll be back. We know people who work there." No one made a move to stop Keith; he was the kind of guy who would kill for a friend. Keith had his car revved and on the road in record time. "She's works there, right?" Beastboy did not answer, he was still in shock. "Gar, snap out of it! I need to know what she looks like!"

"Uh," Beastboy stuttered, coming around, "She has pale skin, about a head shorter then me, thin, and purple hair."

"Short, skinny, purple hair," Keith recited, "Ok, do you know anyone else there." Keith never got an answer, they had gotten close to the theatre and Beastboy was already out of the car. He pushed his way through the crowds and got to the police barrier, there were already people there, shouting out names.

"Raven," he screamed, "Raven." Suddenly a shocking head of red hair came into view, trying to keep the masses of people back. "Star," he called out, "Star, over here!" Starfire turned.

"Friend Gar," she shouted over the din, "What are you doing here?"

"Let me though," he said, "I have to find Raven!" Star tried to stop him, but he ducked under her arm and ran towards the buildings as people poured out of it. There were rescue squads pulling people out of spots of wreckage and some people in black tee's helping each other walk. Beastboy ran to his right where there were more buildings and spotted a very diminutive figure with short black and red hair. She was getting her arm bandaged by a rescue worker and had an oxygen mask over her face. "Demeter!"

"Gar," she called, pulling off the mask. Beastboy gripped her shoulders.

"Have you seen Raven," he asked, "Do you know where she is?" Demeter looked right into Beastboy's eyes, and shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Demeter said, "She was working on stage seven. It's that way." She pointed with her good arm he took off in that direction. Smoke filled his lungs, dust and ash were everywhere. He saw someone with brown hair pulling a girl out from under the wreckage. Beastboy knew he had to find Raven, but his years helping others as a Titan kicked in. He ran over and helped lift the beam off the young woman. He then hauled one of her arms over his shoulder and helped the man drag her away into the arms of a waiting volunteer.

"Thanks," the man said. He had dirty brown hair and wore glasses. "You should hang back, it's getting to dangerous!"

"Then why are you heading back there," Beastboy asked.

"This is my theatre," the man answered, "And it's my crew. I'm the manager for this shift, I'm not leaving till all my people are out."

"I'm looking for my girlfriend," Gar said, "Her name's Rea, do you know her."

"You're Mr. Mystery who called yesterday," the man asked.

"That's me," Beastboy answered. "My name's Gar."

"I'm Brian, I didn't know Rea was still missing," he said, "Hurry, I think she was cleaning under stage 7, with any luck she'll be in that area." Beastboy and Brian ran off towards the remains of the theatre, searching the debris as they went. Four more people were found, but none of them were Raven. Beastboy was getting frantic.

"Where else could she be," he asked. Brian wiped his forehead.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe she's caught under some roofing, something we haven't overturned yet."

"Then lets keep looking," Beastboy shouted, turning back towards the building. There was something wrong; he could feel it in his gut. The firefighters in this city were some of the best in the country, but they were having trouble getting the flames to go out. It could have been the age of the building or all the excess timber that had been around for the sets, but fires usually did not get this big this quickly. Beastboy could only dig through the remains of what used to be a stage and hope to find Raven generally unharmed, though at this point, his mind told him to look for her body.

Nothing could have pried those two men away from the burning remnants of the building. Rescue workers tried, but failed, and eventually gave up trying to move them away. It seemed like all hope was lost and Beastboy would never know until Brian shouted. Beastboy crawled over to see a slim hand and a few tendrils of purple hair sticking out from underneath a massive structure.

"It's Rea," Brian called. "This is steel alloy, it may be warm enough to have melted a little, that would explain the cave in, it's still generally in once piece. We should be able to get under the steel and pulled her out. I'm going to look for a way under. Stay here and see if you can flag down anyone to help." Brian ran off and left Beastboy looking at Raven's hand. He held it and felt for a pulse, none could be found. Beastboy shut his eyes tight, praying that the spot on her wrist was wrong and she was still alive. Suddenly he felt the wrist being tugged away from him.

"Brian," Beastboy shouted.

"I found a way under," he replied, muffled from the stage, "Go around to your left and look for me. I'm going to need help getting out of here, she's having trouble breathing." Beastboy ran around and found a strong arm sticking out of a hole in the ground. He grabbed it and the hand withdrew. Beastboy crouched down and stuck his arm in; he felt warm skin beneath his fingers and Raven's shoulders slid into his grasp. "Be careful," Brian called, "Her arm looks broken and I don't want to make the damage worse then it is." Beastboy nodded to himself and pulled Raven out. He laid her away from the fire and turned, Brian had not yet emerged. He could hear coughing from inside the hole.

"Brian," he called, sliding his hand back in, "Grab on!"

"Get Rea out," he called back quietly and between coughs.

"Not without you," Beastboy said, "Come on, you're killing her by making me wait!" Brian did not respond. Beastboy stuck his whole torso in the hole and physically dragged Brian out of the wreckage, ignoring the sharp pain in his side as a muscle cramped. He threw Raven unceremoniously over his shoulder and dragged Brian over steel and wood to get him clear. Once he was free of the smoke two men in Orion shirts came and took Brian to a medic. Beastboy shifted Raven to his arms and sprinted for the police line. He looked for Star, Raven had to get somewhere where she could be treated, without revealing her identity as a Titan.

"Star," he called, moving though people. "Star!"

"Gar," he heard behind him, Robin ran up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get her somewhere," Beastboy said, not explaining to Robin how he'd nearly mowed down his wife to get to Raven. Robin had an ambulance over there in less then a second.

"Get her to the hospital," he instructed, "Stabilize her vitals and anything else that is dire. Don't do anything that she can live without until you get there. One of the doctors will be waiting." Robin turned back to Beastboy, "Go with her, and make sure they don't find out about her powers. Cyborg will be waiting there with Jinx. Hurry!" Beastboy jumped into the back of the ambulance and took hold of Raven's hand while they hooked her up to an air machine. Everyone in the small area was speaking at once.

"Her hearts beating," a paramedic said as the roared through the streets, "But she's having trouble breathing, get me an oxygen feed."

"She has a compound fracture to her right arm and splinters in her left and right," he said, "She also has a gash in her leg and a hunk of wood below the knee."

"Stop the bleeding," a woman instructed, "And set her arm, make sure you prep every area, we don't need an infection on top of all this." The twelve and a half minutes it took to get to the hospital were the longest in Beastboy's life. Raven's breath had given out three minutes away, they had only just restored it when they pulled her out and wheeled her into the ER. Cyborg and Jinx were waiting to take over.

"We'll take it from here," he said. The paramedics looked at each other, they had never seen him before. "I'm from upstairs, they're calling everyone down to help. Go back downtown, there will be more there."

"I've never seen either of you," the woman said, "And I'm not giving over my patient to anyone."

"Look," Cyborg said, there was no room for argument in his tone, "This girl's going to die while we stand here and argue, now get out of here." Cyborg elbowed his way past her and pushed Raven into a private sector of the ER. "Jinx, hook her up and get Jackie in here. I'll need Pat too, if he's not here get Ben."

"On it," Jinx said, hooking Raven up to monitors and a breathing tube. She ducked out of the room quickly while Cyborg set up a tray of surgery and burn equipment. Two people walked in, ready for work.

"What's going on," the man asked

"Old friend Ben," Cy replied, pulling on some gloves, "She was at the Orion. It's Raven."

"Lets go," Jackie said, pulling on her own gloves.

"Jinx," Cyborg said, "Get Beast out of here."

"I'm not leaving," he said, latching onto the bedside. Cyborg nodded at his wife, who quickly broke his hold on the bed and flipped him over her hip.

"Sorry about this," she said, dragging him out behind her, "He needs to concentrate." Beastboy stood helplessly, the thought that he could loose her finally setting in. He also noticed the steel splinter lodged just below his ribs. Beastboy gasped as the pain finally hit him, he had thought it was just muscle pain. The world around him went dark, the last thing he remembered was seeing Jinx turn back towards him and scream his name, then nothing.

Review please, I welcome all criticism and praise of my work. Flame me if you want, just let me know how you feel.

-Verya

To everyone who has read so far: Thank you.

Special Thanks to:

bb-and-raven-rock

WickedWitchoftheSE

FantasyObsessed

midnightmoo22

darktank

oranfly

RaventhePortal

Titanwolf

Daughter of Trigon

and

BlackBloodyTears (I love you! Rock on, we chick authors have to stick together!)


	10. Recovery

Hey guys. I was going to wait a day, but there were to many threats due to my "cliffe" at the end of the last chapter.

So here ya go.

I (yet again) don't own TT.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Time Change 

Read of fellow fans!

Raven's mind became conscious before her body responded. She could feel the fact that she had been healed recently. People were talking around her and there was a steady beeping of a heart monitor.

"She's fully healed," a woman said, "It looks like her powers kicked in while she was sleeping."

"We should probably remove the cast," a man said, "It's probably healed like the rest of her wounds."

"We'll take it off when she wakes up," another, it sounded like Cyborg said, "Let me know when she's alert, I'm going to go check on Gar."

"I'm awake," Raven mumbled, Cy turned around. Raven was finally able to pry her eyes open. Demeter was there with her left arm in a sling.

"You look like shit sweetie," she said, smiling.

"You should she the other guy," Raven said, pushing herself up. A man put pillows behind her.

"Take it easy," he said, "You had a stage fall on you."

"That explains the hangover," Raven sighed, "I'll be up shortly, and you can take the cast off, the arms healed." Cyborg smiled and nodded to the woman, she left to get the saw. "You said something about Gar." Cyborg looked down at her.

"He got a metal splinter in his ribs when he hauled you out," Cyborg explained, Raven paled. "He's find, it missed all his vitals, which is a miracle. We've already removed it, he'll be up and running soon enough." Raven relaxed.

"When can I see him," she asked, putting her arm out so the girl could cut the cast off.

"Today, Cyborg said, "You're all healed thanks to your powers." The cast peeled off and Raven's arm was sturdy. "You know, there are time I wish I could do that."

"I know," Raven said, "And I wish I could punch a hole through a wall, but I'm not even going to try that." She was still in her black tee and jeans. "You OK Dem?"

"I'll be fine," she said, "Just some metal splinters, the sling's just a precaution. I can take my arm out of it in a week. Go find Gar." Raven left; she centered herself, tracking him with her powers. She soon found him, asleep in a near-by room. Raven quieted her steps and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He was lying shirtless, a bandage covering the area just below his ribs. Raven, the lights were still off, took a pair of scissors and cut the gauze away. She focused on her powers and her hands glowed, she ran them over his wound. Raven smiled, she could feel the skin and muscle knitting itself back together. She finished and her knees sagged a little. She was just tired from healing herself and Beastboy. She climbed up on the bed and fell asleep on his shoulder, she did not notice him open an eye or put his arm around her.

A few hours later 

Raven opened her eyes again, Beastboy was sitting up, her head was leaning against his shoulder. He had probably moved her while she was still asleep. He smiled at her and touched her cheek, kissing her briefly.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said softly, "How are you?"

"Better," Raven answered, "Well, now anyways. How are you?"

"Healed," Beastboy said, "Nice work." Raven smiled, she had healed him to often to say it had not been her. Raven's healing did not even leave a scar. Beastboy kissed her again and brought her onto his lap. She curled up like a kitten and he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair. "I was scared for you today. I thought I'd lost you."

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily," she replied, running her hand through his hair. "I've had worse things happen to me then being crushed under a building."

"It still scared me," Beastboy said, looking into her eyes, "I don't want to loose you, and I almost have, twice." Raven trailed her hand down his cheek.

"I'm right here," she said and kissed him. It began as a simple, gentle kiss and deepened. Beastboy pulled her closer and Raven wrapped her legs around him, she felt him shiver and she pulled him closer. His hands were at her lower back; Raven found that it was her turn to shiver. One of his arms wrapped around her and the other ran down her hair. Suddenly, the light flicked on, Raven moved off Beastboy so fast he thought she used her powers.

"Oh," Keith said, "Don't mind me! Carry on."

"Keith, I'm going to kill you," Beastboy said as Raven straightened her shirt.

"Oh, thanks," Keith said, he then turned to Raven, "This must be the beauty who has you enchanted." He took her hand and kissed in, Beastboy hand traveled over to the scalpel tray. "Charmed."

"Not to charmed, mind you," Beastboy growled. Raven hid a smile with her hand and pulled the wheeled tray out of his reach.

"You certainly seem like a charmer," Raven said, "But you're a couple days to late."

"Oh, well," he said, "I was never good at timing. How are you Gar?"

"I'm fine," he said, "Just over-exerted getting Raven out."

"You look fine," Keith said, eyeing Raven, "What happened."

"Just bumps and bruises," she replied, sitting on the bed, Beastboy slipped his arm around her waist, "I was pretty lucky, the steel that was over me was in one piece." Keith smiled.

"I'll keep this short," he said, "There's a redhead out there who's threatening to arrest me if I don't let her see you." Beastboy and Raven shared a knowing look.

"Kori," they both said. Keith left and Star rushed in. She wrapped them both in a bone-crushing hug.

"Friends," she said, "You are uninjured!" Raven and Beastboy would have answered, but they could not breathe.

"Star," Robin said, sauntering in, "They were uninjured, but I don't think they can breathe." Star let go; she smiled a laughed in her little quirky way. She reached for Robin's hand. "You are both OK?"

"Yeah," Raven answered, "Powers of healing really come in handy."

"You know," Beastboy said, "I think I read that somewhere? Healing is good." Raven smiled and shook her head. Robin chuckled and Star laughed lightly.

"Oh friends," she said, "We must do the party to celebrate your recovery. I will invite friends Cyborg and Jinx as well. It will be a pool party." Raven rolled her eyes.

'All right,' Beastboy thought to himself, 'Raven in a swimsuit.'

"Do I have to come," Raven asked, monotone like she would have done in the old days.

"Yes," Robin said, "If you don't I think Star would kidnap you." Raven smiled.

"Ok," she said, "When is this thing?"

"It will be tomorrow," Star said, "It is to late for one now, besides, Robin and I have off on Tuesday's." The others agreed that they could get off work and agreed to meet at Robin/Star's house at noon (yes, he does have a pool). Beastboy walked out with Raven, Cyborg was giving them all a lift home.

"Can you come with me," he asked, Raven looked at him, "I don't want to let you out of my sight just yet." Raven smiled. "I'll go home make sure Demeter's OK first. Then I'll come over, all right."

"Yeah," Beastboy could settle, "I'll get my car and pick you up." The office buildings were closer so Beastboy was able to take the girls from there in his car. Raven got Demeter settled and packed a bag for the night.

"I want you to be careful," Demeter said, "I know you know Gar really well, but keep your guard up. I don't want to loose you either."

"You won't," Raven said, putting her hand on her friends shoulder, "I know him really well. Besides, I've still got my transmitter." She showed Demeter the small implant on her back. "Cyborg gave these to us, the girls at least. If anyone tries anything I hit that and he gets a signal, then he homes in on us and kick the guys butt. Robin and Gar both know they're dead if they try anything."

"Still," Demeter said, "Just, be careful." Raven smiled.

"Are you sure you're OK," Raven knew Demeter was shaken a little.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll be fine, you go." Raven knew she should stay, so she unpacked her bag and called Gar.

"Can you stay here tonight," she asked, "I don't want to leave Dem alone, she's a little more shaken up then she lets on."

"OK," Gar said, "Buzz my up, I'm outside." Raven smiled and opened the elevator for him. He came in and she kissed him lightly. The three talked and watched a movie together, just healing from each other's presence. That night Gar heard Raven leave the room. He walked down and found her in Demeter's room. Demeter was crying in her sleep, little sobs that you could barely hear and crying out incoherently. Raven was holding her, letting Demeter cry into her shirt. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight from the window and her hair trailed down her back. She was rocking slightly and humming a quiet tune. Demeter soon quieted and Raven noticed Beastboy leaning against the doorway. She put Demeter back on her pillow and left quietly, leading him back to her room.

"She was attacked this week," Raven said, "At least I think so, she always has nightmares this week, just like I did last week. We're more alike then we'd like to think, just because of our histories."

"I know," Beastboy said, "She told me about your nightmares last week, that you have them every year."

"Just like her," Raven said, Beastboy wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's kind of sad, that two people with so much pain can find each other. It think that's why I became a Titan, to help others so they wouldn't suffer like I did."

"Your not going to suffer anymore," Beastboy said into her hair, "I'm going to protect you, just like we did in the old days. I'm still watching your back Rae." Raven smiled and turned into him, nuzzling his chest. She kissed him and the two fell into a deep sleep, letting all their troubles go and living only for this moment.

So, what do you think? Please review, all flames welcome.

Special Thanks to:

BlackBloodyTears

ravenmateroftele

FantasyObsessed

Evilly Smart

RaventhePortal

serpentslayer

WickedWitchoftheSE

FantasyObsessed

midnightmoo220

darktank

oranfly

And (though certainly not least)

RaventhePortal

And to all my readers (oh yeah, over 2,000 hits!).

I love you all!

Thank you for reading.

Verya


	11. Party Time

Hey guys, sorry it took my so long to update. I had to move back into school (I'm in a military boarding school and I love it, so no military bashing around me please) and I just got my computer set up. Thankfully I have insomnia and writing is the only thing that relaxes me so I can update right away.

So, I want to say thank you to all my readers who I all love.

Special Thanks to:

TitanPhantomLyokoluver

devilstarkitty13

darktank

WickedWitchoftheSE

Starfireandravenrox

FantasyObsessed

midnightmoo220

RaventhePortal

Daughter of Trigon

JNgirl

lab1152

And (thought most certainly not least)

BlackBloodyTears

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

So, here's the next chappy.

Read on fellow fans!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven opened her eyes and saw a brilliant green arm around her. She smiled and turned over so she could snuggle to Beastboy more closely. She felt her back rub up against his chest and one of his legs slid slightly over hers. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her again. It was six, just like every other day. Raven gingerly moved away and replaced a pillow under his arm so he wouldn't wake up. She made her tea in the microwave, the kettle would wake um Dem and Beat. She drank it in silence and put in her headphones.

Solitudes was her favorite meditation recorder. They recorded nature sounds and usually Celtic or Scottish music. She slipped in her "Guardians of Atlantis" CD and let the calming sounds of the ocean feed her soul; it had been a long time since she needed to chant. Raven was so deep in trance that she did not even notice Beastboy and Demeter join her in meditation. They held the silence (OMG, Beastboy meditated of his own free will! **Gasp**) until eight in the morning, then Demeter woke Raven.

"Rea," she said, shaking her, "Rea, snap out of it." Raven opened her eyes and smiled.

"How long was I tranced," she asked.

"Probably close two hours," Beastboy answered, "You were deep when we came in at seven fifteen. Come on, I'll make breakfast." Beastboy cooked while Demeter and Raven showered. They were soon in, both clad in black robes that covered them from neck to floor. "Where's the party?"

"We just wear these when we don't feel like getting dressed yet," Demeter said, taking her pancakes and pouring massive amounts of syrup on them. "It's when we're to tired or lazy to care." Beastboy nodded and dug into his own food. They ate in silence and spent the rest of the morning just relaxing. Demeter played music on her keyboard; Beastboy watched some sports and Raven read in the circle of his arm. Eleven came around faster then the two would have liked.

"Crap," Beastboy said, "Star will kill us if we're late. Come on, let's go." Raven grabbed her bag (Beastboy has his in the car) and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"I'll be back tonight," she said to Demeter, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Demeter said, "I'll call my guy and have him come over." Raven considered staying, but gave Demeter her space and left. Beastboy followed the directions Robin had given him the previous night and came to a rather large house. They were buzzed through the gate and saw Cyborg's car in the driveway. They parked and walked in. Star was wearing a beautiful red two-piece suit that was darker then a rose with a matching cover-skirt and some sandals. Star hugged the two and welcomed them to her house, leading them out back.

In the back of the house was a large stone patio with a barbecue and furniture. A small bar was set up next to the barbecue. There was a large pool that went as deep at fifteen feet and severl lounge chairs with a retractable shades. To the left of the pool were several changing rooms and storage cubes. The whole place was very warm and comfortable, as well as practical. Robin was setting up the bar in red trunks that were the same shade as Star's suit.

"Hey," Cyborg yelled, clad in blue trunks, "You're late." Beastboy shook his head and winked at Jinx.

"Traffic," he said. Jinx smiled and eyed Raven, she was wearing a dark purple bikini with a stripe of pink at her waistband and her hair was tied up like Raven's.

"Must have been," Jinx said, Raven blushed slightly and quickly went to change. Beastboy emerged in black trunks with green designs all over them. Raven appeared a second later and floored Beastboy (yet again). Raven was wearing a very small black bikini; the only decoration was a miniscule band of deep green at the waistline and below the bust. Her hair trailed down her back and she was barefoot. Beastboy took time to notice just how good Raven's legs were, they were slim and went right up, ending nicely at her slim hips. Her figure narrowed slightly and swelled to her shoulders. Her pale grey skin almost looked like a shocking white in the sun.

Cyborg and Robin gave a wolf-whistle and Raven blushed. Beastboy walked over to her, grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. More whistles were emitted from Cyborg and Robin, as well as a few hoots and hollers. Beastboy did not let Raven go until Jinx pointed out that they were in the presence of others. Raven was blushing scarlet as she sat down with Beastboy's arm around her waist.

"Took you two long enough," Jinx said, her own husband's arm wrapped around her. "What was it, five years?" Beastboy nodded and kissed Raven's neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Robin came over and sat behind Star, loping his arm around her shoulders. They talked of old times and close calls before Cyborg finally decided it was to hot.

"I'm cooling off," he declared, offering his hand to Jinx, "Care to join me?" Jinx smirked and shook her head.

"Not right now," she said. Cyborg pouted a little, but then he offered his arm, rather comically to Robin, who took it as was rewarded with being thrown into the pool headfirst. He sputtered up for air to find a laughing Jinx and Star, a howling Cyborg and Beastboy, and a chuckling Raven.

"That wasn't funny," he said defiantly.

"You're right," Raven said, "It was hilarious." Cyborg and Beastboy only roared louder. Beastboy and Cyborg soon jumped in finding Robin there to splash them as they came up for air. They soon beckoned the girls in, who denied. Beastboy smiled, he went to their side of the pool and got out quietly. He jumped high and transformed into a whale, thoroughly splashing the girls. They all shrieked as their hair was soaked through along with the rest of them.

"Well," he said, "Come on, you guys are already drenched anyway." Jinx smiled and threw a spell that same some water turn into a cyclone and spin Beastboy in the air for a few minutes, then let him down with a splash. Then the girls all jumped in. Raven's hair came down in the process, swirling about her in a cascade of purple. Beastboy grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly before gathering her in his arms. Robin smiled at Star, knowing that Beastboy was only making up for lost time and splashed them. Raven looked at Beastboy and smiled, he nodded. Quickly she linked her arms over her head and through his so that she could hold her body parallel. Then she kicked with all her might, drenching her old teammates. After the splash fight Cyborg got out of the pool to start the barbecue and the others continued to swim.

Raven felt the water swirl around her. She loved the water, was so warm and peaceful, but at the same time could destroy. She felt a pair of arms lace around her and a face nuzzle into her hair. She smiled and felt completely happy. A splash of water interrupted them.

"Sorry about that," Robin said, "But it's hard to get a beer when the bar's levitating." Raven blushed and swam over to the side, climbing out of the pool and braiding her hair. She tied it off and wrapped a black cover-up around her hips. Raven plodded over to Cyborg, it had been a while since she had talked to the man she regarded as an older brother.

"Hey Rea," Cyborg said, sipping his beer. He pulled one out of a nearby cooler (for instances when he's to lazy to reach for the bar) and handed it to her. Raven took it and popped the top with her powers.

"Hey Cy," she said, "It's been a while when it was just the six of us."

"Just like old time," Cyborg said, leaning against the counter, "There's sometimes when I miss the old days. You know, jumping off buildings, saving people, taking risks that were insane and laughing at them later."

"Sometimes," Raven agreed, "Now that we're all together, it's like old times."

"Not exactly," Cyborg said, indicating the newest relationship.

"Not really," Raven said, "I still loved him then. I just wasn't free to. After we defeated Trigon, I guess I can get more emotions."

"I'm glad for you Rae," he said, "I know he'd give his life for you. It tore him apart when you were attacked five years ago and yesterday. Jinx literally had to drag him away from you." Raven looked at her beer. "I'm not going to preach, Raven, but if you break his heart, it's never going to heal again. We're the only ones who really saw what he went through with Terra. It tore him up inside, I don't think he'll ever really get over her."

"I'm just glad he could move on," Raven said, "When Malichor betrayed me, I felt like me heart was shredded. If Beat felt a fraction of what I did, and he probably felt more, I'm glad he could move on."

"Still," Cyborg said, flipping the steaks, "I think his love for you got him through Terra's betrayal. The love you two share isn't the love he had with Terra, that was puppy love. What you guys have is deeper, and a little rarer."

"You seem like the philosopher today," Raven commented as Beastboy and the others got into a splashing contest. "Something bothering you?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Just a feeling," he said, "Like a spider crawling up your spine. You're not sure it's there, but you can feel it." The two stood in silence until Jinx summoned Cyborg back to the pool with her powers, laughing and screaming as he pulled her into his arms. Raven smiled as she felt a strong, green, pair slip around her own waist. Beastboy kissed her hair and inhaled her scent. The lavender smell of her hair and the press of her body against his felt so wonderful, he could get drunk on her scent. Raven shifted in his arms, twirling so that she could face him. She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the mouth. Soon everyone was dry and eating.

"Oh," Star said, lying on her side with Robin behind her, his arm about her waist. "It is just like our old days. Do you remember when we first did the 'going out'?" Robin nodded and kissed her neck, nuzzling his face into the princess's soft skin. Cyborg and Jinx left first, they had work the next day, Beastboy and Raven did not stay long after. Raven, still clad in swimwear, accompanied Beastboy to his flat, he had barely closed the door before she spun and jumped. Raven wrapped her left around him and planted one serious kiss on his lips.

Beastboy's eyes opened in shock as Raven kissed him with more passion then ever before. There was a brief moment of 'Holy Shit!' before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He carried her over to the couch and pulled her on top of him on it. Raven pressed further, leaning his back against the couch. Then they realized, they were not alone. Ana Marie was there, all dressed up (well, kind of, she was really hanging out of her dress) with a look of shock on her face. Raven sighed.

"Was I unclear the last time we met," she asked, standing. "I told you that you were not to bother Gar again." Ana Marie was still dumbfounded. Raven felt a pang of pity, she knew that look, she had been wearing it silently when Terra had wooed Beastboy.

"Gar is mine," she whined, "I've wanted him for two years."

"And I've wanted him for six," Raven retorted, she pitied Ana Marie, but they had told her to leave him alone.

"Ana," Gar said, standing. He stood between Raven and Ana Marie, his arm out in a motion of holding Raven back. When he sensed her hackles lower he put his hands on Ana's shoulders. "Ana, you are a very beautiful and intelligent woman," her blue, painted, eyes sparkled in hope, "You're just not the woman for me. Please, go." Ana Marie bit her lower lip, like a child holding in a temper tantrum would, and walked out the door. Raven looked at Beastboy, he had practically said that he loved her. Raven felt a tear come out of nowhere and quickly blinked it aside. Beastboy crossed the short distance, a strange look in his eyes and cradled Raven in his arms. She felt so safe; Raven turned her face to him and let him kiss her.

Beastboy felt his lips slide over hers, he was used to the happy shock that came from contact with the beauty. Raven and Beastboy deepened the kiss, passion in every move. Beastboy and Raven moved to the couch, never parting. Raven wrapped her legs around Beastboy and he froze before kissing her again, more fervently then before. They parted and Beastboy pulled Raven into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," Beastboy said. Raven looked up at the man in her arms and kissed him.

"And I love you," Raven said. Beastboy smiled and kissed her. He set her on the couch and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Roof," Beastboy said, grinning in his insane manor, "I have some shouting to do." Beastboy did his shouting and took Raven home, Demeter was looking better.

"Well," Demeter said, "If your date went half as good as mine, you are in a very high state of euphoria right now." Beastboy was far away so Raven had no reserve in shouting at the top of her lungs.

"He loves me!" Demeter smiled, her guy had confessed love too, and he meant it. Demeter knew that Beastboy and Raven would probably be married within the year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey y'alls. Please review, flame even, fire doesn't bother me.

Nywho, thanks for reading

I love you all.

Thank you again.

Verya


	12. Part 1

**Hey everyone. I am back.**

**For everyone who thought that was the end, it's not. If it were, there would be a big "THE END" at the end of the chapter. So, read till you see that.**

**Thank you (and responses) to:**

**stefansv: Just wait, you'll see about the boyfriend.**

**JNgirl: No, not the end. Not the end for a while.**

**darktank: Just wait, you'll see if he pops the question.**

**WickedWitchoftheSE: Thank you, you rock. Are you related to Elphaba?**

**AddictiveJon: Thank you, thank you very much (Elvis voice)**

**FantasyObsessed: I am glad you are not a murderer.**

**Tammy Tamborine**

**Daughter of Trigon**

**And**

**Titanwolf**

**To all my readers: I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I (STILL) don't own TT.**

**Read on!**

Raven opened her eyes felling happier then she had in years. It had been fourteen days since the pool party and she had been on twelve dates with Beastboy. Two days ago he had gone to a game convention for work as a tester and she already had several messages on her phone from him. Raven was up at her normal time, though outrageously cheerful and perky.

"Morning Dem," she said lightly, almost floating into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to drug Beastboy and drag him to Mexico," Demeter said, "You're to damn cheerful with him around." Raven just smiled and put the tea water on. Raven was definitely smiling more and laughing. Things were good.

"I have a reason to be happy," Raven replied, sitting down across from Demeter, "And from what you tell me, so do you. You said your guy is going to propose soon and we're both off work for a while on pay. Give me a reason not to be happy."

"Ah," Demeter said, "I'll get back to you."

"Exactly," Raven said, "So, what do you want to do today?" Demeter thought for a moment.

"Lets go shopping," Demeter said, "I'm going to need a dress for my big date. Something tells me that you're going to need one to." Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know we have to remind our men why they need us around, lets face it, we knock 'em out, they'll propose." Raven laughed.

"Is you entire life leading up to the moment you get laid?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You're pathetic."

"And you're not?"

"No."

"How many times have you called him in two days?"

"Seven."

"You're pathetic." Raven stuck out her tongue and got the not quite boiling water and poured two mugs of tea. She sat down and slid the mug to Demeter. The two were both thinking that they had finally lived through their past. "You know, the bar's going to have to Halloween party again this year for friends and family. I was thinking that maybe I could introduce you to my guy there."

"Yeah," Raven replied, "I was going in invite the guys over, for free entertainment."

"How long till the party?" Demeter sipped her hot tea.

"Um," she mused, "Three weeks. Just enough time to get a costume, I'm not sure what I want to be."

"Me neither," Raven said, "We need to brainstorm. Beastboy told me he's going to be something from Phantom of the Opera, so I was leaning for Christine."

"Well," Demeter said, "Mike's actually a huge fan of Cats, so I was going to see if I could get my hands on a few spare leotards, I think we had some in off site storage."

"Sounds cool," Raven said, "I can help with make-up."

"No," Dem said, "I got it. I just want to know which costume he's going to choose."

"Hey, I thought we were going shopping."

Demeter drained her cup. "Lets go, I'll get my boots." The two took Raven's bike and walked into the mall. "So," Demeter asked, thumbing through racks, "When are you guys going to meet again."

"Well," Raven said, finding a dress for Demeter and throwing it over her arm, "We're going clubbing with Jess and Vic when Gar gets back. I don't know after that, he's already said that he wants to take me out to dinner sometime the week after next."

"That's a week before the party," Demeter said, throwing two dresses over her own arm. "So you want to be Christine?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I figured I could curl my hair and use the ball gown from storage."

"Now I'm glad we kept all the costume away from the theatre in pods," Demeter said, finding five more dresses.

"So what's up with Mike," Raven asked, finding six dresses herself.

"Who told you his name was Mike?" Demeter looked shocked.

"You said it back home," Raven answered, Demeter looked extremely relieved.

"Ok," she said, several dresses on both arms, "Let's go try these on. I found some you would look hot in."

"Same here," Raven said, "Let's sort them out and model." Raven handed Demeter several of her dresses and Demeter handed Raven several of hers. "You first or me?"

"You first," Demeter said, taking a seat. Raven rolled her eyes and went in the back. One was immediately crossed off.

"Dem," she said, "This looks to much like the one he first saw me in."

"Heaven forbid," Dem replied, adding it to her own pile. "Oh well, it'll look hot on me too." Raven looked at the first one, it was silver and slinky, perfect for a sixteenth date. She slipped in on over her head, it came to right above her knee, and walked out. "Damn." Demeter replied. "If I didn't have Mike I'd jump you." Raven smiled.

"Why thank you," Raven said, tilting her left heel out. "So this is a 'maybe'?"

"That's a definite possible," Dem replied. Raven turned around and walked back into the room. She pulled the dress off and hung in on the right hook. She looked at the next one, it looked to light for her, but she pulled it on anyway. It went to her ankles, started dark blue at the top and faded down to a sky blue.

"How's this one?"

"See former statements and add 'Damn' okay."

"All right," Raven said. Dress after dress went by until she finally found the perfect one.

Demeter's jaw dropped to the floor. "Girl, you've found it." Raven smiled. "It's perfect. I didn't think this could happen twice in a lifetime, but that's your dress. If I didn't have Mike, I'd fuck you." Raven hung it up and threw some of her dresses back at Demeter.

"Try these on," she said, "I think they'll go better with your coloring." Demeter nodded and tried on dress after dress. The blue fade one looked pretty good on her, but she found a black one that blew the others away.

"How do I look?" Demeter turned this way and that.

"I think I'd fuck you, and that means Mike would just jump on you." Raven said. Demeter was wearing a strapless back dress that hugged her form in just the right areas, the formal skirt fanned out and was blood red and had black gems in it. "Besides, it matches your hair." Demeter smiled and the two bought their dresses. "So, when are you and Mike going out again?"

"He's taking me out in three days. He's away on work right now."

"So we need an outfit?" Raven asked, "I still owe you for loaning me that black dress."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Let's go home and look." Raven and Demeter rode back and hung their dresses up in the bags so they would stay clean.

**Three days later before either are picked up.**

Raven went to her close and began pulling out outfits. "What's he like?"

"He's tall, light hair, dark eyes and incredibly sexy."

"Does he have a brother?"

"No," Demeter answered, "I think he mentioned a half-sister thought, but they're not close."

"To bad," Raven said, "Looks like I'll have to steal him then."

"Just leave me Gar," Demeter said. Raven handed her a skirt set and glared.

"Not a chance in hell," she replied, "I was joking about stealing Mike and I know a thousand ways to make you disappear." Demeter smiled and finally chose an outfit, filching Raven's black heel sandals.

"How do I look?"

"Hot," Raven answered. "It's pretty nice if you guys go to a club." Demeter was wearing a black skirt with the handkerchief hem and black sandals. Her hair was tied back with a flame clip and a few tendrils framed her face. She wore red eye shadow and dark lipstick. A dark led leather top that laced in the back. "If I weren't straight I'd fuck you."

"Come on," Demeter said, "Let's get you dressed." Raven was wearing tight leather pants and a dark blue top that was the sister top to Demeter's. She wore black boots and a silver chain belt with the necklace from Beastboy.

"And me?" Raven asked.

Demeter pulled them in front of a mirror. "We're to good for mortal man." The two laughed and, right on cue, the buzz rang, it was Gar. Demeter buzzed him up and welcomed him. He was wearing a black shirt and pants, looking very sexy. "She's in here."

"No, I'm here," Raven said, walking through the wall. Beastboy's jaw dropped, he had not seen her in five days.

"I don't deserve you," he said, kissing her soundly. Raven was so happy to see him again, she let him kiss her right in front of Demeter. Demeter soon broke the two up and shoved them out the door. Cyborg and Jinx were waiting downstairs.

"Hey sexy," Jinx called. "How are you?"

"Great hottie," Raven replied, getting in the back seat with Jinx. She was wearing a purple halter-top and black pants with heeled sandals. "Where are we going?"

"A club downtown," Cyborg answered. "I hope you girls feel like dancing." They got in and sat down for a moment. Soon the guys were talking about their girls.

"Take Jinx," Cyborg said, "I don't think I could be any more attracted to her."

"Same with me," Beastboy said, "I mean, come on, you've seen Raven's body?" Raven smiled and made eye contact with Jinx, they were really to evil without Starfire around. The two had been pulling pranks on the guys since the old days. The look on Jinx's face read 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Raven nodded and looked out of the corner of her eye at Beastboy.

"So there is nothing that could make us hotter?" Raven asked, smiling. Cyborg and Beastboy both nodded.

"Nothing in the world." They both agreed, or thought that they had. Jinx and Raven started making out right in front of them, drawing several other glances from guys all around the club. Beastboy and Cyborg let their jaw's fall. Both guys immediately felt a large swelling below the waist.

"It's so beautiful," Cyborg said as his wife finally stopped making out with the other woman. Raven smiled suggestively at Beastboy and dragged him onto the dance floor. Jinx was on Cyborg faster then you could say her name. Raven had missed Beastboy so much. She moved her hips against his and he linked his arms around her hips. Raven relaxed against him, linking her arm around his neck and bent her own neck back to kiss him.

"That was hot," Beastboy said when their lips parted, "I didn't know you could do that."

"I'm full of surprises," Raven said back, moving her hips just a tad bit more seductively. Beastboy closed his eyes and waves of pleasure ran though him. The song changed to a slow one and Raven turned, linking her arms around his neck as he held her close. His hands were at the small of her back, her buried his face in her neck and kissed the area right above her collarbone. The world faded away, they were the only ones there. Raven ran one of her hands through his emerald hair and pulled back so she could kiss him.

"I love you," Beastboy whispered in her ear. Raven did not answer him, she kissed him slowly, letting her actions speak for her. Her lips slid over his as their tongues battled for supremacy. Beastboy held her close, he never wanted to loose her. A fast song started again and Raven turned, Beastboy's hands slid to her hips. Raven relaxed back as he held her and felt his tongue run over her neck, it was a sensation that pleased her. She shivered and Beastboy held her closer. Suddenly she was whisked from his arms and another, much larger, man held her close to him by the hips and whispered.

"Hey baby," he said, to many beers on his breath, "Mind if I cut in." it wasn't a question. His hand slipped down to her ass and Raven slammed her palm into his chest.

"Yes," she said, Beastboy was already there, a protective arm around Raven, "As a matter of fact, I do." The guy got up and Beastboy knocked him down again.

"Don't touch her again," Beastboy said, shaking his hand. The guy got up and four other guys were at his back in a moment. Jinx and Cyborg came out of nowhere.

"These guys bothering you?" Cyborg asked, just like one would ask about the weather.

"Yes," Raven said, "One of them thinks he owns me."

"You'll leave," Beastboy said, "And if you EVER lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you."

"Look man," he said, better now that his friends were behind him, "We don't take orders from green freaks!" He raised his fists, "Bring it!" Jinx looked up at Cyborg.

"Can I?" She whined like a little girl. "Please!"

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"As if," Raven said, "Come on Jinx, just leave me the big one. No one calls Gar a freak and gets away with it." The two girls crossed the small gap that had formed and the guys laughed.

"I don't hit girls," he said, "They're to weak and helpless. They faint at a fight." He pretended to faint when one of his buddies cracked his knuckles. Jinx's and Raven's faces changed, no one called them weak.

"Oh no," Cyborg said, looking at Beastboy.

"They're screwed," Beastboy agreed. Raven and Jinx charged, kicking and punching like no other. The guy who pretended to faint was left to the end, which was about five seconds after they charged. Raven held him and Jinx hit him in the stomach.

"So we're weak," Jinx asked, slapping him across the face. "Are we?"

"No," the man spat out. Jinx hit him again.

"Are you going to bother any more girls?" Raven tightened her hold and he whimpered.

"No."

"Jinx," Cy called out, "Don't kill him." Jinx nodded at Raven who dropped his arms and put a sleeper hold on him. The man choked for a second before falling to the ground, still alive.

"Like a light," Raven said, high-fiveing (so un-Raven) Jinx.

"You go girl!" Jinx walked back to her husband and he put his arm around her.

"Lets go," he said and Beastboy put his arm around Raven, "I think we've worn out our welcome." Cyborg dropped Raven and Beastboy off at his flat and sped off. Beastboy brought Raven up, who immediately upon entering his flat, jumped up and wrapper her legs around him, kissing him. Beastboy returned the kiss holding her close. They parted and he set her down.

"So you did miss me?" Beastboy asked, still holding Raven close. Raven kissed him, her arms around his neck.

"You bet I did."

Raven followed Beastboy into the kitchen and they made popcorn, deciding to watch a movie. Beastboy poured two sodas and handed one to Raven, who slid in a DVD.

"What did you put in," Beastboy asked as Raven settled next to him. He put his arm around her and dug into the popcorn with his other hand. Suddenly a very familiar title piece played, composed by the one and only Howard Shore (One of the Top Five Greatest Composers ever, John Williams being in first.) Beastboy turned to Raven. "Lord of the Rings."

"Gives me a reason to stay," Raven said, setting the popcorn on his table, "You didn't think I'd actually let you watch it?" They never started the movie and the TV turned off automatically. Beastboy smiled as Raven knelt on the couch next to him and kissed him gently.

The kiss began slowly, with Beastboy's hand behind Raven's head. He licked her lips, asking her permission to continue. Their tongues battled as Beastboy's hands slid around her and held her close. Raven wrapped her legs around him and slid her hands around his neck. Beastboy pulled her hair out of its clip and buried his hands in it. Her hands went to his shirt and stripped it off his muscular chest. Her hands ran over his smooth back and Beastboy shifted so he was sitting with Raven in his lap. He pulled at the tie of her top and it fell away, he had not realized that the top was backless and she therefore was not wearing a bra. Beastboy felt her bare chest against his and moaned as he kissed her, bearing her down on the couch. His form settled over hers and their encounter became more heated. Beastboy kissed the side of her neck and Raven slid her tongue into his ear.

It was possibly the most arousing thing that had ever happened to Beastboy. Beastboy suddenly stopped, Raven had run her bear foot down the back of his leg, self control was all that kept him from taking her. He backed off and handed Raven her shirt, pulling his on over his head. She tied it around her neck and behind her back, knowing exactly what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing herself. They were not married.

"This isn't right," he said.

"I can't do that," Raven said at exactly the same moment. Beastboy looked at Raven, they were both in love and ready for the next step. He knew what was hidden in the secret compartment under the table.

'What the hell,' he thought, 'I know I was going to wait till the restaurant, but now's a good a time as any. Things are usually only romantic if you don't plan them anyway.' He got down and felt under the table, pulling a board up and the small box out. He kept it behind his back and turned to a very confused Raven, she did not notice he was down on one knee.

So, how many of you totally hate my guts for the cliffie? 

**Review please, flame even, it's cold up here so I like warmth.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Amad mellon. Im belegar na le. (Blessed friend. I am grateful to you.)**

**Verya**


	13. Surprise!

**Veduí il´er. (Greetings everyone.)**

**Nae Saian luume'. (It has been too long)**

**Hannon le na: (Thank you to:)**

**serpentslayer**

**FantasyObsessed**

**JNgirl**

**darktank**

**Tammy Tamborine**

**RaventhePortal**

**AddictiveJon**

**WickedWitchoftheSE**

**lab1152**

**Daughter of Trigon**

**And (one of the most loyal)**

**BlackBloodyTears**

**And to all my readers: I love you all.**

**Anyway.**

**Forward and Onward Fellow Fans…**

**(Aiya, I don't own TT! Almost forgot.)**

"Raven," he said, suddenly she got it and gasped. He opened the ring box and presented it to her. "Will you marry me?" She sat stock-still and then shouted for all to hear.

"Yes!" She was smiling as Beastboy slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I don't think they heard you in China," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "So, when do you want to have the ceremony?"

"Let's elope," she said, "Tonight." Beastboy looked at her.

"Jinx would kill you," he said.

"I know," Raven said as they settled back on the couch, Raven in his arms, "I was joking. Want to shoot for December? I don't have any family that we want there."

"Well," Beastboy said, "Everyone from the old days will want to come. December sounds good. Do you think we can pull it together that quickly?"

"I've got some cash saved up," Raven said, "I've also got quite a few designer friends who can hook me up for cheap, and Demeter's the who's who with just about everyone."

"Me too," Beastboy said, "I know most of my friends will want to show up."

"I'll call Jinx and Star tomorrow," Raven said, "They can help me find some stuff. You know the rhyme, 'Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'?"

"Yes," Beastboy said, suddenly he remembered something in the back of his closet. "I'll be right back." The only thing his mother had left him was her wedding veil; it was the only thing that had survived. He took the box gently in his hands and brought it back to Raven, taking the sheer fabric out of the box. Raven gasped, it was beautiful. "This was my mother's, that takes care of something old." Raven let the fabric run through her hands and folded it in her hands.

"It's beautiful," she said, "Thank you." She kissed him soundly. They separated and Beastboy looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"Beat me to it," Beastboy said, kissing her. "Come on, let's get you home." Raven and Beastboy were kissing randomly all the way home. He dropped her off close to eleven, Demeter was already home.

"Hey Dem," Raven said, outrageously happy.

"You're never going to believe this," this Dem said, she walked in and held up her left hand, which was now occupied by a very large diamond. "Mike proposed!" Raven screamed and hugged her friend. "We're going to wait till April though, both of us want a spring wedding. Raven, what's up?" Raven bit her lip and raised her own left hand. Demeter screamed. "Ah! We're engaged on the same night!" She gave a hug that was worthy of Starfire.

"Dem," Raven said, turning blue, "Air."

"Oh," Demeter said, "Sorry. I'm so excited! How weird is this? When are you guys getting hitched?"

"We're going to shoot for December," Raven said, "Come here, look at this." Raven took out the beautiful veil. "I told him about the poem, 'Something Old, Something New, Something borrowed and something blue' so he ran off and got this for old, it was his mothers." Demeter ran her hand over the smooth fabric.

"Wow," Demeter said, "We're going to have to get you a dress worthy of this thing." The veil was very beautiful, it was designed to be draped over the head, no other tiara or ornament was on it. Beautiful and elegant in simplicity.

"Which reminds me," Raven said, taking her white board from the wall and talking as she wrote, "Call Jinx and Star. They'll kill me if I don't call. Now, we have to get your wedding ready too. Oh, how are we going to pull this all off in a couple months!"

"I don't know," Demeter said, "But lets just get through Halloween. I nicked the key from Brian today; he was at the club we went to. If we hurry we can make it before anyone notices we're gone." Raven smiled. It finally seemed like life was going up for the two. Raven and Demeter stole through the streets and came to the storage center for pods and quickly located the right one.

"We're lucky we stock most of this," Raven said, "It would have been hell otherwise." They shifted though the rows of costumes. "Hey. Here's "Cats" which ones do you want?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," Demeter answered, "I've got the dark ball gown for Christine, you're to pale for pink sweetie." They hoped back on their bikes and rode back to the flat to find a message waiting.

"Friend Raven!" None other the Starfire yelled over the phone. "Why did you not call us right away? Why must Beastboy be the one to be the bearer of new this happy? I insist on coming over tomorrow, we have a wedding to pull off. I will see you promptly an ten." Raven could hear Robin in the background.

"Star, we have work."

"Work can wait," the argued, "This is Raven and she is finally marrying friend Beastboy, work comes second. We own the business, deal with it Robin." Demeter looked at Raven. The two continued bickering until the machine ran out of tape.

"She the red-head?" she asked. Raven nodded. "I knew I always liked her." Raven smiled and deleted the message.

"Come on," Raven said, "Let's get some sleep, thankfully we got off work for a while. There's a plus to everyone thinking that you're injured and can barely get out of bed."

"Amen to that," Demeter said, walking into her room. "Could we get any more lucky? We're engaged and ready to be married within a year, our jobs are going great and we're probably going to be living in houses soon. And if I have my way, kids in a year."

"Life is good," Raven said from the bathroom, she came out in her normal boxers and tank top. "I tried to convince Beastboy to elope…"

"I'd kill you," Demeter said.

"That's why we didn't," Raven said, "And I'm glad you didn't because I would kill you! So, you want a spring wedding?"

"Yeah," Demeter said.

"Well, I already have some ideas." Raven said. "I'm thinking; hair tied up with flowers in it, white ones. Roses maybe, for you I mean. And we could do a lace veil."

"My wedding," Demeter protested, throwing a pillow at her roommate, "Go plan your own. By the way, I think your colors should be purple and green." Raven gave Demeter a look and wrinkled her nose.

"Hardy har har," she said, "You're hilarious."

"I thought it was practical," Demeter said. "We'll talk in the morning, I'm going to go have romantic dreams now."

"It is morning," Raven said, looking at the clock, "See you in a couple hours." Demeter retreated to her room and smiled. She and Mike were getting married; Raven and Beastboy were getting hitched to. Life was good, only one thought tugged in the back of both girls' mind.

'That is usually when it takes a turn for the worst.'

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Tenna' ento lye omenta. (Until next we meet)**

**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you.)**

**Verya**

**(Oh, and for those of you _deprived_ children, the language I always use if Elvish, duh. Google: Verya, Elvish Names.)**


	14. Plans

Important! 

Authors Note: To all my readers: I know that it has been a while since I last updated. I owe you all an explanation for the delay. The truth is, now that I'm back in school, I do not have as much time as I had in the summer. On top of my military (boarding school) duties I am taking eight classes, which means no lunch and lots of homework. Please, bear with me. I was able to update quickly over the summer, but I am afraid that the time between updates will be longer now that I am back in school. Thank you all for reading. I will update as soon as I can. I love you all! Thank you very much.

Verya

Thank you to all my readers, I love you all.

Special Thanks to:

Mental Mess

Inguz

darktank

Titanwolf

Black Rose890

WickedWitchoftheSE

BlackBloodyTears ( )

JNgirl

Daughter of Trigon

Tammy Tamborine

and

RaventhePortal

Read on fellow fans (I don't own TT)!

Raven opened her eyes and heard the telephone ringing. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" She groaned, knowing she sounded exactly how she felt.

"Rea," a voice said, "Hey, its Nick. You sound terrible, are you all right?"

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after eight. I was just calling to see how you are doing."

"Better," Raven answered, now that she was more awake. "Well, as good as I can be."

"Getting a stage dropped on you will do that." Nick replied.

"Yeah," Raven said, "The good thing was I'm not all that banged up."

"I should hope your not knocked up," Nick replied with a snicker. "I haven't been around long enough to do so." Raven did not laugh.

"You know I'm engaged?" she said. "It's not funny when you accuse me of sleeping around."

"Whatever Rea," Nick said, "Just trying to be…wait, what did you say?"

"I…am…en…gaged." She said it very slowly and clearly. "Now, I have to go call my friends and get a wedding together. I'll call you back when work starts."

"Wait, Rea, when did this happen?" Nick asked, hurt under his voice.

"Last night," Raven replied, "It wasn't really planned."

"Rea," Nick asked, "I thought we had something?"

"We have a friendship Nick," Raven said, "We never had anything more or anything less. We both knew that. I can't help what you wanted and I never led you on."

"I know, I'm sorry for coming on to you like that," Nick said, "Good-bye Rea."

"Bye Nick," Raven said, hanging up the phone and sighed. Nick was a good guy, and girl who got him would be lucky, he just was not for Raven. She got out of bed and into the shower, braiding her hair. Her normal mellow feeling returning. It was not that she wasn't happy, she was ecstatic, but the hyperness from last night was finally wearing off. (Yea, Raven is back, the Raven we all know and love!)

"Hey," Demeter said as Raven walked in the kitchen, "I thought you'd never get up."

"Oh be quiet," Raven said, "Is the tea hot?"

"Ready and waiting," she replied. Raven poured herself some tea and picked up the phone, dialing Jinx and Cyborg.

"Hello," Jinx asked, sounding very tired.

"Hey," Raven said, "It's Raven."

"Hey, Rea," she said, "What's up?"

"Just calling to let you know I'm getting married in December," Raven said, pretending as if she were just talking about getting a cat. "Just wanted to let you know. I'll talk…"

"WHAT!" Jinx screamed into the pone. Raven could hear Cyborg jump and fall of the bed in the background.

"What's happening?" He asked, his voice muffled by distance.

"Raven just told me she's engaged," Jinx said, Cyborg had a very similar reaction as Jinx did.

"Hold on, I'm going to switch over to speaker phone," Raven heard the line click over and Cyborg talking excitedly in the background, far to fast to fully understand anything he was saying. It was rather comical, he sounded like Speedy on sugar (shudder).

"So," Jinx said, "Beastboy finally proposed?"

"Yup," Raven answered, "Star's coming over around ten, or at least that's what she said on the message. I'm guessing Cy and Robin are going to want to talk to Beastboy?"

"Yeah, probably," Jinx said, "I'll get dressed and come over. Weddings aren't planned in a day."

"Sure," Raven said, "I'll be ready. See you later."

"Laters," Jinx said, hanging up the phone with a still hyper Cyborg. She clicked the receiver and dialed Star's number.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Hey," Raven said, "Is Star still coming over?"

"Yeah," Robin answered, "She's just getting up now. So, Beastboy proposed last night?"

"Yes," Raven answered, "I'm a little mad he didn't wait till the restaurant, which is what I think he was planning. I had the perfect dress."

"We guys have bad timing," Robin answered.

"Just let her know that Jinx is coming too," Raven said.

"I will," Robin said, the former leader of the Titans said his farewells and hung up the phone. Raven sighed and sipped her tea, just sitting with Demeter.

"Two weddings within four months," Raven said, "I don't know how we're going to pull it off."

"It'll be small," Demeter said, "Neither of us have any family, I know Mike will want to get a hold of his sister, but they have not spoken in nearly a decade. We're just going to have to take it one step at a time." Raven sipped her tea.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get ready for Star and Jinx." They cleaned up the apartment and sat down on the couch with design equipment and coffee when the buzzer rang. Raven let Jinx and Star up and they both exploded.

"Raven you getting married!" Jinx exclaimed. "Oh, we've got to do something about your skin, we'll have to work with so many shades of white."

"Friend Raven it has been a while coming," Star said at the same time. "Robin and Cyborg will handle Beastboy and we will take care of you." Suddenly they noticed the diamond of Demeter's hand.

"Is Demeter engaged too?" Jinx asked. Demeter nodded. "Do you have a sister?" Demeter shook her head. "We'll help you out to then. Wow, two weddings in four months, this will be interesting." They came up with a few designs between the four of them, then decided that it was too chaotic.

"All right," Starfire said, "This is not organized. Let us focus on the dresses." She pulled out their hundreds of pictures and sketches. "I think this one would be good for Raven." Starfire may have grown up, but she still loved pink and frills. The three others sweat dropped and Starfire smiled, she had actually pulled a joke. They all laughed and Jinx pulled out a sketch she had done up with Star.

"I think this one would be nice for Demeter," she said. Demeter looked at it and smiled.

"Definite possible," she said. The dress was beautiful; it would be perfect for her. It was strapless satin with a tight bodice and a princess skirt that fanned out and had a small train. The veil was designed to go down to the waist in the front and longer in the back. The diagram of the hair showed it up with white roses in each pinned up curl. There was also a small sheer fabric with a scallop ego over the satin skirt. Demeter smiled. "I actually think that's it." Demeter smiled and set the paper aside.

"Well," Raven said, "I think we should call Guinness for the fastest decision in a wedding, ever." Demeter smiled and laughed.

"Oh shut up," she said. "Now we're on to your dress." They began shifting through the pile of papers devoted to Raven. Every single sketch had been designed to go with the veil Beastboy had already given her. Suddenly, after about thirty minutes of discussing, one at the bottom of the pile caught her eye.

"This one," Raven said. The dress was beautiful. The dress was snow white and off the shoulder, white lace that matched the veil was around the bodice and arms. The bodice itself was white satin until the medieval waist where a pale blue sash wrapped the hips and created a small sheer train in the back over the white skirt. The skirt did not fan as much at Demeter's, but still fanned slightly and would accent her slim form and gracious chest. There was also a sketch of the hair. It would be curled so that it was wavy and was held in place by pins with white orchids for decoration. They would be expensive to get and keep until December, but Jinx could put a spell on them to make them last longer.

"Wow," Starfire said, "Beastboy might not last through the ceremony before falling down, you will stun him."

"I give it ten feet," Jinx said.

"Ten feet?" Demeter asked, confused.

"I say Beastboy will only makes it ten feet in the door before he rips that thing off you." Jinx replied, an evil glint in her eye. Raven blushed scarlet.

"If that is what we're talking about I give it five," Demeter said. Raven, defying the laws of nature, blushed a deeper red; she knew they had some close to doing each other last night. She averted her gaze and found her knee very interesting.

"What!" Jinx asked at Raven's modesty, "I never would have guessed that the daughter of pure evil would be a blushing flower. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Cyborg barely made it inside the honeymoon suite. Another good thing is that both of these do not have any buttons."

"Truly," Starfire said, "When Robin showed me the house he bought we barely got into the door before my dress was off. Demeter, you will be thankful for the strapless feature on the dress." The four kept on discussing throughout the day and talking dirty. They had figured out the dresses, hair, and bouquets. Demeter and Raven decided to be mean and make the bridesmaid dresses without the help of their friends. After that, which took all day, the two others went home and Raven got a call from Beastboy.

"Hey," he said, "How was your day?" Raven smiled, just just hearing his voice warmed her heart. She loved him so much.

"Great," Raven said, "I found my dress."

"Really?" Beastboy asked, "Well, the tux is easy. What does it look like?"

"Well, you know it's bad luck to tell you what it looks like," Raven said playfully, "But Jinx gave it ten feet, which is pretty good."

"Feet?" Beastboy asked, confused.

"You get ten feet into the room before you rip it off," Raven said, hardly believing she had just repeated the words.

"If that's the case I give it a three," Beastboy said, "And that is in inches my love."

"While you are worried about your three," Raven said, lying down on her bed, "I will have already got you down and I'll be on you by at most, two."

"Is this a challenge?" Beastboy asked, she could almost see his playful smile.

"Maybe," Raven said, kicking her feet like a teen. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out."

"I guess we will," Beastboy said, "And I know I'll keep up my end of this bet."

"Are we going for bets here?" Raven asked. "I just may want to let you win."

"I don't know," Beastboy said, "What happens if I win?" Raven did not say anything, she just smiled her little evil smile. "I'm sensing the evil smile, and I'm deciding that this is a good thing."

"Oh yes," Raven said, "It will be." They talked, both dirty and non-dirty, for a few hours before Raven had to hand the phone over to Demeter so she could call Mike. Then her sewing machine whirled as she altered the costume to fit her. She was humming all the way through, just thinking that maybe this time next year she would be sewing a baby blanket for Demeter.

Well, what do you think?

Like it? Hate it?

Just review please.

Thank you so much for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.

Verya


	15. A Seris of Tender MomentsThe Costume

Hey, I'm finally back! 

Sorry it's taken me so long (senior thesis sucks, even though I'm a junior, even though it's on Tolkien so I don't really mind !) to update. School rocks, date to Home Coming secured.

**Nywho, here's the next chapter.**

**Hannon le na (Thank You To):**

**Starlit Moonshadow**

**affgan55**

**mochlavr**

**Starfireandravenrox**

**Malingo13**

**Katharina but call me Kate**

**Titanwolf**

**Tammy Tamborine**

**serpentslayer**

**Daughter of Trigon**

**darktank**

**JNgirl**

**WickedWitchoftheSE (Are you related to Elphaba! (Tell me you know who Elphaba is!))**

**And (though certainly not least)**

**BlackBloodyTears (I love my school!)**

**Well, I don't own TT. (how many time have I said this?)**

**Thank you to All my readers, I love you all! Without you I would not be a success.**

**Read on Fellow Fans!**

Beastboy opened his eyes and found his arms wrapped about the grey-skinned beauty at his side. They had spent yet another night together, just waking in each other's arms was more then Beastboy could have ever asked for in his life. He pulled Raven closer and kissed the top of her head, taking in the familiar lavender scent of her hair. He heard her stir and he smiled; she would wake up soon enough. He felt her arms slip about his neck.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Hey Beastboy," Raven said, tilting her head up to look at him. Her lips met his and Beastboy's arms slid over her tank top to her waist. Their tongues battled, and they were both satisfied. They parted and Raven snuggled Beastboy's bare shoulder. "I could really get used to this."

"I already am," Beastboy replied, "It's a sad day when you're not here." Raven chuckled.

"Old softie," she chided, "You know I'm not going anywhere. Except to go get my costume and then I'll meet you at the bar for the party. I think you'll like it, we play devil music and everyone dresses up. You still haven't told me your costume." Beastboy kissed her lightly.

"And I'm not going to," he said, "It's a surprise." Beastboy's fingers trailed down Raven's side and hair, his lips seeking her neck. Raven's body was reacting, so was her mind and heart. She gasped as his lips found the hollow of her throat and lingered there, fire coursing through her veins. Her fingers twined through his hair and she wrapped her silky leg around his. Beastboy froze as a shock of pleasure washed through him. He sighed and put his head on her chest, holding her close. Raven shifted to a sitting position.

"I think you're getting to used to this," Raven said. He was in her lap with his head on her boobs and holding her close. "If you keep this up I won't be able to resist you." Beastboy snuggled her chest, causing Raven to laugh and bring his face up to hers for a kiss. He was braced over her with his arms, his face inches from hers.

"That's the general idea," he said, kissing her again. Raven brought her hands to either side of Beastboy's face and deepened the kiss. Beastboy slid Raven down and his frame settled gently over hers. They both sighed and kissed gently again.

"Not fair," Raven said as he nuzzled her neck again.

"What's not fair?" Beastboy asked between kisses.

"You know my weakness," Raven said, trying to keep her voice steady as her mind buzzed. She suddenly flipped him over so she was straddling him, her evilest/sexiest smile plastered on her face. "Time to find yours." Raven heard of this trick from Starfire, it apparently worked on anyone male because Jinx had certified it too. (And so have many of my friends.) Raven lowered he lips and trailed her tongue delicately in his ear. Beastboy froze; it was the strangest and most arousing thing he had ever experienced. Raven leaned over and away from him, Beastboy grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss that knocked all the others he had given her out of the park. When they finally parted Raven was slightly panting and mentally cursing her need for oxygen. "I think he likes it." Raven was once again under Beastboy's frame, but she did not remember how she got there. She pulled him close and trailed her tongue in his ear again.

"Not fair," Beastboy sighed, his breathing became shallower, he felt his whole body turn to puddy, he tried to get his mind off Raven, and failed miserably. He was trying to think of anything but Raven, but his body and mind were betraying him.

"Now you know how I feel," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beastboy kissed her soundly and eased next to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, holding her close.

"I love you too," Raven said, and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. It was not promiscuous, but it was filled with the love that the two had for each other. Beastboy soon rose and made breakfast, tofu eggs and bacon. Raven had gotten used to tofu, it was actually pretty good. They ate and Raven made her normal herbal tea. It was Saturday, and they were being lazy. They put in Master and Commander, the Far Side of the World. Raven was crocheting a wedding present, a huge green and blue blanket that would cover them both, she was almost finished. Beastboy had his arm around Raven while she worked. They were just enjoying the tender moment, completely silent. Beastboy kissed Raven's head and wrapped both his arms around her. She rotated her neck around and kissed him gently.

"That was hot," Beastboy said when their lips parted.

"I know," Raven said, pleased with herself. She put her crocheting aside and snuggled into Beastboy's lap, feeling pleasure in the feeling of his arms around her. "Only two more months, then we'll be together forever."

"We're already together, Raven," Beastboy said, "It only needs to be verified." Beastboy curled his legs in Native American style and Raven curled up further. "Hey, that's my job." Beastboy turned into a cat and jumped into Raven's lap, snuggling her stomach. Raven laughed, he was too cute as a kitten. She scratched behind his ears and he purred. She picked him up and looked him right in the eyes, seeing her beloved behind the big orbs of the kitten. She kissed his nose and Beastboy's paws landed on her chest, he extended a claw and began to pull her tank top down a little. Raven took a hold of the fabric.

"Stop that," Raven said, putting a finger on his head. "There's only one _man_ who can do that." Beastboy's paws stayed on her chest as he transformed back; there was no blush in his face when he realized that he was straddling her. He looked right in Raven's eyes, seeing nothing but trust and love. He brought his face to hers and their lips glided over the others, their tongues battling for supremacy. Raven was surprised the depth of emotion that Beastboy could awaken within her, they parted only when the television flickered. Raven laughed. "Just think what would have happened five years ago."

"Bye bye tower," Beastboy said. Raven floated home, both figuratively and literally, to get her costume and make-up done. She had not revealed her costume to Beastboy, but it was kind of obvious. Demeter and Mike already had their make-up on by time Raven got home, Dem had just set Mike's wig.

"So," Raven said when she saw the man at a mirror, "This is the illustrious Mike?"

"And you must be Rea," he said. Mike was tall. He was already in make-up and costume, so that was pretty much all she could figure out about his features. He was strong though, and he could pull of spandex very, very well. (Wink)

"Hey," Demeter said, her own leotard on, though the neckline was unsnapped. "You'd better hurry, we only have a hour before everyone else is getting there and we have to get you into a corset." Raven threw down her jacket and keys, shaking her hair loose from its low ponytail.

"Lets move then." Raven walked into her room with Mike and Demeter in tow. She slipped into the bathroom to get her slip, petty coat, and under blouse on. Demeter laced up the corset tightly and helped her Raven into the magnificent dress. It had never really been used; everyone thought it was too dark for Christine. The dress was midnight black with metallic silver wire inlaid over the whole dress. With it came a black mask with crystals on either side. Demeter pulled her hair back and curled it into waves and set it with a dozen jeweled pins. Raven put on silver powder and onyx metallic eye shadow.

"You're a knock-out kid," Demeter said. She left to go fix her wig and Mike walked in, his face paled with paint.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "So, Rea?"

"Yes," Raven said, there are something familiar about Mike, but she could not place her finger on it.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. Raven hesitated. "All right, I'll go first…" Suddenly Demeter reappeared, frazzled, snapping up her leotard and throwing a collar at Mike.

"Hurry," she said, "It's already 7:30 and traffic's going to be terrible. We're going to be late!' Raven jumped up from the chair and Mike fastened the collar around his neck, grabbing a set of keys off the front table and Demeter locked down the apartment. Mike was an excellent driver and got them there just before the doors closed for the night. Raven immediately spotted her group and laughed.

Starfire was wearing a pixie costume. It was light pink and frilly, she wore white wings and silver sandals that laced up her calf. Her hair had been curled and cascaded down in back in waves of bright red. She wore a gold woven crown on her head and carried a white wand with a pink star at the tip.

Robin was quite the dashing one. He was wearing a black tuxedo with tails and a red cumber band/tie. No one really knew who he was (sarcasm: James bond, duh). All the girls were giving him a second look though, and receiving quite a glare from Starfire.

Jinx had changed her appearance for the holiday. Her hair had been dyed black and she was wearing a tight black trench coat and boots with her red leather top and tight black pants. She smiled, revealing pointed teeth that gave her away as a vampire. Jinx even had in blood red contacts and fake blood pouches to match.

Cyborg was the best of them all. He had built a big green suit that was identical to Master Chief's from Halo 2(wOOt). He even had a weapons stash on his belt consisting of a plasma pistol and two SMG's (bullet hoses). The only one Raven did not see right away was Beastboy. She picked him out very suddenly.

"No way," Raven said when she saw Beastboy's costume. Beastboy turned his head when she said this, it was him all right. "Oh my God. There is no fucking way…"

Bwa HA HA HA HA! Clifie. Feel free to hate my evilness. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out his costume.

Thank you for reading.

I love you all.

Review Please, I welcome all criticism.

Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)

Hannon le. (Thank you)

Verya


	16. A Costume and a Request

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**I CANNOT believe that none of you guessed the costume, I practically spelled it out for you!**_

_**And yes, I must leave cliffies, I'm evil like that!**_

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**KatyFeelsLost**_

_**serpentslayer**_

_**fernnu**_

_**raven-lost-sister**_

_**mochalvr**_

_**Sasscreech**_

_**Starfireandravenrox**_

_**darktank**_

_**Prince V**_

_**Ravens'teacher**_

_**JNgirl**_

_**Malingo13**_

_**WickedWitchoftheSE**_

_**Ulrightfangirl**_

_**Titanwolf (and no, dear GOD know on the second prediction. **_

_** Shudder)**_

_**RaventhePortal**_

_**And last (though most certainly not least)**_

_**Tammy Tamborine**_

_**Thank you to all my readers, without you I could not be a success.**_

_**I do not own TT (damn disclaimer, isn't it obvious that I down own TT?)**_

_**Nywho, read on fellow fans.**_

"…You made the Red Death Costume!" Raven was ecstatic. Beastboy was wearing the massive red costume that the Phantom wore in the play. (but not in the movie **sob**) It was red, blood red; he even had the huge hat with a feather plume and the wooden skull mask.

"Hey Rea," he said, his voice muffled by the mask, "Do you like my costume?" Raven laughed.

"Get over here and take that thing off," Raven said. He complied and Raven kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Well," Robin said, "I guess you two are happy to see each other."

"Yeah," Cyborg said sarcastically, "It's only been what, an hour? I mean, come on that's like an eternity!" Raven and Beastboy parted, Joe walked up, another round of beers on his tray.

"Hey Rae," he said, dressed in a vamperic style, "Glad to see your back up and running…. OH MY GOD!" Rea turned with the beer in her hand, her left hand. Raven silently cursed, she knew what was coming. "GUYS!" Joe yelled. "Guys get over here!"

"Joe," Raven pleaded.

"What?" One of her friends, Katie, asked. She was wearing a mini skirt and playboy bikini top. "Oh, hey Rea." Joe grabbed Raven's left hand, after removing the beer, and jerked it into Katie's face.

"This!" Joe was practically jumping up and down; Raven was on the verge of running. "Raven's got a ring on a certain finger!" Joe flapped Raven's hand in front of Katie until her eyes widened.

"AHHH!" Katie screamed, nearly everyone in the bar turned as Katie gave Raven a bone-crushing hug worthy of Startfire. "Rea, your engaged!" The whole bar erupted, everyone was cheering since they all knew either Rea or the Nightingale. A few guys were on the verge of tears tough, they had been hopeful that she would remain single until she actually noticed their existence. Raven reached her breaking point. (Did I mention Raven is evil?)

"So," she said, pulling a fiercely protesting Demeter over, "Check this out!" More screams and 'congratulations' were shouted over the bar. Though soon the noise quieted down, and by that it means that it was now at a semi-tolerable level. The bar was crowded, so each of the girls were sitting on each respective guys lap.

"Well," Robin said, his hand around Starfire's waist, "Now that you guys have been fawned over, Star and I have some news." The other six heads turned toward Robin, inquisitive features plastered on each face. Starfire's hand wandered, unnoticed, to her stomach. Robin faltered, the group leaned in more, their eyes widening.

"Well?" Jinx and Cyborg asked at the same time. (Cyborg is not currently wearing his helmet) Starfire smiled and turned to kiss her husband, she whispered something in his ear; it seemed to give him confidence.

"Star and I are pregnant," he said. There was about a two second period of total silence, then chaos reined. Jinx screamed. Cyborg cheered. Demeter's jaw dropped. Mike winked at Robin. Beastboy gave a **ahem** 'woo-hoo'. Raven smiled and laughed and beckoned Joe over. While the others were cheering she whispered.

"I need a double IJFOIGAF over here," Raven said, "And fast." Joe nodded and left. Beastboy snaked his arm around Raven.

"What was that about?" He asked, his breath playing a dance across her ear and sending warm shivers up her spine.

"You'll see," Raven whispered back. Beastboy kissed her neck and Raven sighed. Joe came back and mentioned to Beastboy. Raven shook her head and took the drink, standing.

"So," Jinx asked, "How soon are you due?"

"I'm already at 3 months," Star said, "Only 6 more to go."

"Well," Raven said, "Star, I'm afraid you can't have this, but I believe congratulations are in order." She presented the drink to Robin. "Drink it quickly and don't let it touch your tongue, trust me."

"What is this?" Robin asked, taking the glass and eyeing it.

"Tradition," Raven said, "Drink it." Robin sighed and lifted the glass to his lips; he drank it very quickly, though he almost choked on the last bit. He coughed and sputtered as the last sip went down.

"What in hell was that," he asked hoarsely, coughing. Raven laughed.

"IJFOIGAF," she said, taking the glass. (And I've actually made this drink)

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"IJFOIGAF," Raven repeated, "I just found out I'm going to be a father."

"Still," Robin said, regaining control of his vocal chords. "What was it?" Raven looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You don't want to know," Raven said, "Trust me, there's a reason only us girls know the recipe." Robin shrugged, if Raven did not want to tell him, then he REALLY did not want to know. Robin downed some of his beer to get the taste out of his mouth. Starfire smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, kissing him. Robin much preferred the taste of Starfire's lips against his to beer.

"Awe," Jinx said, Cyborg hands around her waist. "So cute."

"Be quiet," Robin said, burying his face in Starfires hair, "You're embarrassing me."

"You do that on your own," Raven said, always quick-witted. Robin gave her a look and linked his arms around Starfire, lifting her from the chair.

"Come on," he said, "I'm going to dance." Robin pulled Starfire onto the floor and held her very close, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Demeter soon pulled Mike onto the floor, her wig was in his face, they looked rather funny. Beastboy slipped his hand around Raven's waist.

"Want to dance?" Raven nodded and they walked onto the floor, Raven had toned down the skirt so that it was thinner and Raven could dance. He put her hands on her hips and began to sway to the music. Raven linked her arm around his neck and Beastboy ran his tongue over her neck. They danced for an hour before sitting back down, Cyborg and Jinx had disappeared for about forty minutes and was now back. Jinx's hair was not as neat as it had been.

"I'm not going to ask," Raven said, sitting on Beastboy's lap. "I really don't want to know." Jinx blushed and Cyborg set one of his hands around her waist and the other on her thigh, smiling behind his helmet.

"What?" Cyborg asked as Jinx transferred both hands to her waist.

"We are in public," Jinx chided.

"Your point?" Cyborg asked. Jinx shook her head and leaned back against her husband.

"We're trying to get pregnant," Jinx explained, "Now that I can afford to quit my job we can have some kids."

"I told you we did not need commentary," Raven said, getting annoyed. Cyborg and Jinx alone was not a mental image she wanted.

"Raven," Beastboy whispered. "Will you do something for me?" Beastboy linked his arms across her hips and his lips played gently in her ear.

"Like I can deny you," Raven said, warm flushes going through her body. "Especially when you're whispering to me like that."

"Will you sing for me?" Beastboy asked. Raven smiled and kissed him.

"Of coarse."

Well, let me know what you think.

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	17. The Nightingale Sings Again

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, school is rough.**_

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**RavenBall: Thank you, I like to actually have some plot between kiss and sex.**_

_**serpentslayer: Frilly! FRILLY! That costume is not frilly, it's freaking awesome! BTW, IJFOIGAF is an actual drink; I've made it for several of my cousins.**_

_**Half-Gothic Chick**_

_**mochalvr**_

_**Starfireandravenrox**_

_**affgan55: surprised? Wow, most of my friends saw it coming. And, very sorry, but I do not know any Evanescence songs.**_

_**WickedWitchoftheSE**_

_**darkness is 2 lonely sometimes: Feel better.**_

_**ravens-lost-sister: everyone should be thanked**_

_**darktank**_

_**Daughter of Trigon**_

_**fernu**_

_**JNgirl: you will hate me more, I promise. (hate in a good way, have I mentioned my evilness?)**_

_**Tammy Tamborine**_

_**And last (though most certainly not least)**_

_**Sasscreech**_

_**I don't own TT or any of my songs, duh.**_

_**Read on felly fans!**_

Raven went backstage and quickly gave some songs to the band.

"The Nightingale sings again," the leader said. Raven smiled and they announced her stage name. Raven stepped out onto the stage; they had announced that she was singing by request. The bar quieted as Raven adjusted the microphone. Raven eyed the light caller and the stage darkened to almost a black out except for a silver/blue filter. A delicate piano vamp rang across the room.

_I've been trying not to love you_

_I've been putting up a fight_

_I've been barely holding on_

_Letting go with all my might_

_There's a part of me that's empty_

_I know only love can fill_

_I'm afraid I'll never find it_

_And scared to death I will_

_Help me fall_

_Help me fall_

_If you care for me at all_

_Help me fall_

_Help me fall_

_I've been holding conversations_

_When I haven't said a word_

_I've been speaking with my silence_

_And praying that you've heard_

_I'm a walking contradiction_

_I'd hate to be my heart_

_It keeps trying not to love you_

_But it don't know where to start_

_Help me fall_

_Help me fall_

_If you care for me at all_

_Help me fall_

_Help me fall_

_I've got to learn to retrust_

_To turn me into us_

_And I really don't know if I can again_

_I've been trying not to love you_

I've been putting up a fight 

_I've been barely holding on_

_Letting go with all my might_

The song finished and the minimal light blacked out. The bar roared their approval of the slow ballad. Another tune came up.

"Fire it up girl," the bandmaster said. The traditional piano vamp was enhanced by guitar and drums. Raven smiled in the dim light and the lights were tinted red, she swayed slightly with the beat. She sang her heart out into the microphone, singing to Beastboy.

_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight_

_I need help believing, you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

_Lying beside, with you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out it's over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair_

_I know, I may know, I don't care_

_Just for this moment as long as you're mine_

_I'll be how I want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're—_

Raven never finished. Two demons jumped up on the stage and grabbed Raven, she screamed.

"Raven," her group and several in the bar yelled. Raven kept screaming, her powers were not working. One guy jumped up on the stage, but he was thrown across the room, his arm sticking out at a wrong angle.

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted, trying to get to her. Most people were running in the other direction, one demon had fired off a few shots from a pistol to create panic.

"Mike," Demeter said, holding onto his arm, "Mike, it's them!" Mike put his arm around Demeter's waist.

"Come on," he said, "Follow me!" Mike found a way through the crowd; they were still dragging a struggling Raven's towards the curtain. The former Titans followed Mike.

"It's no good," Robin yelled, "They're going to drag her through a portal!" They did, a dark portal appeared and they dragged Raven though it. Mike threw out his hand as the portal began to close, holding it open.

"Quick!" He yelled. "Dive through!" Beastboy did not think twice. He dove through followed by Demeter, Jinx, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Mike came last. They all came through in a bleak steel room. There was no sign of Raven or her captors; even the echoes of her screams had faded.

"Where are we?" Beastboy asked.

"Wherever they took Raven," Robin said, taking off his jacket. Robin turned on Mike. "How'd you do that?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"How did you do that?" Robin repeated. "The dark portal, you held it open." Demeter came to Mike's side, her hands on the hidden sheaths on her back.

"Mike," she said, a warning in her voice.

"Answer me!" Robin yelled, taking out his bow staff. Mike sighed.

"I guess it would have come out anyway," Mike said. He snapped his fingers and summoned a bowl of water, he dipped his hands in it and scrubbed the orange paint off his face, but the white remained. It wasn't paint, he was really grey-skinned. The chakra in his forehead was black.

"Mike," Demeter repeated, turning him away quickly, hoping they had not seen. The demon put his hands on her arms, removing them from his own. He turned back and red eyes met brown and he looked Robin right in the eye.

"I'm Mikyal."

Sorry for the clifie, I've actually got a few more chapters typed, but I have yet to proof them. Nywho, be patient, I am almost finished.

Well, let me know what you think.

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	18. Failsafe

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, school is rough.**_

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**darktank: Yes, he is really Raven's half brother and a demon.**_

_**affgan55**_

_**mochalvr: I am sorry for the cliffie, I don't control my writing, I am merely it's embodiment. And I apologize in advance.**_

_**Sasscreech**_

_**Malingo13: beats guys in white coats away yelling "my fan!" Thanks for the review and sorry in advance. Hint, hint.**_

_**WickedWitchoftheSE: Elphie and Fiyero forever!**_

_**JNgirl: Um, thank you for hating me, in the good way. And Demeter is a tribute to my friend who is a knife/sword collector and a walking arsenal.**_

_**Daughter of Trigon: Yes, that's Rae's bro.**_

**_Half-Gothic Chick: at least _someone_ got it._**

_**Tammy Tamborine: Yup, that's him.**_

_**Starfireandravenrox: hope this is fast enough.**_

_**RaventhePortal: Thank you for getting the TOTALLY OBVIOUS hint.**_

_**I don't own TT, duh.**_

_**Read on fello fans!**_

Beastboy charged, he tackled Mike to the floor and began to punch at his face. Mike moved his head, not wanting to hurt him.

"Beastboy!" Demeter said, she dragged him off and put a knife at his throat. "Calm down!" Beastboy froze; he could not believe that Demeter was involved in Raven's betrayal. "It's not what you think!"

"What is going on?" Cyborg asked, he could not see the knife at Beastboy's throat.

"Mikyal is the one who attacked Raven!" Beastboy said. "He's the one who's after her!"

"No," Mikyal said, he sighed, "Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" A familiar black aura surrounded Beastboy's mouth and held it shut. "Sorry, I need to explain myself, but first, may I suggest we first get my sister back."

"I don't have my weapons," Demeter said, "Can you teleport me back real quick?" Demeter wrapped her arms around Mikyal and the two disappeared for a moment, returning a moment later with a large trunk. Demeter had also changed cloths, now wearing black from head to toe. She kicked the trunk open and put a harness on, attaching weapons to it with deadly efficiency.

"Now I can explain," Mikyal said, "I am Raven's half brother, we have a different mother, but Leylla was of Azerath." He turned to Beastboy. "I've been trying to get you guys together for seven years, finally I had to attack her to get you guys together."

"You almost killed her!" Beastboy said, "She almost died."

"But she didn't," Mikyal said, annoyed. Demeter took out a shotgun and threw it over her back, strapping it there.

"Glad you brought Jimmy," she said, lovingly patting an M14.

"Tommy's in there too," Mikyal said. Demeter threw the M14 aside and dove into the trunk and yanked out the biggest gun anyone had every seen (think Harkkannon from Hellsing, only bigger), Cyborg began drooling.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked, goggle-eyed.

"A fifty-cal mixed with a flame unit and a grenade launcher," Demeter replied, "Except the bullets and grenade casings are silver with Holy Water filling and dragon's breath instead of a regular flame unit. Basically your normal demon destroyer, nothing from hell can stand up to this puppy and exist much longer." Cyborg got all heart eyed for the gun and Jinx smacked the back of his helmet.

"Can we get back to the attacking demon who almost killed Raven?" Beastboy asked, barely calm.

"Sorry," Mikyal said, "I forgot, you were interrogating me. Raven was never in any danger, both times when I attacked her she was safe."

"She lost almost four pints of blood," Beastboy said.

"I was standing right there," Mikyal said, "And you were inside the building when I cut her wrists."

"How about we finish this fight after we get Raven back," Demeter said, the robotic arm that held up her flamethrower secured around her waist. Beastboy ditched his velvet costume, stripping down to his blood red tunic and black pants. Cyborg took off his helmet and transformed his arm to his cannon. Robin had already stripped his jacket and took his Nightwing mask from his pocket and put it on.

"Do you ALWAYS carry that thing?" Jinx asked. She was already ready to kick ass. Robin said nothing, he did always carry it. Robin flicked his bow staff out.

"Star," he said as she tied her hair back, "I want you to stay back here."

"No," Star said, tying all loose ends on her costume down. "I'm not going to wait by the sidelines while Raven needs help." Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven will be fine," Robin said, holding her close, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We will be fine," Star said, she was referring to both herself and her unborn child. "If I were the one captured and Raven was three months pregnant you would not think twice before letting her come along and you know it. I can take care of myself." Robin sighed; he did not need the distraction of protecting two extra people during the battle.

"Just be careful," Robin said, they had forgotten everyone else, he kissed her. Jinx and Cy were having their own little moment and Mikyal was holding Demeter close, reassuring her that everything would be all right. Beastboy felt alone, it struck him that Raven might die and a great hole appeared in his heart. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He would not loose Raven, not without dying first.

"Come on," Beastboy said, "Cyborg, do you still have those old trackers in place?" Cyborg lifted his arm and a small panel flipped up.

"Looks like she's this way," Cyborg said, walking off. "She's still alive, but they've got her in one place." Cyborg followed the tracker and the path was becoming increasingly darker. Cyborg turned on his flashlight, but then switched in off at Mikyal's command.

"I can feel her," Mikyal said, "Or at least another half-demon in the area. Follow me." There was not really much of a choice, Raven was in danger. Mikyal led them through the building like he knew where he was going. "They must have dragged her," Mikyal said, kneeling on the ground, "There's enough of her aura left to read even back here." They got closer and closer. Cyborg charged his cannon, Jinx had spells ready, Robin pulled out his extra staff, Demeter cocked her weapon, and Mikyal's hands turned black. Star was always levitating, but she held her bright powers in check for the moment. When they got closer they could hear chanting, when they were in the same room they were all surprised.

Raven was tied to a circular structure like a sideways halo. Her wrists were tied near the top and her wrists were tied at the bottom, cutting her off almost completely from the ground. Her head hung limply forward, her hair falling out of its pins.

"Raven," Beastboy whispered, Cyborg's strong hand came down on his shoulder, keeping him from going to her immediately.

"Wait," Cyborg said, "It could be a trap." As if on cue, four cloaked demons came out of nowhere, teleporting in from other dimensions.

"Is the little bitch still out of it," one asked, their hoods kept anyone from discerning their features.

"Yeah," his companion said, "Want me to wake her up?" The head demon nodded. The lesser took a nearby bucket and threw it on Raven, she gasped and sputtered awake.

Raven opened her eyes just after getting hit with something very cold and wet, she coughed. Raven shook the hair from her eyes and looked around, she was in a cold steel room. She froze, around here were all the ingredients needed for a demon to make a spell of their choice.

"Hello my sweet," a voice said, Raven knew it from somewhere, "You have been busy since I last saw you, but then you were very young." Raven's blood chilled, her face paled and her eyes widened. "I see that you do remember me."

"Yes," Raven said, "I remember you, and I won't become the portal."

"Once we have the spell you won't have to be willing," the demon said, Raven paled.

"I must recite the incantation," she said, "No one can make me let him through."

"My dear Raven," the demon said, his hand below her chin, she flinched away from him, "You are the only way for your father to get into this world, you will become the portal, you have no choice."

Meanwhile 

"It's a good thing they don't know I exist," Mikyal said, "If they knew she had a brother they would have taken me too."

"I don't care," Beastboy said, "How do we get Raven out of there?"

"And how do we stop Trigon from getting to Earth?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Mikyal said, "That's probably Ilgon, my father's general. The only way to stop Trigon is to get Raven out of there," Mykial said, "By the way, she's got four full demons guarding her, second rate, but they're still powerful."

"It's never easy," Cyborg said, "Is it?" Mykial shook his head. "Damn."

"As in Trigon powerful?" Beastboy asked, still itching to just run up there and rip Raven out of her prison.

"No," Mykial answered, "Not alone, but combined, I'm not sure. This is going to be difficult, our best bet will be to wait until they begin the spell, then their attention will be on Raven and not the room. The only problem is that will leave us with a very short window of time to get her out of there before our lovely father enters."

"Let that be a last resort," Robin said. Suddenly a clear, sad voice rang across the room. Cyborg's eyes widened, horror on his face.

"Oh shit," Cyborg said.

"What?" Robin asked. The song became louder, more beautifully sad. "What is that?"

"She's singing," Cyborg said, "She doesn't know that we're here. Oh shit."

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"I should never have done it," Cyborg said, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have let her get to me."

"Cyborg," Starfire asked, "What is it?"

"Right after Trigon attacked Raven made me put an implant in her hip," Cyborg said, "In case she ever had to become the portal again, in case we weren't there. A failsafe against Trigon's return."

"Cyborg," Demeter said, her eyes wide, "What kind of a failsafe is this?"

"It's a lethal injection activated by certain sound waves," Cyborg said, despairing, "Raven has begun her lament, when she finishes the implant will let a toxin into her blood stream, she'll be dead in moments." There was total silence.

"How long?" Robin asked.

"Just over three minutes." Cyborg answered. Robin turned to address Beastboy and froze; he turned back to the group.

"Where's Beastboy?"

Sorry for the clifie. Nywho, be patient, I am almost finished.

Well, let me know what you think.

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	19. Lament

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, school is rough.**_

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**Malingo13: Have no fear, the men in white coats shall never know, I hope.**_

_**SkySong1041: We will not see Raven's wedding, and (I wanted to work this in the story, but I never found a way to make it work) Cyborg walks her down the aisle.**_

_**serpentslayer: No, he's just wearing black leggings and a red tunic. (AND IT IS SO NOT FRILLY!)**_

_**Prince V: so I have a score of –10, yeah well, I don't care. Hoo-Rah to ur dad!**_

_**Rae Roth**_

_**Ulrichfangirl**_

_**babyfarie94**_

_**ravens-lost-sister**_

_**RavenBall**_

_**affgan55**_

_**darktank**_

_**Sasscreech**_

_**WickedWitchoftheSE: We don't know, she's just singing "ah" it's a pitch that activates the failsafe, not words.**_

_**JNgirl: Tommy does take out the demons, its Jimmy (the M14) she ditches.**_

_**RaventhePortal**_

_**fernu: yes, yes I am evil. Pure evil to be exact.**_

_**And last (but certainly not least)**_

_**Tammy Tamborine**_

_**I don't own TT, duh.**_

_**Read on fello fans! (And WHATEVER happens, keep reading!)**_

Beastboy blessed his powers many times; no one would even see a small mouse crawling on the drainage pipe. He knew what he had to do; if he could just get behind Raven and cut the ropes holding her in place she would be free. Beastboy crawled even faster, pushed forward by his love for Raven and his determination to protect her. Suddenly a beautiful sound reached his sensitive ears.

'Why is she singing?' Beastboy thought to himself. 'I would think that she'd be trying to escape.' He crawled on, but came to a drop off. 'Oh great, I can't shimmy down this as a mouse.' Beastboy scratched behind his ears, looking very cute. He jumped off the pipe and transformed to a cat as he fell, touching down softly before transforming back into a mouse. 'Yes!' He crawled over to Raven; the demons around her had begun chanting in a language that he did not understand.

Raven's song began to falter slightly, she had seen something fall from the cline to the ground and disappear. She did not know that her friends were close by, just waiting to rescue her.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos," the demons chanted, stealing her mantra, "Litum Panis Zenthos. Kilzioth Jadarath Oblivion, Oblivion." Their chant continued. Raven felt her powers rise and her voice strengthened, she sang with all her might, trying to find the right pitch to activate the failsafe in her hip, she was almost there. She was fighting her nature and her destiny, this would be her choice.

"Raven!" A voice yelled. The chanting cut off, so did Raven's song. Cyborg leapt to the ground and fired his cannon into one of the demons, he dodged. "Raven don't!" The rest of the Titans, Mykial, and Demeter came down. Raven's insides froze, Mykial had brainwashed them so that he could by time to get her father into the world. Raven began singing again, her voice all the clearer.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said, dodging a spell and firing star bolts from her hands, "Stop, we are going to help you." Ilgar turned back to Raven and created a shield around them.

"Your friends cannot save you Raven," he said, his voice soft and sweet. Raven looked away, tears coming to her eyes. Ilgar put his hand beneath her chin. "But you can help yourself, become the portal and fulfill your destiny." Raven twisted her head out of his grasp and began to sing again. Ilgar laughed. "Do you think that singing shall save you! Foolish child, I shall teach you the power of a demon." Ilgar began chanting again, it was demon vs. (half) demon with earth as the prize. Beastboy took his chance and charged Ilgar.

Beastboy took the demon to the ground; he pulled off his sash and tied it around the demon's head and throat, cutting off his ability to speak. Raven's singing had stopped. Beastboy and Ilgar were soon struggling and none of the others could help him. Beastboy slugged Ilgar in the face and cut his brow clean open, love for Raven powering his blows. Blood came off on Beastboy's knuckle and he quickly punched him again. The demon caught his hand and ripped the fabric from his mouth.

"Litium Panis…" Beastboy clapped his hand over Ilgar's mouth. The only way he could win is if the demon could not cast spells. The demon got his feet up and kicked Beastboy across the room. "Fool, do you honestly think that you can defeat me!" Beastboy spat out blood, he felt like he had a hole in his stomach. Ilgar walked over to where Beastboy lay, his boots clunking on the metal floor. Ilgar picked up a shard of metal. "So weak, so foolish." Beastboy looked up.

"You are the fool," he said, "To let your attention wander." A plasma blast took Ilgar in the back; Demeter fired her holy gun into as many places she could find. Ilgar cried out, wounded and began to chant. Mykial chanted too. Beastboy rose in a final effort and locked his arms around Ilgar's throat, cutting his chanting short. Mykial opened a dark portal and Beastboy heaved, throwing Ilgar bodily, with all his might into the portal.

It was not over. Ilgar grabbed Beastboy's shirt and began to pull him into the portal as well, Cyborg was there first and tugged on Beastboy, trying to save him and banish Ilgar at the same time. Starfire and Jinx ran on either side and pelted Ilgar with bolts and spells. Robin also grabbed Beastboy and pulled, but the demon was too strong, he began to pull everyone into the Portal. Robin and Cyborg yelled, exerting all their strength to no avail, they inched closer to the portal. Mykial's chanting faltered.

"Keep chanting," Robin yelled, "No matter what!"

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Mykial brought his chanting to full force, a few more inches. Demeter ditched her gun and pulled something very small from around her neck. Starfire joined the two pulling Beastboy, she pulled with all her might and managed to keep them in this dimension, but she was also holding Ilgar here. Demeter looked up and said a quick prayer that her plan would work.

Demeter charged, the artifact in her hand. She yelled something in Latin and put the relic on Ilgar's wrist. Ilgar screamed in pain and grabbed at Demeter. Demeter continued in Latin and put her hand on Ilgar's forehead, more screams of pain echoed throughout the room. Ilgar finally let go and was sucked into the portal. It was over. Demeter's hands were smoking.

"Demeter," Mykial said, rushing to her side. Her legs gave out and she fell into Mykial's arms. She smiled, so did he. "Idiot." Demeter laughed.

"It worked." She smiled again, "I'm not the one who almost stopped chanting and left an inter-dimensional portal open for all to waltz through."

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, his arms wrapped around Jinx, who was very tired from the battle.

"A Holy Artifact," Demeter said. "It was a relic that has been handed down through the generations of my family from mother to daughter, our bloodlines trace back to the mother of Saint Agnes, that was one her bones I believe. Anyway, I said a prayer to her in Latin, I think it worked."

"I would say so," Robin said, he was holding Starfire very close, his hand protectively over her stomach. Beastboy stood up; he had been dazed from the fight and his recent face-first fall to the ground. He smiled, they had won, Raven was safe. He turned and the bottom of his stomach fell through the floor.

Raven was handing limp from her bindings. Her wrists were bent and her legs no longer supported her, her head was forward with her beautiful hair falling around it, veiling her countenance. Her shoulders were not moving rhythmically like they always did when she breathed, they were completely still.

"No!" Beastboy screamed. He ran to Raven and took a ceremonial knife, slashing at her bonds, pulling her violently down from the circle. "Raven, Raven!" The others hung back. "Raven, Raven wake up!" Cyborg walked over, Jinx's eyes were already brimming with tears. Beastboy looked at Cyborg, pain and hope mingled in the depths of his eyes. "Cyborg…" Cyborg put his fingers to the woman's throat; there was no jolt of life beneath his fingertips.

"We were over the time limit," he said, sorrow etched in his voice. Jinx sobbed and Starfire hid her face in Robin's shoulder. Cyborg placed his hand on Beastboy shoulder. "Beastboy, she's gone."

**The End**

**Ha, ha, got you.**

**No, I'm not THAT evil.**

Beastboy looked up at Cyborg, tears in his eyes. He held Raven's body closer, it was still warm. No, it was not true, he could not believe it.

"No!" Beastboy yelled. He began to sob, tears pouring freely down his face. He

turned down to Raven and buried his face in her hair. "No, no, Raven, no." He kept repeating that, like Raven recited her mantra. Grief pouring out of him. Mykial put his hand on Demeter's shoulder, she was silently crying. He kissed her gently and walked over to his sister. Unknown to Beastboy he put his hand on his shoulder and touched Raven with the other.

"Ofliet Santicus Dominum," Mykial said, "Kyre Janis Humous, Elieson Posthumous." The chant continued at a mumble as Beastboy tears fell onto Raven's dress, directly over her heart. Mykial finished his chant with a few words, still in the unknown language that he normally spoke in, and let his hands fall. Beastboy continued to sob, three more tears fell over Raven's heart.

Slowly her heart began to glow, an internal fire from within. Beastboy stopped sobbing, looking at the light coming from Raven. The song she was singing began to ring through the room, but reversed. Her lament had turned into a jubilee. Slowly Raven was raised from the floor, out of Beastboy's grasp. The glow became brighter, encompassing her body and blinding those on the ground. The light flashed and Raven's body was lowered to a few feet above the ground, hovering about shoulder level. Mykial nodded at Beastboy. Beastboy stepped forward and put his arms under Raven's body, the moment his hands made contact with her skin the light left her and her body fell into his arms. Beastboy's heart stopped, her chest was moving rhythmically up and down. She was breathing.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked, not daring to believe what he saw. She stirred and opened her eyes with a soft moan. "Raven?" The question was louder this time. Raven focused her eyes on his and smiled. Beastboy laughed, new tears spilling from his eyes. "Raven!" His was overjoyed; he laughed and spun, dancing like a maniac with her in his arms. Jinx, Demeter and Starfire were all crying and laughing too. Cyborg put his arm around Jinx and nuzzled her hair, more relieved then he had ever been in his life. Demeter was holding Mykial, weak from summoning his sister back from the grave. Starfire and Robin were holding each other in a tight hug. Raven was smiling too. Beastboy was happier then he had ever been in his life.

"I love you," Beastboy said, still holding Raven close. He kissed her soundly on the lips and she cradled his head between her hands.

"And I love you," Raven said. Words could never describe the feelings that were coursing through Beastboy's mind, no amount of celebrating would express his joy, no confession would ever be good enough to express his love for the dark bird in his arms. He could think of nothing to say, so he kissed her again and she kissed him back. Love triumphed yet again.

The Epilogues is next.

Well, let me know what you think.

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	20. Epilogue

_Hey peep's I'm back._

**_Unfortunately this is my last installment in _The Nightingale's Lament_. Well, it's been great everyone. My "thank you's" will be at the end of the fiction._**

_**Though, I would like to dedicate my fiction to those who have read and reviewed faithfully from my first four chapters.**_

_**Prince V**_

_**RaventhePortal**_

_**darktank**_

_**midnightmoo220**_

_**AddictiveJon**_

_**JNgirl (hoo-rah)**_

_**BlackBloodyTears**_

_**And**_

_**To all my readers, to those who put me on their alert and favorites list.**_

_**I could not be writing this without you.**_

_**I truly love you all.**_

_**Hannon le. (Thank you.)**_

_**I cannot believe that this is the end of the story, it has come far to quickly for my liking. My heart is weeping, I hope this is not our final meeting, I will be back as na author and as a reviewer. Nywho, enough heavy stuff. One wit da fic!**_

_**I don't own TT, duh.**_

_**Read on fello fans!**_

The house was not a mansion, but it was big enough for four growing families with room to spare. There was an elevated porch surrounding the house on all sides, out back were rockers that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Four women, watching their husbands play stankball on the beech, occupied four of the chairs. Each woman was content with life.

Richard Jr., now four months old, was asleep in his cradle right inside the door under the watchful eyes of his mother. Starfire had just announced that he would have a younger brother or sister in about eight months. She was blissfully happy with her life and was content to live at home with the (soon to be two) children and put up money from her inheritance as princess to fund their education.

Jinx was rocking slowly, humming a tune while holding Jenna, her one-month-old baby girl, gently in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. She had found out shortly after the Ilgar incident that she was a month pregnant. Cyborg had flipped out when he discovered that Jinx had been fighting while carrying his precious baby girl inside her. He was still overprotective of the small baby and was loathe to let anyone outside the group come within a ten-foot radius of her. They all could recall a joke that the T-car would be very jealous of the new arrival.

Demeter rocked slowly, her stomach out before her, just four months pregnant with her and Mykial's first child. (If any of you can count they got married in February and waited until then to fuck, it's exactly four months after the wedding (it's now July). Wacca wacca!) She seemed to glow with an internal light and was making beautiful sea green blanket for her coming child. She hummed her own little tune while rocking to the slow beat and looking out over the ocean.

Raven was the only one without a child at the breast or in the oven. She was still blissfully happy. Beastboy and she had earned up enough money so that she could quit her work at the arcade and the bar, though she still made guest appearances, and switch to a part-time basis at the Orion. Beastboy had gotten a home office installed and could now work whenever he felt like it. Raven had also published several books of poetry, including My Meditations and The Paradoxical Reflection. Both of which had a huge following and had placed her among the top poetry authors in the country.

The four women sat in silence; they knew that speaking would ruin the moment. Life was the best it had ever been, and for the first time, it was going to stay that way. Most of them were retired. So, they had bought some oceanfront property on fifteen acres and built a house big enough to accommodate the growing families. It was a peaceful palace that was only a plane ride away from Jump City. (And yes, they have their own private jet(s) and airstrip.) Walking on the beach was a nightly ritual and the women had never seemed to glow so much. Happiness had made life a delirious dream for the eight heroes.

"Hey," Cyborg said, walking up the stairs to Jinx. "Are you hungry?" Jinx smiled, being a mother came easily to her, but she was still tired.

"Kind of," she said, "Do we have any left over spaghetti?" Cyborg nodded. Jinx stood, gently, and handed Jenna to her husband. "Here you go." Cyborg gently took the tiny baby and a huge smile broke out over his face and he cradled the girl in one arm.

"Hey baby girl," he said quietly. Raven smiled. Robin kneeled down in front of Star and kissed her, his hand brushing over her stomach that carried his second child. Star smiled into the kiss and put his hand over the skin that would soon be stretched again to accommodate the growing child. Jr. began to wail suddenly and Star stood up, flying to her son's side to comfort him. Robin walked inside, a huge smile on his face as he put his arms around Star and held both his wife and son in his embrace.

Mykial was the next one to climb the stairs, having tossed the stank ball in the biohazard container, and helped Demeter out of her chair. Mykial and Raven had long since put their differences aside. He helped Demeter inside, who had developed a recent craving for steak and eggs with watermelon and gravy. (My cousin is pregnant and she actually eats this!) She sat down and Mykial soon began cooking his pregnant wife her very strange meal.

Beastboy was the last one up the stairs, he pulled Raven out of her chair and pressed his body to hers, kissing her gently but passionately on the lips. The two were still madly in love with each other and had been trying for months to have a child, they had not been as lucky as their teammates, but it was not for lack of trying. Beastboy and Raven ate their tofu dinner and bade the rest good night.

"It's great that Demeter and Mykial are going to have a boy," Beastboy said. He was lying back on the bed and wearing black PJ bottoms and no shirt. Raven was wearing a black and silver (very scanty) silk nightgown and brushing her hair at the mirror. Raven turned and smiled, she set the brush down and climbed into bed next to her husband.

"Yeah," Raven said, "Mykial's going to be on cloud nine when that baby comes, oh wait, he's already there." Beastboy laughed and turned out the light.

"Rea?" he asked.

Raven snuggled into his chest under the thin sheet and mumbled, "Mmh-hmm?"

"Think we should have one?" Beastboy let his hand settle on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled. She pressed herself up on her elbow and placed her own slim, pale hand over Beastboy's. Her smile widened. Raven took his hand and ran it down over her breast, pausing for a moment before continuing down over her ribs to her lower abdomen. She stopped moving and let their hands rest there. Beastboy's eyes widened in disbelief, Raven only smiled wider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven screamed, she felt like she was being torn in half, the pain was becoming too much to bear. Beastboy held her hand; he had a towel wrapped around it to protect it from Raven's crushing grip, it did not help all that much. Raven screamed again, writhing in pain on the hospital bed, Beastboy's hand was close to breaking. Standing over her were the doctors that Cyborg had befriended.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Beastboy asked as Raven's screams ceased for a moment. "She's been like this for over twenty-four hours."

"It's to late for any of our other options," Ben said, "And she's not responding to any of our injections. I'm afraid we're on our own. We're not sure how the demon blood will react at this point, it's to dangerous for them both to operate." Beastboy set his lips into a thin line and looked back on his suffering wife. Raven was panting and sweating, her purple hair was tied back but still matted on her forehead. Raven was getting weaker. Another bout of pain racked her slim body and rounded stomach, Raven screamed again. Ben walked over to the monitor and looked at something, he smiled.

"Raven," Ben said, "Hold on just a little longer, it should be over soon." Raven panted and looked at Ben, giving him an 'I'll believe that when it's over' look. Raven felt like she would break in two if this was not over soon. Another racking contraction was coming, she could do nothing to ward it off or voice her pain, the only voice she had left was dedicated to screaming.

"Hold one Rae," Beastboy said, his left hand trailed over her forehead and caressed her cheek. "Just a little longer." Raven could feel her strength ebbing.

"I can see the head," Ben said, "Come on Raven, two more good pushes and you can hold your child." This gave Raven strength; a small cry filled the room. Ben was true to his word; Raven's firstborn son came into the world and was whisked away to be cleaned up. The contractions did not stop.

"What's happening?" Beastboy asked as Raven's screams began again.

"You are the happy father of twins, we expected multiple children, it's her demon blood." Ben said, "Don't worry Raven, this one won't take as long." Beastboy held Raven's hand through the entire ordeal, which only took ten minutes more. Another wail broke the silence, but this one was not a blessing. "She's hemorrhaging!" Raven was still bleeding and her strength to live was severely depleted, for the first time in twenty-six hours Raven's grip slackened in Beastboy's. Beastboy unwound the towel and took Raven's bare hand in his own. She was barely conscious.

"Raven," Beastboy said as the doctors rushed to save her. "Raven, can you hear me?" Her half closed eyes flickered towards her husband, pace and exhaustion written in every crevice of her ashen face.

"Are they safe?" She asked, only thinking of her children.

"Yes," Beastboy said, "A boy and a girl now you hold on so those babies can see you." Raven smiled briefly. It was chaos around them as the doctors rushed to save the woman, but a small bubble of peace surrounded the two lovers.

"This is your fault you know," Raven said.

"Guilty," Beastboy said, not arguing but teasing, "But I think I had an accomplice." He leaned over and kissed Raven's forehead. The doctors got her out of danger, all she wanted was to hold her children.

"Those two had better be in here," Raven said, her eyes beginning to glow and random equipment began to hover off tables, "Or I'm going to rampage." Ben was not sure about Raven exerting herself in such a delicate condition.

"Dude," Beastboy said, pulling Ben aside, "Have you ever seen a demon go on a rampage?" Ben shook his head. "Put a mother bear on steroids, make her twenty feet tall, and then get between her and her cubs." Ben paled and ran to go get the twins. Beastboy pulled up a chair and held Raven's hand again. She pressed the button so that she could sit up and see her children come through the door. The two were wheeled in on cradles, one in blue and one in pink. Beastboy took the boy and handed him to Raven, taking the girl in his own arms. Raven glowed, holding her son close to her heart, his eyes were closed. He was the spitting image of his father, except he had Raven's pale complexion and a green chakra. Raven held him close and brushed his face with her long fingers; no smile could voice her happiness.

Beastboy held his daughter in his arms; he had never seen something so amazing in his life. His daughter was just like Raven, but with his green skin and a deep lavender chakra. Her little ears were slightly pointed and so tiny. Beastboy held her close, it seemed that she would break if even a light breeze swept through the room; he understood Cyborg's protective nature. He smiled. Raven, still tired but glowing, smiled and looked up at him. Beastboy leaned in and kissed Raven sweetly on her lips, all his love for her and the children pouring out. Ben walked back in.

"They want to see the kids," Ben said, "And I think the pregnant one will kill me if I try to refuse."

"Do you feel up to it honey?" Beastboy asked. Raven smiled.

"Three minutes?" She asked. Beastboy nodded and looked at Ben, raising one eyebrow.

"I can hold them off," Ben said, "But I can't vouch for more then three." Ben retreated and closed the door.

"William Garfield," Raven said. Beastboy looked at her.

"Huh?"

"William Garfield Logan," Raven said again. Beastboy smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Arella Cara," he said suddenly. Raven smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "We'll name her after you mother." Raven smiled and kissed her husband full on the mouth. Suddenly Star (extremely pregnant), Robin, Demeter, Mykial, Cyborg and Jinx. They all hand children in tow and were being very quiet.

"Raven," Mykial said, "Twins!"

"Yeah," Raven said, she was very tired. "Twins." Starfire handed Jr. to Robin and hugged her friend, gently. Demeter smiled and rocked her own son.

"Have you named them yet?" Demeter asked. They had named their son Peter, for some reason that neither could explain.

"William Garfield and Arella Cara," Raven said, holding her son close. Cyborg smiled.

"Congrats Rae," he said, "You must be proud." He clapped Beastboy on the back and the whole group was happy.

"Lord know I couldn't handle twenty six hours of labor," Jinx said, "I never thought I'd be grateful for only a six hour labor."

"William was the trouble," Raven said, she yawned. They all fawned over Arella for a moment and turned back to find Raven asleep with William in her arms. Beastboy nodded at the other six and they quietly left the room, he put Arella in her crib and then gently detangled William from Raven, her arms still were in the same position. He set William down and moved them next to the bed, then he climbed up and took Raven in his arms. The heart monitor beeped steadily as Raven curled up in Beastboy's arms.

"You're taking my job again," Beastboy teased. Raven smiled weakly.

"I'll give it back when you agree to go through labor."

"You can have it."

"I thought so."

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Beastboy." Raven and Beastboy fell asleep in each other's arms, both were dreaming of times to come and what they would name their next child.

The End

Thank you to:

JNgirl (hoo-rah! Tommy rocks, Tommy is actually dedicated to my favorite Cousin, Tommy, currently serving in Iraq who named his weapon after me. Pray for our troops everyone! Thank you, you are one of my most faithful reviewers.)

Ulrichfangirl (U were my 200th review)

affgan55 (I have no clue where I get this stuff.)

Daughter of Trigon (Thank you)

TammyTamborine (neither can I)

Rae Roth (soon enough?)

Starefireandravenrox (Got another story in da works, posting soon. CyJinx this time.)

darkness is 2 lonely sometimes (Thank you)

And

WickedWitchoftheSE (I am very sorry that you did not get your wedding, though twins did arrive.)

**Please let me know what you thought of my story, I know it's kinda pointless to review, but I like the feedback anyway.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**

**P.S. Wow, I can't believe it's done. I just want to thank everyone one more time. So… Thank you. Ok, I'm gonna shut up before I start crying. sniffle Oops, to late. Nywho, thank you so much. I love you all. Goodbye.**


End file.
